The Angel Sorrow
by Those Intense Eyes
Summary: She is the daughter of the Shinigami King. When she's reborn into the human realm she meets L. Thier relationship grows and she slowly falls for him. She'd do anything for him, though can she save him from the most dangerous mortal walking the earth? LxOC
1. Rebirth

The Angel Sorrow

Disclaimer- Come on if I owned Death note do you really think I'd be writing this fanfiction, really. No.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Rebirth**_

It was a beautiful night. The moon and stars were out. Now this was a very special night, for many reasons. The first was that there was going to be an eclipse of the moon. The second was that a baby was to be born tonight.

Doctors and nurses rushed around the room, as a woman, Adele Tailor, laid in bed about to give birth to her second child. The doctors and nurses were tending to Adele. Now Adele was in a great deal of pain, but didn't dare scream for fear the baby be born a coward.

Adele was in her early twenties. She was married to a man Richard Tailor. Richard Tailor was a successful, wealthy, English business man.

Adele and Richard had a son, he was their first born. His name was Lind L. Tailor. Both Lind and his father were anxious for the birth of the child.

Now not too far from the expectant mother was a shinigami. He was also waiting for the birth of the child.

( 4 hours later )

As soon as the moon was completely blocked by the sun, the child was born. It was a girl She was adorable. She had crystal blue eyes, and hair so blond it looked white.

Adele had noticed that her daughter didn't look like her or her husband. she was always faithful to her husband so this had confused her, a great deal.

"So she's finally arrived," Roki thought, but was no need to since shinigami couldn't be seen or heard by humans.

Then Richard walked into the room. He motioned the nurse to leave, then walked over to Adele. He looked at their child and was satisfied. Then bent over and kissed Adele on her head and said, " You've done well."

Then Adele gave him a smile. Richard had either not noticed the non-resemblance, or simply not cared for whatever reason.

"So what should we name her Adele?"

"I like the name Chanel," Adele said. "But I also adore the name Elizabeth"

"Why don't we name her Chanel Elizabeth Tailor." Richard suggested.

"Yes that's wonderful," Adele said. "Richard can you bring Lind over here I want him to see his new baby sister."

"Adele, Lind is asleep. I suggest you get some yourself."

"All right Richard," Adele said placing Chanel in the cradle. Then Adele fell fast asleep.

Roki hovered over the child, and simply watched her.

( 3 hours later )

"Mom!"

Adele awoke from her peaceful slumber by the sound of the sound of her son calling for her.

"Mom! How are you? Where's my new baby sister?"

"Good morning Lind."

"I'm terribly sorry love," Richard said from the doorway of the room. "He ran right past me he really is a fast child."

"It's alright Richard."

"So where is she? I want to see my new baby sister!"

"Alright Lind calm down," Adele said. She picked up Chanel and showed her to Lind.

"Wow look how small she is!"

"Your not so big yourself Lind," Richard said walking over to Adele and Lind.

Lind smiled at his baby sister, and she smiled back.

( 5 years later )

"Big brother I'm tired of playing chess," Chanel pouted. "Can we go see what mama is doing?"

"You go ahead," Lind said. "I'm going to go practice some more."

"Okay, Big brother have fun." Chanel was walking down the hall when she spotted her mother. "Mama."

"Oh Chanel," Adele said from the said from the opposite side of the corridor.

"Mama may I stay with you all Lind wants to do is play chess."

"Alright Chanel."

"Yeah!" Chanel exclaimed with a small jump.

Adele had been having an unsettling feeling all day. It was the feeling of death. She knew she was going to die today. Adele wasn't afraid of dying, but she didn't want to leave her children motherless. Adele felt pain go through her heart.

"Chanel."

"Yes mama?"

"I want to give you something."

"What is it mama," Chanel asked excited.

"Here," Adele took the golden locate from her neck and placed it on Chanel's.

"Mama this your necklace."

"Now it's yours," Adele said smiling at her. "This way I'll always be with you", Adele thought.

"Thank you mama," Then Chanel gave her mother a hug.

"Alright now Chanel, come along."

"Okay mama."

Then Adele heard cars surround the front of the mansion. Then hundreds of gun shots were fired. Adele

grabbed Chanel and shielded her from the bullets. After what seemed like forever, but wasn't very long the gun fires stopped. then the cars drove away quickly.

Lind came running to see what had happened. When he arrived, he saw a mortifying sight that would haunt his and his sisters dreams for many years to come.

What he saw was his mother's dead body shielding his sister. And his sister, who was being shielded by her now dead mother, was in a paralyzed state of shock. Then Lind let out a blood curdling scream.

Later on the police arrived.

"So did you here what happened to Richard Tailor, that CFO," one police officer said.

"Yeah killed in his office" said the other.

"They say he was shot right between the eyes," said the first. "It won't be long until the media gets involved."

"I can't believe they murdered his wife as well." The first said.

"Well at least they didn't have the chance to kill the children. The boy was in the other wing of the mansion and the girl was protected, by her mother's body."

"Yes but their orphans now."

"I especially feel bad for the girl, she could be traumatized for life."

Then Lind walked over to one of the officers, from where he was near the ambulance. Where they were attending to Chanel, who so far didn't have any wounds.

"Where's my father? Call him and tell him what they did to my mother!" Clearly Lind didn't here the officer's conversation. The police officer lowered himself to reach Lind's height.

"I'm sorry to say this son, but your father...," he sighed and looked Lind straight in the eye. Then said; "Your father was found dead in his office earlier today."

"No it can't be," Lind said in disbelief.

The ambulance was finished tending to Chanel, and she walked over to her brother. She had also heard the officer's conversation with Lind.

"Papa is dead too," Chanel asked crying her little eyes out. Lind didn't dare shed a single tear. He had to be brave for his baby sister.

"Big brother," Chanel said looking up at Lind. "Where are we going to go? We don't have any relatives."

"I don't know, " Lind responded.

"Are we going to have to live on the street?"

"Maybe," Lind said quietly. Though the fear was still present in his voice. Then Chanel began to cry even harder.

The officer felt sorry for them. Then said, "I know where you can stay for the night. Don't worry the man who runs the place is a good friend of mine."

Then the police officer guided them to the police car. Lind helped Chanel in and they drove off into the night.

_**End of Chapter 1 - Rebirth**_

* * *

Okay I know there's no L in this chapter, but I promise you he will appear in the next. So please don't destroy me. Also i just wanted to say sorry for not writing any stories until now. You see my computer has been down for like two years. Now I'm sure your all wondering how was she able to make an account and review stories, well I was able to do all that through my phone. I love my phone that's my baby right there. Anyway If you weren't wondering about all that then ok. Anyway please read and review!


	2. Arrival

Hey. Oh and...L IS IN THIS CHAPTER!! He'll be in kid form. I saw a few pictures of him as a kid on bing images. He's so adorable as a kid. Anyways before I continue to rattle on about how much I love L, which I do. Let's just go to on to the story. Wait I almost forgot. I wanted to thank the people who reviewed me. Thanks hyperstatic, you've been a real help to me ever since I signed up. Also thank you IAmLove, whoever you are. Now let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: No.....

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Arrival**

Lind woke up the next morning, and tried to regain his thoughts on the previous night. When it all came to him, he felt hot tears run down his face. He was angry, becuase his life was taken away. He was also sad, becuase his parents were gone forever.

All of a sudden he heard Chanel make a cry. He looked at her. She was crying in her sleep. He quickly wiped his tears away, so she wouldn't see him crying if she woke up. He had to be stronge for her.

After a few minutes Chanel awoke. She looked around the room, it was beautiful. The walls were white and the floors were carpeted. The windows were crystal like, with red curtains. There was one small dresser for clothes and two beds.

The sheets were white and soft, and Lind was sitting up on the other bed. Chanel knew this was not her room. She didn't share a room with Lind, and her room didn't look like this.

After a second it all came to her. She was an orphan, and her brother was the only family she had. She felt like crying, but no tears would come out. This frustrated Chanel. Then there was a knock at the door.A nun walked in.

''Good morning children'', she said. She had a soft voice. ''I am sister anna. I'm sorry about what happened to you children, but don't worry everything will be fine.''

Chanel and Lind grew mad. Everthing was fine! Thier parents were dead, and now they were orphans! There world was falling apart! Though they didn't say anything to her. They didn't want to be disrespectful.

''Come now '', she said. ''I'll take you to the dining hall for some breakfeast. Then you'll go to the headmaster's office, to decide what should be done.'' Then the two children followed Sister Anna to the dining hall.

When they arrived they saw many tables with children. The dining hall was somewhat noisy. Some children were talking to each other. Other were crying for mommy or daddy. The rest were just quietly eating.

Chanel and Lind sat down on one of the empty tables. Than a man with a cart came around to them. ''What would you like?'', he asked.

There were many types of delicious things like pancakes. There were all types of pancakes too. There was chocolate chip, blueberry, and ones with stawberries and whip cream on top. Then there were just plain pancakes.

There was also muffins. There was probably every muffin ever made on that cart. There was even bacon, eggs and biscuts. To drink there was orange juice and hot chocolate.

''No thank you sir'', Lind said. ''Im not hungry.''

''Well what about you young lady.''

''No thank you sir, I'm not hugry either.'' Chanel and Lind were too depressed to eat. After breakfeast was over Sister Anna led the children to the headmasters office.

''Well here you are children, the head masters office.'' Then she knocked on the door. ''Come in", said a deep voice from inside the office. Then sister anna opened the door and let the children inside, then she quickly left.

The room was just as pretty as the rest of the orphaninch. The same carpeting, white walls and curtains. The only thing that was different was a large desk, placed between two windows. Behind the desk was a man sitting in a was looking through some papers when he finally looked up.

''Ah. So your Lind and Chanel. It's a pleasure to meet you two. Will it be alright if I ask you a few questions?''

The children nodded.

''Lind is it true that you went to rockford elementary school for boys?''

''Yes sir, that's correct.''

''Now Chanel It's true that your too young to start school so therefore you have no school records.''

''Yes sir, but my mama, before she died, taught me a many things. Such as a second language, math, science, and quite a bit of etiqute.''

The man's eyes widened. He was certainly impressed with Chanel's response.

''Oh'', he exclaimed. ''Now where are my manners? My name is Quillish Wammy , you may call me Mr. Wammy. I am the owner and founder of this orphaninch and many others. Now if you don't mind may I ask you something Chanel?''

''Yes sir?''

''I was wondering if you might want to take a test. It will just be to determine your IQ. It shouldn't be hard at all.''

''Is it mandatory that I take this test?'', Chanel asked.

''No of course not . You will only take it if you wish.''

Chanel thought for a moment before answering, '' Alright I will take the test.''

''Good'', Mr. Wammy said.

''Um sir'', Lind said. ''Should I take the test too?''

''Only if you please."

''Alright, that's okay I'm not really up for it.''

''Alright then Chanel could you follow me into this room right here?'' Chanel did as such.

''Lind you can stay out here.''

''Alright sir.'' Chanel entered the room to prepare for the test.

(Later that afternoon)

Chanel woke up from her nap. Lind was still asleep. Chanel had passed her test with flying colors. Apparently she had many skills she wasn't even aware of. She had good deduction skills and conceptualization. She was a ''young genious''.

She knew she was smart of course. She had almost always beaten her brother at chess. She was five and he was eight, so she thought that he would let her win all those times.

Mr. Wammy had told her that she would be attending a special class for all the gifted children in the orphaninch. Anyway her and her brother were going to stay at the Wammy house.

Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach that she had never felt before. She was hungry. So she got up and went to where she thought the kitchen might be. She was craving something sweet, sweet things always made her feel better.

When she arrived at the kitchen she saw a boy. He was trying to get to a cookie jar. She just stared at him and took in his presence. He had messy midnight color hair, and pale skin.

''He probably doesn't get much sun'', Chanel thought to herself.

He was wearing a loose long sleeved shirt, and baggy pants. Also he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. ''How interesting'', Chanel muttered.

Then he had noticed her standing there and just stared at her with his large ebony eyes. Then after awhile he went back to his cookie eating.

After staring at him for a few seconds, Chanel walked over to the cookie jar to get some cookies for herself. She couldn't reach it so she got a stool, she still couldn't reach it even with the stool.

She sighed. ''This is so frustrating'', she thought. ''Why do I have to be so short!''

Then the boy got up from his seat, and handed her the cookie jar. She nodded as a sign of significance, took some and put the jar back.

Then she sat right next to him, on a stool, near the counter. He just stared at her with his wide eyes, and she stared back. They said nothing to each other.

''Ackward'', Chanel thought to herself. Then she turned away.

''What's your name?''

She turned back to him quickly, not believing he actually said anything.

''What's your name'', the boy asked again. Chanel still didn't answer.

''Are you a mute? Becuase I know your not deaf considering you turned to me when I asked you what your name was. So are you a mute? Though if you are a mute you wouldn't answer that.''

''I'm not a mute.'', Chanel replied.

''Alright then what's your name?''

''Chanel'', she stated simply. ''Chanel Tailor.''

Mr. Wammy had given her an alais, but she wanted to use her real name. Mr. Wammy said that everyone in the special class was going to get an alias. Her's was Celest. Chanel didn't understand why she would be given an alias, and she couldn't care less why. Also Mr. Wammy never explained why.

''So what's your name'', Chanel asked the boy.

He paused for a second before answering, ''My name is L.''

''Your name is Al'', Chanel asked raising an eyebrow.

''No it's L.''

''Your name is Elle'', Chanel said raising the other eyebrow.

''No it's L, like the letter'', he clarified, but almost losing his patience.

''Oh'', Chanel said. ''So he has an alias too'', Chanel thought. ''He must be in the special class like me.''

Chanel smirked. ''That's not your real name, is it? It's just an alias Mr. Wammy gave you, becuase your in the advanced class. I know this becuase I'm in it too. I also have an alias. It's Celest or C, but I just chose to give you my real name.''

L's eyes widened, then he smirked himself. ''So your in the advanced class as well'', he said. It really wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

''Yes I am'', Chanel said.

''Good'', he said.

''Good'', Chanel thought. ''Why would he say that?''

''Anyway I just wanted to tell you that L is in fact my real name. My alias is Ryuuzaki.''

''Oh'', Chanel exclaimed. ''I see. Um L'',Chanel asked.

''Yes?''

''I was wondering if I could call you Ellie'', Chanel asked slightly embaressed.

''Why would you want to call me that? Besides isn't that a bit feminine?''

''First of all, Ellie is a unisex name. Second of all I really think you could use a nickname. So what do think?''

''I think not'', L said seriously.

Chanel put her head down in disapointment.

''Just call me Ryuuzaki'', he said.

''Fine Zaki it is.''

''It's RYUUzaki.''

''Okay Zaki'', Chanel said with a smirk.

Ryuuzaki sighed. Then Lind walked in.

''There you are'', Lind shouted. ''I've been worried sick!''

Then Lind looked to the side of him. He saw that there was a boy next to his sister. He thought the boy looked wierd, but he was so perfectly trained he could hear his mother's voice lecturing him, in his head.

He could hear her saying; ''Lind just becuase a person is different then you, you should still treat them the same way you would like to be treated.''

So he introduced himself; ''Hello I'm Lind, Chanel's brother.''

Then Ryuuzaki introduced himself: ''Hello I'm Ryuuzaki.'' Chanel smirked when Ryuuzaki used his alias.

''It's nice to meet you Ryuuzaki. I just want to thank you for finding my baby sister.''

"Oh no, it's no problem''

''Come on sis.''

''Big brother I want to stay here for awhile.''

''Alright, but when your done meet me outside.''

''Okay big brother.''

When Lind was fully gone Ryuuzaki turned to Chanel. ''Will your brother be in the same class as us?''

''No he will not.''

Ryuuzaki didn't say anything.

''Zaki I was wondering if you would like to be my friend'', Chanel said slightly blushing. ''I really don't know anyone here and it would help if we were friends.''

Ryuuzaki stared at her wide-eyed for a long while. It was starting to make Chanel feel uncomfortable.

''Friends'', he asked finally.

''Yes of course'', she confirmed.

Ryuuzaki smiled and said; ''Alright friends.''

''Yes'', Chanel said throughing her small fists in the air. ''Come on let's go outside!''

She grabbed onto Ryuuzaki's hand and dragged him outside. Ryuuzaki wasn't to keen on her touching him, but he didn't bother to say anything.

* * *

Hmm this looks like the start of a beautiful friendship. Anyone agree? Well you can tell me all about it in the reviews. So please hit review button. Thanx.


	3. Thnks fr th mmrs

Hello peoples. So I want to thank eveyone who reviewed me, and the people who don't review me how can I thank you if you don't review. So please review. Anyway let's now get more into this fanfiction. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own death note. *Tear* But I wish I did.... *sniff*

* * *

**Thnks fr th mmrs**

It had been two weeks since Chanel and Lind had been at the Wammy House. Chanel had been attending the advanced class for some time now. She liked the advanced class alot, she was able to pick up things very quickly.

There were six children in the class. The six included her, Ryuuzaki, another girl, and three other boys. Ryuuzaki sat to Chanel's left. The girl sat to her right. Two of the three boys sat in front of Chanel and Ryuuzaki.

The last boy sat way in the back of the class. It was strange because it seemed as though the front of the class was lite, and the back was not. You couldn't really see the boy, because he was consumed in the darkness. All you see was his outline and two large intense eyes staring at you.

Chanel swore they were staring right at her. It made her feel very uncomfortable. So she decided never to look behind her. She never got to see the boy though. He was the very last to leave the classroom, and the first one to be there. Even before the teacher.

So she never knew who he was, but she knew his name. It was B, or BB, or just beyond birthday. Chanel felt some intense eyes on her. Not the same eyes that came from the back of the room, this came from the side of her.

She turned to her left to see Ryuuzaki staring at her wide-eyed. Ryuuzaki stared at her like this sometimes. She was getting used to it. Though Chanel had to admit that ryuuzaki was kinda....strange.

He did have the most peculiar mannerisms. He sat in fetal possien, even in a chair. She asked him why he liked to sit that way, and he simply responded with; "I don't sit this way because I want to. I sit this way because it raises my deduction skills by 40%.

He also ate many sweets, he ate them for breakfeast, lunch, and dinner. He also ate fruit, but still. Chanel always wondered why he never gained any weight. He told her that; ''As long as you burn calories with your brain you won't gain weight.''

Ryuuzaki was still staring at her. Chanel decided to break the unruly silence.

''Um Zaki is there something the matter?''

''No. Why do you ask?''

''Well becuase you've been staring at me for the past five minutes.''

Ryuuzaki didn't respond just continued to stare.

''Okay. So when's your birthday, Zaki'', Chanel asked, trying to get rid of the ackwardness.

''Why would you want to know that?''

''It's just a question.''

''Alright it's halloween.''

''What?! That's that's in another week! Why didn't you tell me before?''

''You never asked.''

Chanel sighed.

''When's _your_ birthday?'', Ryuuzaki asked.

''Oh it's july 24'', Chanel stated simply.

Then Ryuuzaki changed the subject intirely. ''I like what your wearing today Chanel.''

Chanel was wearing jeans with a top, that was decorated in candy designs.

''Thank you Zaki'', Chanel said. She leaned over and gave Ryuuzaki a small kiss on the cheek.

Ryuuzaki eyes widened and his face turned bright red. Chanel smiled. She thought it was so cute that Ryuuzaki got so embaressed over a little kiss.

''Okay everyone class is over.'', the teacher said.

Chanel and ryuuzaki gathered there things, and headed to the playroom.

''So Zaki do you want to play some chess?"

''Sure.''

Chanel got the board ready. Chanel and Ryuuzaki took thier possiens on the floor and began playing.

''You know Zaki I'll give you another kiss if you beat me'', Chanel said with a smirk.

Ryuuzaki blushed a light pink. Which was very visible due to his pale skin.

''Excuse me'', Lind said from behind Chanel.

''Oh hi big brother.''

''Chanel did you just say you were going to give Ryuuzaki another kiss?''

''Mm-hm'', Chanel said nodding. ''But only if he beats me.''

''Another kiss'', Lind repeated. ''When did he get the first?"

''During class."

Lind's eyes widened. "Chanel your too young to be kissing!''

"Oh don't worry big brother it was just a peck on the cheek."

''Even so you still shouldn't be handing out kisses to every boy you see.''

''May I say something. She wasn't handing out kisses to every boy she sees, just me.''

''You not her boyfriend Ryuuzaki.''

''Would it change anything if I was?''

''No!''

''I see but you not in charge of your sister choices. What she decides is intirely up to her.''

''No I'm in charge of her becuase, I'm her older brother.''

''You can't stop her from doing what she wants.''

''Oh yes I can.''

''Excuse me do I have any say in this'', Chanel asked.

They just ignored her completely. Chanel got up and decided to leave. She decided to go outside for some fresh air. As soon as she made her way outside, she saw kids running and playing.

She walked over to the opposite side of thier direction. She stretched her arms and sighed. She looked out to the horizon. The sun was setting. Chanel watched the beautiful colors paint the sky.

The wind blew and it was as if it whispered something. It sounded like Sorrow. Not the word, but a name. Chanel knew she heard this name before. Then she heard it again, as if someone had whispered it directly in her ear.

Then all of a sudden she felt her body go stiff. As though someone had grabbed her. She couldnt move not even a little. Then out of nowhere this residue like liquid fell right on her face. It was just disgusting. She tried to wipe it off, but she couln't move her arms. Then the ooze seeped into her eyes. Chanel felt like screaming from disgust.

Then her head began to pound. Then it seemed as though the world was spining fast. She felt nausious and terrible. Flashes of things began to race through her mind, like memories. Then she fainted.

Awhile later she woke up. She was in her bed, and the first thing she saw was a ...man? No a monster. Both? Her vision was blurry. Then she closed her eyes tight, and rubbed them. Then opened them again.

''Hello Sorrow'', the thing said.

''Roki'', Chanel asked her mind still fuzzy.

''So you remember.'', Roki said.

Then Chanel narrowed her eyes. ''YOU SPIT ON ME!'', She shouted. ''How could you do that, it went into my eyes.''

''Calm down it was the only way you would remember'', Roki said.

Chanel sighed and stared at Roki. He was about nine feet tall, had a pony tail. A black jacket with chains on it. A skull earing, and a bone guitar.

''So how's the old man?'', Chanel asked.

''He's good'', Roki said trying to get comfortable on the floor.

Then there was a knock at the door.

''Chanel'', came a voice from outside. Chanel recognised the voice. It was Ryuuzaki's. Then he walked in.

''Hey", he said. "How are you feeling.''

''Good'', Chanel said simply.

Ryuuzaki didn't see Roki, becuase humans couldn't see shinigami's. Ryuuzaki walked over to Chanel's bed and sat down.

''Are you sure your feeling okay?.''

''Yes, I feel fine.''

''I'm glad'', Ryuuzaki said. Chanel smiled at Ryuuzaki, and he just stared.

''Zaki can you sit right here next to me?'' She tapped the spot right next to her.

''Alright'', Ryuuzaki said moving over next to her. Chanel rested her head on Ryuuzaki's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ryuuzaki's face turned a light pink, and his heart began to beat faster.

''What is this girl up to'', Ryuuzaki thought to himself.

''Ryuuzaki smells nice'', Chanel thought. ''Like detergent and soap. Not like those other nasty, sweaty boys.'' Chanel smiled and made herself even more comfortable by snuggling up with Ryuuzaki's arm.

* * *

Ah so I finally finished chapter 3. Now please review and I'll give you some cookies! Come on, come to the darkside we have cookies. =D


	4. A Halloween Birthday

Hey. So I'm on chapter 4, isn't it great. You what else too I've been updating everyday since I posted. Maybe I can continue this little pattern. Also there's going to be a snow day tommorow! No school for me! I shouldn't parade it though. Though I will probably be updating early tommorow. Yeah. Also thanx to everyone who reviewed. I give you all virtual cookies. Anyway let me shut up now so you can get to the story.

_**Disclaimer: If I owned death note do you really think L would have died...NO!**_

_

* * *

_

_**A Halloween Birthday**_

Chanel was in the playroom, Roki was with her. She was standing on her head trying to figure out what kind of present she should give to Ryuuzaki for his birthday. She did come up with some ideas.

She thought about making him a card, but that was no good. She wasn't very good at drawing. A cake would be good. Ryuuzaki loved sweets, especially cake. That had problems too. She was too small to use the oven!

Well she could ask for help with the cake, but she was scared that whatever adult helped her they would tell another adult. And if Ryuuzaki heard them talking, it would be all over. Not to mention she wanted to do it herself. She had nothing.

''Ugh! Zaki's birthday is tommorow and I have nothing to give him! Hey Roki do you have any ideas for Zaki's birthday present?''

''Are you forgeting that shinigami don't birthdays'', Roki said.

''Ugh your no help.'', Chanel pouted.

Chanel stood up right and walked out of the playroom. She headed down the hall into the room her and her brother shared. She passed a few kids on the way. They were throwing paper airplanes at each other. One of them almost hit Chanel. She quickly got out of the way and rushed into her room.

She walked over to the bed and knelt down. She reached under the bed and pulled out a small box. She put the box on her bed and opened it. The box was full of charms of every kind.

She smiled. ''I know what I'm going to give Zaki for his birthday'', She muttered.

~ Ryuuzaki's birthday ~

Chanel was sitting in class. She kept figiting in her seat. She was so excited about Ryuuzaki's present.

Ryuuzaki was staring at her until he finally asked; ''Chanel do you have to go to the bathroom?''

''Huh? No.''

''Then why are you figiting so much?''

''Well I'm excited.''

''About what?''

''Oh you'll see.''

Then Ryuuzaki stared at her. Then he came out of nowhere and said; ''You look very nice today.''

''Thank you Zaki. That's very sweet of you.''

Then he looked at her expectantly.

''What is it Zaki?''

He turned away with a disapointed look on his face. ''No it's nothing.''

Chanel stared at Ryuuzaki for a second before asking, ''Do you want me to give you a kiss?"

Ryuuzaki did not respond just continued to look away from her.

Chanel sighed. ''Oh okay.''

She leaned over and gave Ryuuzaki a small peck on the cheek. The girl sitting next to Chanel started laughing and sing.

''Ryuuzaki and C sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes a baby in a baby carrige!"

Chanel rolled her eyes. ''Your so immature you do know that. Right Zaki.''

Ryuuzaki had a light pink on his cheeks. ''Yeah, immature.'' Chanel just stared at him.

''Okay children class is over.''

''Yeah!'', Chanel shouted. She grabbed Ryuuzaki by the hand and dragged him out of the class. They left so fast they left thier things on thier desks.

''Chanel wait! Your going to fast! Slow down!'', Ryuuzaki pleaded.

Chanel wasn't even paying any attention to Ryuuzaki's pleas.

''Chanel your going to rip my hand off!''

''Come on Zaki move it or lose it.''

Ryuuzaki tried to keep up with Chanel as best he could. Then to Ryuuzaki's pleasure they finally stopped, right in front of Chanel's room. Ryuuzaki was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

''You know Zaki excersise is good for you.''

Ryuuzaki grunted. Then glared at her. He rubbed his wrist, it was hurting from all of Chanel's pulling.

''So why did you drag me to your room?"

''You'll see'', Chanel said with a smile. She opened the door, and she and Ryuuzaki entered.

''Okay Zaki close your eyes.''

''Why do you want me to close my eyes?''

Chanel sighed. ''Just do it.''

''Alright '', he said. He closed one eye and left the other one open.

''Both of them Zaki.''

He did what she said, but braced himself for anything. Chanel went into her draw and moved one of her shirts. To reveal a small white box that was wrapped with blue ribbon. She walked over to Ryuuzaki then held out her hands in front or her.

''Happy birthday Zaki'', she shouted.

Ryuuzaki shot his eyes open. Then he saw the small box, that was nicely wrapped. He just looked at it.

''Come on take it'', Chanel said smiling brightly.

He took it and examined it carefully as though it were a bomb. Then he opened it slowly. What was inside was a chain. It had a bat and cloister black L hanging from it.

''Um...the bat represents your birthday and the L...Well since L is your name...'', Chanel trailed off. ''I just thought you might like it.'' Chanel's face turned light pink.

Then Ryuuzaki smiled and nodded at her.

''You like it?'', Chanel asked with hopeful eyes.

''Yes I do.''

Chanel hugged him tightly. ''I'm so glad you like it.'', Chanel said.

Ryuuzaki's face went from pale to bright red in seconds.

''Come on Zaki let's get some cake and icecream!''

''Okay'', Ryuuzaki said putting on the chain. Chanel grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand and the two headed to the kitchen.

* * *

So please tell me what you think. I love to get reviews so please feel free to do so. Now I'm going to go watch some greys anatomy. Man I love that show.


	5. What I want To be when I grow up

*sniff* Your not going to believe what happened to me yesterday. Well you see when I do dishes I only like to use blue dish washing liquid. Now doing the dishes is such a drag. But to keep me from complaining about how many chores I have to do, while my little brother is old enough to some himself.

She buys the blue ones. So I went to the dishes, after studing my ass off. I poured some on to the sponge AND IT WAS CLEAR! You don't know how pissed off I was, What has the world come to when you cant trust dish washing liquid anymore! *sniff* Well while I keep sulking about my dish washing liqiud, why don't you get to the story.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my my phone and computer, and even that's limited.**_

* * *

**What I want to when I grow up**

It was january. Exactly four month's at being at the Wammy house. Ryuuzaki and Chanel were at the top of the class, but Chanel was second to Ryuuzaki. Also when it came to chess Ryuuzaki always won.

Chanel knew that today was the day she was going to beat Ryuuzaki at chess, She could feel it in her heart and soul.

''Alright class listen up'', the teacher said. All the kids looked up from thier work.

''Now I want all of you to listen carefully about what I'm going to say. You've been attending this class for several months now. It's time you all know why we have this class in the orphaninch.''

All the kidslistened very carefully. Especially Chanel she wanted to know the pupose of this class.

''This class is here to build intellectual people of the world. To help bring out the great intelligence that may or may not be aware to you children. Now I'm going to ask you a very important question. I want you to take a week and think on it clearly. Be sure your answer is the one you desire.''

''Can you just tell us what it is already'', the boy interrupted.

The teacher sighed. ''Alright. Now the question is, What do you want to be when you grow up?'' The teacher wrote this on the black board behind him.

Chanel's eyes widened. She had never thought of what career she would take up as an adult. This would be interesting and maybe even fun. Chanel looked over to Ryuuzaki to see his reaction.

He seemed to be in deep thought, because he had his thumb to his lip and continued to look straight ahead.

''Good so now that you all understand, class is dismissed. Make sure to make your dission carefully.''

The class collected thier things and everyone left. Chanel and Ryuuzaki headed to the playroom.

''So how about we play some chess'', Chanel suggested already setting up the board.

''Hm?'', Ryuuzaki asked.

Chanel patted the spot on the floor signaling Ryuuzaki to sit. He sat down and they began to play. Chanel was putting her all into the game, while Ryuuzaki was just playing absent minded.

''CHECK MATE'', Chanel exclaimed.

''Huh? What?'', Ryuuzaki asked completely confused.

Then chanel got up and started doing a winning dance. It was a combination of the wave and the running man. Ryuuzaki looked at the board then looked at her.

''What are you doing'', he asked kinda scared.

''I'm doing the I beat Zaki dance'', she said.

''Well it's more like the your scaring me dance'', he said.

Chanel stopped dancing to glare at him.

''Besides you only won because I wasn't really paying attention.'', Ryuuzaki said putting the board away.

''Whatever I still I won.''

''It was a cheap win.''

Chanel rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. She didn't want to end up smacking ryuuzaki across the face.

''So zaki, do you know what you want to be when you grow up?''

''I'm not sure i never really put any thought in it.''

Then the two exited the playroom and headed for Ryuuzaki's room.

''What about you Chanel? Do you Know what you want to be?''

They walked all the way down the hall. That's were Ryuuzaki's room was. Then they entered.

''No I'm not quite sure either'', She responded. Then she walked over to a very small book shelf in Ryuuzaki's room.

''Hey why do you have a book shelf and I don't'', she asked narrowing her eyes.

''Just lucky I suppose'', he said taking his seat on the bed, in his usual position.

Chanel looked through the list of books on the shelf. There wasn't many but they all seemed to be mystery books. One of them in specific was a Agatha Christies, And then there were none. Chanel began to look through it.

''That book is very hilarious. I read half and I had already figured out that it was...''

Chanel cut him off. ''Ah'', she exclaimed. ''Just because your smart enough to figure out the ending doesn't mean you have to ruin it for me.''

''Oh I apologize. It's just that everyone in that book was too stupid to realize that the killer was...''

''Please stop. I want to read it.'', Chanel pleaded.

''Alright. I suppose you want to go through all the laughs.''

Chanel sighed. ''Forget it.'', She said putting the book back onto the shelf. ''Ryuuzaki you really do have great deduction skills.''

''Thank you.''

Then Chanel walked over to Ryuuzaki's bed and sat down. ''You know Zaki you shouldn't let your skills go to waste. Maybe you can become something that favors your skills.''

''Really you think so?''

''Of course I do. By the way where do you think you got your deduction skills?''

''It's probably inherited'', Ryuuzaki said.

''Inherited'', Chanel asked raising an eyebrow.

''From my mother and father'', Ryuuzaki said not thinking for a second.

''Really your mom and dad? What did they do for a living?''

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened. He had just realized that he had been talking about his mom and dad. He never liked to talk about them because of what happened.

''No'', he said. ''Just forget what I said.''

Chanel put her head to the side. Then shrugged it off, and lyed down. Her legs were hanging off the bed, and her arms were stretched out aboveher head. She closed her eyes and began to think of possible careers that would suit her.

Ryuuzaki went into deep thought he was also trying to think of possible careers that suited him. He knew his deduction and conceptualization were goood, both Chanel and Wammy had complimented him on them.

Then something in his head whispered; ''Why don't you become a detective?''

''A detective'', ryuuzaki thought to himself. He pondered on this for a moment. Both his parents were a detective, they had worked as a team. Ryuuzaki closed his eyes and thought hard on this.

'Alright'', he thought. ''Why not become a detective. It's in my blood after all.''

Ryuuzaki smiled then opened his eyes, he saw Chanel about 4 centimeters away from his face. His eyes went even wider then usual.

Chanel narrowed her eyes at him. Then said; ''You figured out what you want to be when you grow up.''

''How did she know that'', Ryuuzaki thought to himself.

''So tell me what it is.''

Ryuuzaki sighed. ''Fine. I've decided that I want to be a detective.''

''A...detective?''

''Yes that's right.''

''That's...SO TOTALY COOL!'', Chanel exploded. She jumped on Ryuuzaki forcing him down.

''Your so cool for knowing what you want to be! I still haven't figured out what I wanna be.'' Chanel buried her face into Ryuuzaki's shirt and sighed.

Ryuuzaki grunted slightly. ''Chanel do you mind getting...'' But Chanel cut him off.

''Wait I have an idea'', she exclaimed, getting off of him.

Ryuuzaki's eye twitched he hated to be interupted by anyone.

''Why don't I become a detective too.''

''What?''

''Yeah I can be your second in command.'', she suggested.

''My what?''

''You know I can help your cases. Mr. Wammy said that I have good deduction and conceptualization skills So do I have your approval?''

Ryuuzaki stared at her for a moment, then sighed. He thought for a moment. ''Do I really want her to be my 'second in command'? Well she was right when she said her deduction and concept are good. I guess I could consider it.''

Ryuuzaki sighed again. ''Fine you can be my 'second in command'.'' Then he sat up.

''Yeah!'' Chanel through her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. ''I promise I will make you proud Zaki.''

''Yeah okay'', Ryuuzaki said smiling slightly.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had some uh...problems...If you know what I mean, ;D And no it wasn't only the detergent, ( hint- i'm a girl.) So uh enough about my ''problem". Please review. You know how much I love ur comments. =D


	6. Detectives!

Hello my readers. First I want to thank you all for reviewing. Also starting today is mid-winter recess. So you know what that means, updating! And lots of it. Well lets gets to this story.

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own death note, okay.**_

* * *

_**Detectives!**_

It had been one week. Chanel and Ryuuzaki were in class. Chanel was so excited she found herself slightly jumping in her seat. Ryuuzaki was just staring at her.

''Excited are we'', ha said

''You know it!'', Chanel exclaimed. Ryuuzaki smiled slightly.

''Alright everyone'', the teacher said. ''I assume you all have an idea of your future career.''

All the kids nodded and smiled.

''Why don't we start with you two'', the teacher said referring to the two boys in the front.

''I want to be a great actor.'', said the one to the right.

The teacher just stared at the boy for a moment before continuing. ''And you'', the teacher said.

''I'm going to be a nero surgeon'', said the one to the left.

The teacher smiled. ''Now the next row will tell me thiers starting with Ryuuzaki!''

''Well I have decided to become a detective'', Ryuuzaki said.

The teacher continued to smile, then looked to Chanel.

''I'm going to be a detective too'', Chanel said. ''I'm Zaki's second in command, he said so!''

Ryuuzaki covered his face with his hand and nodded. Some of the kids giggled.

The teacher chuckled a little. ''There just so adorable'', he thought.

The girl next to Chanel said that she wanted to be an artist. Then finally it was beyond's turn.

''I'm going to be adetective as well'', he said.

''Copy cat'', Chanel thought.

The teacher nodded. ''Well those are all good choices'', the teacher said. ''I want Ryuuzaki, Chanel, Beyond, and John to stay after class, the rest may go. Now class is dismissed.''

The boy and girl left, and the rest stayed. Chanel, Ryuuzaki, and John stepped foward to the teachers desk, but beyond stayed in the back of the room in the shadows.

''Now you all seem to have great ambitions'', the teacher said. ''I'm going to provide special work for all of you, to help make your dreams an reality. The rest of the class has goals that they may accomplish themselves.''

The children just continued to listen to the teacher.

''So you John, you will be given work that will contain science and mathamatical work that will help you.''

John nodded.

''Since the rest of you have decided to become detctives, you will recieve work that will help you achieve that goal. Such as newspapers for current events and other materials you will need. Do you understand?''

Chanel and Ryuuzaki nodded.

''Do you understand Beyond'', the teacher asked because he couldn't see beyonds expression.

''Yes'', he said

Chanel was jumping for joy in her head. Ryuuzaki was smiling, and since Beyond was consumed in the darkness he couldn't be seen, only his eyes were visible.

''Well good. Now that you all understand you all may leave.'' Then they all ran out, except for Beyond who lagged behind.

Then Chanel turned to Ryuuzaki and said; ''We'll be great detectives, I just know it.''

Ryuuzaki stared at her. Then he smiled and said, ''Yeah we will.''

* * *

Wow okay I know this chapter is really short. But don't worry. My chapters in the future will be longer than this. So please review. You know thatI always love to hear your comments. =D


	7. Our First Case

Hello my readers. Thank you for all your reviews. So now I really don't have anything to really tell you.... wait yes there is! I'm being stalked, by this asain guy! He was in my last school. He really liked me, and the whole school knew about it. I'm not the prettiest girl in the world, but I'm not bad looking either. I didn't like him because he basically followed me pratically everywhere I went.

Now the reason why I left that school was not becuase of the creepy guy, it was kinda becuase I made a few enemies and we were moving to another burrow. So to make a long story short.

Me and my friends went to hottopic yesterday and we took the bus home. Anyway as we made are way to the bus stop he was behind us. Now this guy lives in a completely different burrow than I do. So it freaked me out. The whole bus ride he just kept looking at me. I told my friend and she had us get off the very next stop.

Thank god he didn't follow us off the bus. So my friend called her dad and he picked us all up. I guess the thing that really ticked me off was the fact that I had to wait in the cold. Come on I don't even think a girl like me should even have a stalker. Anyway while I try and get rid of this stalker, why don't you read my fic.

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own death note. *tear***_

_

* * *

_

_**Our first case**_

It had been 10 month since Chanel and Ryuuzaki decided to become detectives. The class was much larger now, instead of only just 6 kids in the class, there was 15. half the class either wanted to be lawyers, judges, doctors or detectives.

The other half of the class had other goals different from that or didn't know what they wanted to be. Ryuuzaki and Chanel were still at the top of the class. Ryuuzaki was still first and Chanel was still second.

Chanel didn't like to be second even to Ryuuzaki. She always tried to tell herself things like; ''Second is just as good as first''. And things like that.

The class wasn't the only thimg that had grown. Ryuuzaki and Chanel were much closer now. Whenever Chanel jumped or hugged Ryuuzaki he was a bit more responsive, but only a little.

Ryuuzaki and Chanel always worked together, on everything. They learned things that enhanced thier deductive reasoning, and many other things that would help them with being detectives.

Then the teacher ended the class. The class all ran out fast. Though Chanel and Ryuuzaki took thier time. Then the teacher stopped them.

''Ryuuzaki, Chanel may I speak with you?'', he said

Both listened.

''Well you two have great potential. You both are at the top of the class and that's why I'm going to give you this.'' The teacher handed them a tan folder.

''What's this'', Chanel asked.

''This is your next assingment. This is a case. There is information that has been collected, pictures, and everything else you'll need.'', the teacher explained.

''So when do we have to hand this in'', Ryuuzaki said examing the folder.

''Yeah and are we going to be working together'', Chanel asked.

''Well you must turn it in tommorow, and you don't have to work together. Though if you want to you may.''

Chanel turned to Ryuuzaki and looked at him.

''Well you are my second in command right'', Ryuuzaki said.

Chanel smiled at him.

''Okay were working together'', she said.

''Good now run along.''

Chanel and Ryuuzaki left the classroom and headed for Ryuuzaki's they got there they emidiatly took a look at the read over the information, while Chanel went over the pictures.

Ryuuzaki read it silently. Chanel saw that one of the pictures of the perpatrators consisted of one of the weapons. Which was somesort of a handgun.

''So'', Chanel said. ''What does it say.''

''It says that it was a bank robbery, and that there were 3 perpetrarors. They were able to escape with about 200,000 dollars and aparrently there get away car was a 1980's volvo.'', Ryuuzaki explained.

''Is that all'', Chanel asked.

''No'', Ryuuzaki said. ''Apparently the car was found broken down 10 blocks away from the bank.''

''What was the date of the robbery'', Chanel asked thoughtfully.

''Let's see. A week ago, November 14th.''

''What was the bank that was robbed?''

''It was one in London. The Barclays bank plc, 27 Soho square.''

Chanel thought for a moment. ''They had to have ditched thier disguises after leaving the car. I don't think the disguises were in the car?''

''No. They probably trashed them someplace.'', Ryuuzaki responded.

''Yeah. Also they must have continued on foot. Which means there hide out was somewhere near the bank.''

''Yes'', Ryuuzaki responded. Though thier hide out had to be some distance from the bank, for them to use a car. Unless they were trying to lose anyone who might try and tract them. Which also means they were going to ditch the car after sometime, but the car beat them to that. We should also look up any hotels near the bank.''

''So you think the hideout is a hotel'', Chanel asked.

''Sure it's a possibility.''

''Was there any video footage'', Chanel asked.

''No. Apparently the cameras were disabled.''

''Well that sucks'', Chanel pouted.

''Yeah'', Ryuuzaki smirked.

Then for the rest of the day Chanel and Ryuuzaki worked on the case. Chanel even spent the night in Ryuuzaki's room to finish up the case.

The next day Ryuuzaki and Chanel walked in with the case. Ryuuzaki handed the teacher the case. Then the teacher looked through the file. Then looked at them.

''So you weren't able to solve the case.''

''Yes sir'', Ryuuzaki said disapointed.

''Yes but we were able to figure out that someone in the bank was in on the robbery. If you just gave us more time...''

The teacher put his hand up silencing Chanel. ''That's okay'', He said smiling. ''This case was false.''

''What'', Ryuuzaki asked.

''Yes you see this was just a pratice case. All you were supposed to do was figure out that someone at the bank was in on the robbery. This was actaully Mr. Wammy's idea.''

Chanel's mouth dropped. Ryuuzaki smirked.

''Well I see he just wanted to test our abilities'', Ryuuzaki said.

''Yes that's right. Though since this came out good, you will be given real cases from now on. Though they will only be minor, until you prove yourself better.''

''Alright sir, thank you'', Chanel said.

''Wait a minute Chanel. How do we know your not lying'', Ryuuzaki asked the teacher.

''Well you'll just have to trust me. Now take your seats class will be starting soon.'' The teacher placed the file on his desk.

Chanel and Ryuuzaki took thier seats.

''Well I hope the teacher wasn't lying when he said we're going to get real cases from now on.'', Chanel said.

''Well he said we're just going to have to trust him'', Ryuuzaki said.

''Do you trust him'', Chanel asked.

Ryuuzaki paused for a moment. ''Well were going to have to trust that what he says is true.'', he said

''Yeah your right'', Chanel said, and sighed. ''Man I hope the teacher wasn't lying.'', She thought.

* * *

Well thanx for reading and please review. Now I'm no slueth, nor am I planning to become one. So slueths don't hate me if some of the stuff was inacurate. Thanx again.


	8. Tennis? Why not!

Hello everyone! Yesterday was Valentines day. So Happy late Valentines Day! Also thanx for your reviews. So I saw the movie ''Avatar" yesterday! It was really great. I also saw the movie ''The sixth sense'' the day before. Both those movies were really good. I have been watching alot of movies latley, either ones I saw before or ones that I haven't. Anyway before I start going off which I do often, why don't you just get to the story.

_**Disclaimer: Let's make this simple, No. There that was good.**_

* * *

_**Tennis? Why not!**_

It was a damp summer afternoon. It had been raining non-stop for a few days now, until it finally decided to stop early that morning. Chanel was in the classroom, she was on one of the two computers in the classroom.

Chanel was amazed on how much the Wammy house had developed within the 3 years she had been there. Apparently there were alot of donations within that time. Also the edvanced class had expanded. Instead of only one there were now 2.

It was also the month of July. Chanel's birthday was in a few weeks. In her past few birthdays she hadn't gotten anything from Ryuuzaki. Now they were in an orphaninch and couldn't buy anything, so Chanel hadn't really expected much.

Though a hand drawn card would still ba nice. She wouldn't mind if Ryuuzaki had at least acknowledged her birthday. After all she had given him a chain a few years back, and whenever it was his birthday she always said happy birthday.

So this year Chanel wasn't really expecting any sort of significance of her birthday from Ryuuzaki. Chanel was looking trough a newspapers website. She had read a few articles, and skimed past ones she thought weren't important.

There was one about some robbery, the perpatrators were caught right away. There was also a few murdersgoing on near the downtown london area. Then she came to a notice. It was advertisement for some tennis competition.

It read; ''Come one, Come all to the junior tennis champions. Location: The Packer tennis courts. Date july 24. Food + Drink will be served.

''Hm. It's on the day of my birthday'', Chanel thought. ''Well that'd be great. Me and Zaki can enter. It will be a great way to spend my birthday. I cant wait to tell him.''

Now niether Chanel or Ryuuzaki could really play tennis, but they learned quick. Chanel got up and went to look for Ryuuzaki.

She found him in his room eating a huge piece of strawberry shortcake.

''Hey Zaki.''

''Hi'', Ryuuzaki said through a mouthful of cake.

''Your not going to beleive what I found on a newspapers website.'', she said.

''A careless robbery, and a couple murders in downtown london'', Ryuuzaki responded.

''Must he know everything'', Chanel thought to herself. ''Yes and no'', she responded.

''What do you mean'', Ryuuzaki asked.

''What I mean is that theres going to be a junior tennis championships at the packer tennis courts.''

''Really? How interesting. When are they being held?''

''Three weeks from now. On july 24."', she stated.

''July 24?'', Ryuuzaki asked.

''Uh-huh'', Chanel said. ''Zaki you better not forget my birthday this year or your goin' to get it!'', Chanel thought to herself.

''We should register ourselves. What do you think'',Chanel said.

''I thimk that's a great idea'', Ryuuzaki said.

''What's a great idea'', Lind asked walking in.

''Oh hi big brother'', Chanel said.

''Don't you knock'', Ryuuzaki asked clearly irratated.

''The door was open'', Lind said.

''Still'', Ryuuzaki said.

''Alrigh then... What's up with you two'', Lind asked.

''Oh. Well we were just talking about the junior tennis championships.'', Chanel said.

''Oh'', Lind said.

''Hey why dont you come along'', Chanel suggested.

''What'', Ryuuzaki and Lind said in unison.

''Yeah the day of the competition is also on my birthday. It would be great if you came.''

''I'm not sure. I dont even know how to play tennis.'', Lind said.

''Well that's okay. Niether does me or Zaki, but we could all learn'', she offered.

''I still dont know.'', Lind said clearly trying to get out of the situation.

''Oh come on'', Chanel pouted. Trying to look her cutest so he would give in.

''Chanel if your brother doesn't want to you shouldn't force him'', Ryuuzaki said.

''Oh, but it's on my birthday. Come on it would mean the world to me.'', she begged.

''Lind sighed. ''Fine I'll think about it, but where are you going to get a ride. If you cant get a ride I'm out.'', Lind bargained.

''Oh dont you worry about that dear brother I'll take care of everything'', Chanel said with a smirk. Then ran out of the room. She ran all the way to Mr. Wammy's office. Surely he can find the answer to this small situation.

* * *

Yeah. I'm so glad I'm finally on the chapters of the Junior British Tennis Championships. Wow that was a mouthful! I will probably make this of at least 4 to 5 chapters. With them practising and the championships. I might also add a small twist inbetween them practicing and the championship.

I've really wanted to make a chapter about this character for a while now. Maybe you can guess who it is. Well anyway please read and review. if you review I'll give you all cupcakes.

Chanel: Hey what about muffins, I like muffins. * Ryuuzaki walks in*

Ryuuzaki: Chanel muffins are just ugly cupcakes.

Chanel: How could you say that?! I dont think you know how delishes muffins are.

Ryuuzaki: Muffins are good, but they dont have the delishes icing that cupcakes do. * Takes bite of cupcake*

Chanel: How dare you disrespect my muffins!

Me: Would you two just stop it already! How about I give the readers both cupcakes and muffins.

Chanel: Well I guess I can live with that.

Ryuuzaki: Yeah, but cupcakes are still better.

Chanel: I'll show you how delishes muffins are! Especially the chocolate chip and bannana nut!

Me: *Face palm* Anyway like I said please review. ^_^'


	9. Tennis, Tennis, and more Tennis!

Hello my readers. So I want to thank everyone for the reviews I got. You know how much I love them, the good ones. Anyway sorry I couldn't get to you yesterday. I had to do some vaca work plus study. So sorry. I just hate to finish my work at the last moment, which I often do. Kinda sad huh? Anyway I'll just let you get to the fic.^^

_**Disclaimer: Please people I dont death note. That belongs to Ohba and Obata.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Tennis, Tennis, and more Tennis!**_

''Wake up!'' Chanel had been jumping on Lind's bed for a while now, trying to get him to wake up.

Lind opened his eyes to see his little sister standing on his bed, and Ryuuzaki a few feet away. He was holding the tennis rackets.

''Come on Zaki he's not waking up. Let's just go without him.''

''Chanel look he's awake'', Ryuuzaki said.

Chanel turned around to look at Lind. He looked completely annoyed. Then he pushed her off his bed. There was a light thud as Chanel hit the floor.

''Ow! That really hurt! How could you be so mean Lind!'' Ryuuzaki helped Chanel off the floor.

''Did you get hurt Chanel'', Ryuuzaki asked with some concern in his voice.

''I just kinda hurt my leg a little, that's all.'' Ryuuzaki glared at Lind for hurting Chanel.

''Now come on Lind we're going to go practice today'',Chanel said.

Lind got off his bed and followed Lind and Chanel downstairs to the car. Lind got in first, Chanel second, and Ryuuzaki last. Chanel rested her head on Ryuuzaki's shoulder, and closed her eyes. Ryuuzaki just stared at her. Then she snuggled up with Ryuuzaki's arm and fell asleep.

Lind stared at them. He knew that Ryuuzaki and Chanel were close. Closer than he was with her. Lind always thought that Chanel would one day, when it really came down to it, choose Ryuuzaki over him.

He didn't like this at all. Then the car came to a complete stop. Chanel fluttered her eyes at that moment

''Were here! come on Zaki let's go!''

Ryuuzaki stepped out of the car, with Chanel following him. Then Lind slowly stepped out of the car. Ryuuzaki and Chanel were walking towards the tennis courts, Lind slowly behind them.

''You know Zaki you should really get more sleep.'', Chanel said.

''Why do you say that'', Ryuuzaki asked.

''Your starting to get little mini bags under your eyes. You look a little like a panda.''

''Really I look like a panda?''

''Yeah, but a really awesome panda!'' Chanel smiled at him, Ryuuzaki smiled slightly at her.

Ryuuzaki and Chanel already made it to the courts, but Lind was still slacking.

''Hurry up Lind!'', chanel shouted. Then he finally made it.

''Alright me and Zaki will play the first game. Then after we all practice we'll register ourselves.'', Chanel said.

''Why do you two get to play the first game'', Lind asked.

''Well dear brother, it's because your a slowpoke.'' Lind glared at her. Apparently he didn't like to be called a slowpoke.

Then Chanel and Ryuuzaki took thier positions on the court. Ryuuzaki made the first serve and it was perfect. It flew completely past Chanel, and she stood in shock.

''Zaki have you played tennis before'', Chanel asked still in shock.

''No but my parents used to play alot and I used to watch. I took what I saw memorized it. Then used it on you.''

''Wow'', Chanel and Lind said in unison.

''Fine. Serve, but this time I'm ready'', Chanel said.

Ryuuzaki served. Chanel tryed to hit the ball, but sadly she missed.

''I thought you said you were ready'', Ryuuzaki mocked, smirking a little.

Chanel shook her head. Then she did the I'm watching you sign.

''Serve'', Chanel said.

Chanel obsevered Ryuuzaki's movements and as the ball came at her she was able to hit it. Then Ryuuzaki came back at her, and she tried her best to keep up with him. This basically went on for a while, until Ryuuzaki won.

''I cant believe you won! Cheater!''

''How did I cheat?'', Ryuuzaki asked.

''You knew how to play, and all the tactics to use against me, since I'm a beginer!''

''So that's not cheating.'', Ryuuzaki said.

''Just forget it'', Chanel said. ''Come on Lind it's your turn. Who do you want challenge?''

''Ryuuzaki'', Lind said simply.

''Why'', Chanel said cocking her head to the side.

''Isn't it obvious. It's because he won.''

''Hmph'', chanel said. Then she walked over to a bench and sat down.

Ryuuzaki served first, and Lind had missed completely.

''15-love!'', Chanel shouted from the bench, clearly trying to annoy Lind.

Lind glared at her. She stuck her tounge out at him. Then Ryuuzaki served again. Lind missed again.

''30-love'', Chanel shouted.

''Shut up Chanel! We know the score!'', Lind shouted back at her.

''I will not be silenced!'', Chanel protested.

''I said shut your mouth!'', Lind continued to shout.

Then Ryuuzaki hit Lind on the head with a tennis ball.

''Ow! Ryuuzaki what's wrong with you, that really hurt'', Lind shouted.

''Don't talk to her like that'', Ryuuzaki said glaring at Lind.

''40-love!'', Chanel shouted.

''!!!!!!!!!!''

* * *

''Where's Zaki'', Chanel whined.

''I don't know he said he had to do something, after we registered ourselves.'', Lind stated.

''What did he have to do?'', Chanel asked.

''How am I supposed to know? Anyway he better hurry up, the cars already here.''

''Oh there he is'', Chanel pointed out.

''Good now let's go.'', Lind said.

''So what were you doing Zaki'', Chanel asked Ryuuzaki as soon as he was next to her.

''Nothing.'', Ryuuzaki said.

''You know Zaki you don't have to be so secretive all the time. We are friends, right.'', Chanel said going into the car.

Ryuuzaki didn't respond just followed her into the car.

Chanel yawned. Then snuggled up with Ryuuzaki's arm and fell asleep.

''I can't believe Chanel made us sign up to this tennis thing'', Lind said coming out of nowhere.

''I don't see why your complaining. The competition could actually be enjoyable.'', Ryuuzaki said.

''The only reason you like it is because you can play the game better than most people we've seen'', Lind stated.

''Your piont'', Ryuuzaki said.

''Anyway'', Lind said trying to change the subject. ''where did youy go that took you so long to come back?''

''I don't see why that's any of your cocern'', Ryuuzaki said.

''Why are you so secretive'', Lind asked.

''Why are you in my business'', Ryuuzaki countered.

''Your such a wierdo Ryuuzaki'', Lind said.

At that moment Chanel shot her eyes open. ''What did you say'', Chanel said getting into Lind's face.

''I..I..I'', Lind stuttered in shock.

''Calm down Chanel. It's no ones fault that he doesn't have any manners, well except his.'', Ryuuzaki said.

''I don't care he should know'', Chanel said. ''You know what Lind I don't think that Zaki is a wierdo at all! He smart, talented, and nice.''

''Well if you love him so much why don't you marry him'', Lind said.

Chanel's face went bright red, but she made a comback after two minutes.

''Maybe I will'', she said. Then snuggled up to Ryuuzaki burying her face in his shirt.

''Chanel is kinda cute when she's mad'', Ryuuzaki thought.

Lind huffed. Then looked out the window trying to keep calm.

* * *

Alright. So the next chapter is going to be really fun. I'm going to put in a surprise character. Can anyone guess who it might be. I've really wanted to explore this charater a little more. I just know this is going to be fun. So please hit that little review button. Thank you. ^_^


	10. Twin or Clone?

Hello readers! Thanx for reading and reviewing. So I really don't have much to say. Why don't you just get to the fic then.=D

_**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10 - Twin or Clone?**_

Chanel was skipping down the hall. She had a lot on her mind. She was thinking about the tennis competition. Winning the tennis competition to be exact. She imagined winning. That huge trophy. Everyone cheering for her.

Then she bumped into something. BAM! She opened her eyes to see that something was actually a someone. That someone was Ryuuzaki. At least she thought it was. He seemed a bit different today.

"Sorry Zaki", she said very apologetically. "Are you all right?"

He didn't respond. He just had an annoyed look on his face. Then she helped him up. Then he stared at her, with a look he had never given her before. It made her feel very uncomfortable. So she tried to break the silence.

"I like your shirt Zaki it's a nice shade of black. It's good to see you wearing different clothes. Though I do like your white long-sleeved shirt."

Then he smiled but his smile seemed to be somewhat dark. Chanel became a little nervous.

"Chanel would you like something to eat?" He asked.

"Um..Sure Zaki."

Then they headed to the kitchen. When they arrived Ryuuzaki went into the fridge and pulled out a jar of jam. He stuck his fingers in the jar, and started eating the jam with his hands.

"Wow Zaki. In all the years that I've known you I thought you would've picked cake over jam.", Chanel said. He didn't respond, just stared with that smile.

Chanel sat down on one of the stools and watched him.

Meanwhile...

Ryuuzaki walked into the playroom. He found Lind talking to one of the girls from the orphanage.

"Lind have you seen Chanel," he asked flatly. "I've been looking all over for her."

"Sorry Ryuuzaki I haven't seen her since this morning. I actually thought she was with you.", Lind replied.

Ryuuzaki sighed, then said; "Thank you, I suppose."

Then he turned on his heal and left the room.

_This is strange_, Ryuuzaki thought to himself._ I haven't seen her all day, and neither has Lind. Usually she would be with me all day. Until she gets bored or mad at me. Is she mad at me? There was nothing I did or said that could've angered her. Possibly she's just sore about how I'm better at tennis than her. She really shouldn't be. Anyway I'll get some cake. Hopefully Chanel is in the kitchen._

Meanwhile in Chanel's situation...

"So Zaki. Are you ready for the tennis tournament tomorrow?"

"Tennis tournament", he asked.

"Yes the junior tennis championships. We've been practicing for three weeks straight. It's tommorow", Chanel said wide-eyed.

"Oh yes of course. It just slipped my mind for a moment", he said with that same smile.

Chanel was absolutely freaked out. _He couldn't have forgotten_, Chanel thought. _Ryuuzaki has the best memory out of anyone I know, well except when it comes to birthdays. Still, we've been practicing our faces off for this. Something's off._

Then Chanel used her shinigami eyes to see Ryuuzaki's name. His name was completely different. Chanel thought she was losing it. She rubbed her eyes, then checked his name again. It was different, she really wasn't losing her mind.

Chanel jumped off the stool completely startled.

"Is something wrong Chanel", he asked with that smile. Clearly knowing what was wrong.

"Your not Ryuuzaki", she said in almost a whisper.

"Took you long enough to figure that out, and even with those eyes of yours. Which are just like mine. I really thought that you would've figured it out sooner. With your eyes, and the fact that your second in class. It seems that your way too careless."

_Who is this guy, _Chanel thought. _He looked the same as Ryuuzaki. He could be his twin or his clone. Not to mention he has the shinigami eyes_.

"Who are you", Chanel asked.

"Well I'm sure you would better know me as Beyond Birthday. I'm pleased to meet you."

Chanel was scared. This guy looked exactly liked Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki didn't have any brothers, not that she knew of. Beyond placed the jar onto the counter and walked towards Chanel.

Chanel was confused and a little scared, that she spat out the first thing that would come out of her mouth; "Stay away from me you freak!"

Then Beyond's eyes became like malice. "What did you say", he asked in a voice that sounded like the hissing of a snake.

Then he grabbed her, and took a good hold of her.

"No! Stop it, let me go!"

Chanel began struggling. In all the commotion the glass jar was knocked over, onto the floor. Then Beyond tackled Chanel onto the floor. A piece of glass cut Chanel's arm.

"Get off of me", Chanel shouted still struggling to break free.

"You really shouldn't call people freaks it's not nice," beyond hissed.

"I don't care you are a freak!"

Then Beyond became even more angry. "You want to see how much of a freak I can be," he said with a wild look in his eye.

Then he grabbed a large piece of glass, that was next to him.

"You have such pretty skin", he hissed. "I'll just have to fix that."

Then he cut her cheek with the piece of glass. Chanel screamed as loud as she could. Hoping someone would hear her cries of help. Thankfully Ryuuzaki heard her screaming, and came running.

When he entered the kitchen he saw beyond on top of Chanel, continuing to try and hurt her. In one swift motion Ryuuzaki kicked Beyond in the head, sending him off of Chanel. Chanel was completely frightened.

She observed Ryuuzaki making sure it was him. Reading the name above his head several times not allowing to believe herself until she was completely reassured.

"Chanel what happened," Ryuuzaki asked lowering himself and observing her cuts. He then reached his hand to her to help her up, but she pulled away slightly, still nervous, but then took his hand, and he helped her up.

When she was up she clung to Ryuuzaki, and began to cry into his shirt.

Ryuuzaki put his hand on Chanel's head. "It'll be all right Chanel. I'm here now," he said trying to comfort her.

"Man that was one hard kick", beyond said holding his head.

Ryuuzaki turned to him, and gave him a look that could kill. "What's wrong with you," Ryuuzaki shouted.

"Oh don't worry. I didn't hurt her too bad. She's just mostly scared."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Well if you must know she called me a freak."

"And that's enough to do this to her", Ryuuzaki shouted. Chanel was still clinging to him.

"Well she learned her lesson now didn't she? She shouldn't call people names."

Then Ryuuzaki snapped. He got Chanel off him. Went over to beyond and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Woah take it easy Ryuuzaki," beyond said with a small smirk growing on his face.

Ryuuzaki looked him dead in the eye. "Don't you ever touch her, come near her or let alone look at her again," Ryuuzaki said his eyes cold and even more serious than usual.

"Or you'll do what? Hurt me?" Beyond smirked.

Ryuuzaki then let go of Beyond. Beyond's grin then grew wider."I knew you wouldn't hurt me. You'd never hurt me now would you, Lawlipop?" "Beyond, get this through your head. You're not worth the time nor the energy," Ryuuzaki said his glare becoming more intense. "You will leave Chanel alone. Do you understand?"

"I can't make any promises that girlfriend of yours is kinda cute", beyond said with his signature grin.

Ryuuzaki stared hard at Beyond, then he turned around and left the kitchen taking Chanel with him. Ryuuzaki sighed, once he and Chanel left the kitchen, and then he looked at Chanel's arm and face.

"Come on Chanel let's clean up your cuts."

Then they walked upstairs to the bathroom. When they arrived Chanel hopped up on the counter top, while Ryuuzaki got the first aid kit.

"Zaki?"

"Yes Chanel?"

"Why does beyond look like you? Is he your twin?"

"No."

"Are you two related then."

"No, we're not."

"Oh." Chanel stopped asking questions. She didn't want to annoy Ryuuzaki.

"Chanel promise me that you will try to stay away from him as much as you can."

"I promise."

"Good. Now this may sting a little." Ryuuzaki sprayed some of the medicine on Chanel's cuts. She flinched slightly. Then he covered them with bandages.

"Thank you Zaki," Chanel said quietly.

"You're welcome."

When they came out of the bathroom Ryuuzaki looked at Chanel. He saw that she looked tired and a little sad. So he decided to cheer her up.

"Here Chanel," Ryuuzaki said handing her a lollipop.

Chanel didn't respond just looked at it.

"Do you want it," he asked.

"Sure", Chanel said. Then Ryuuzaki pulled one out for himself.

"Zaki."

"Yes," Ryuuzaki asked turning to Chanel.

Then Chanel hugged him. "Thank you Zaki," she said smiling.

"Your welcome."

"Hey Zaki."

"What?"

"How many licks does take to get to a tootsie roll of a tootsie pop?"

Ryuuzaki just smirked at this. _It seems as though she back to her regular self._ He thought.

_**End of Chapter 10 - Twin or Clone?**_

* * *

Yeah! I finally did a chapter with beyond. Too bad no one guessed it, but that's okay. Anyway please let me know if my perspective of beyond birthday was off. So please as always review! Thank you. =D

**(I had to fix a few things with this chapter, in this one, Ryuuzaki had shown way too much emotion, and after looking over it, and taking advice from my readers, I have finally fixed it. Hope this one is better.)**


	11. The Junior British Tennis Championships!

HELLO READERS! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in like forever. I've been really busy. There was so much on my plate my baby was neglected. There was no way I could really update. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway here's what you've all been waiting for!

Chapter 11of the angel sorrow! woohoo yeah! *Lots of applause*

_**Disclaimer: Come on like i really own death note.....No i don't.......**_

_

* * *

_

_**The Junior British Tennis Championships**_

_**(try saying that 5x fast)**_

The sunlight peeked in through the curtain and gently hit Chanel's face. She sat up and stretched her arms and legs. She blinked a few times and then sighed. ''Where's roki?'', she thought. ''He's been gone for a long time now. I wonder wheres he been?'' Then suddenly Chanel jumped out of bed.''Oh my goodness! Big brother!'', she said jumping on over to Lind's bed. He shot his eyes open at that moment. ''Huh? What is it Chanel'', he said with a groan. ''Come on, Come on! The championships are today!''

''Oh"", was all he said. Chanel jumped off her brothers bed and went into the dresser they both shared. She took out a whie T-shirt, white shorts and socks. Then put them on. Then she combed her hair and put it into a really high ponytail. She grabbed her lockate from under her pillow and put it on. Then Lind did the same as she; dressing himself and combed his hair.

Then grabbed his and Chanel's tennis shoes, and passed Chanel hers. Chanel tossed them on and tied as fast as she could. Then grabbed her tenis racket and ran out the room. Lind grabbed his and chased after chanel. ''Chanel slow down! You dont have to rush! Slow down!'' ''No! I have to get Zaki!'', she said still racing down the long hall. ''Don't worry I'm sure he's ready.'' ''I'm still going to get him.

''Then all of a sudden Chanel bumped into something (someone).''Ah! Why do I keep bumping into things!'', she muttered. She picked up her head and saw that she was on top of Ryuuzaki. He was grabbing his head in pain. Then he opened his eyes.

''Hi Zaki. Sorry I fell on you.....and knocked you over....", She said a little embarresed. Then Ryuuzaki began to blush. Chanel wasn't sure why. Wasn't she supposed to be the one embarresed. After she was the clutz in this situation. Then Chanel noticed that she was so close to Ryuuzaki's face they could bump foreheads or possibly jumped off of him and began to blush.

''Hey what's up with the two of you", Lind said a little out of breath. "Nothings wrong", Chanel said trying to loose the red from her face. "We should get going", she said. The three of them walked down the stairs, outside and to the car. The car ride wasn't long and they were quickly brought to the tennis courts.

"Yeah were here! Come on!" Chanel pushed Lind out of the car. Lind fell flat on his face onto the ground. Chanel ran out of the car and stepped on Lind's back in the process. Then she ran off to the courts. "Chanel wait a minute", Ryuuzaki shouted and ran off to go get Chanel. Also stepping on Lind's back in the process. Chanel had ran really fast in excitement. Then she bumped into someone. The person was really tall and big. Which made Chanel fall onto her back after bumping into them.

Chanel looked up to see who she bumped into. When she looked up she saw this huge girl. The size of the girl intimidated Chanel, and it really didn't help that the girl had this extremely horrible look on her face. Chanel got up slowly. " um sorry", she said quitely. The girl forwned atr her then turned and went on her way. "Chanel you shouldn't run off like that", Ryuuzaki said from behind her. The sound of his voice made her jolt slightly though she tried not to make it noticable to him. " Sorry my excitment got the better of me", she said turning to face him.

"It's fine." Then Lind finally caught up to them. "Damn you", he said rubbing his back. "Who", Chanel asked. "The both of you." "Why", she asked raising an eyebrow. " You both stepped on my back!" "Oh that." "Are'nt you going to apologize?!" Chanel looked to the side of her. " Yeah, sure, kay, sorry", she said not really interested. " Hey where is Zaki", Chanel asked looking around. "He's over there by the food stand", Lind pointed out. Chanel walked over to the stand were Ryuuzaki was. " Hey were are you going", Lind shouted to her. Then sighed and ooked for a bench.

"Hey Zaki do you have money to buy these things." "Some of these things are free. Like these cupcakes, for example. Also those candy bars and little strawberry candies", he explained pointing to the various assortment of sweets. "I see", she said then collected two cupcakes and headed for a near by bench. She was about to take a bite of her cupcake when Roki snuck up on her. "Hey what's up", he said floating upside down in front of her. 'Nothing much", she said calmly. "Same here. Hey what's that your eating", he asked floating right side up.

"It's called a cupcake", she taking a bite of it. "Can I try it", he asked with wide eyes. "Sure", she said then tossed him the cupcake. He caught it with his mouth and ate it quickly. His eyes widened. "That was delishious", he exclaimed. "More give me more!" "Fine calm down", she said tossing him the other. Then Ryuuzaki came over to her. "Chanel when you just tossed the cupcakes were did they fall to?" Chanel was shocked. She didn't know Ryuuzaki was watching. Then she came up with something quick. "What do you mean Zaki? I ate them." "Chanel I just saw you toss them and then they disapeared into thin air."

"Sure they did. You know Zaki you should get your eyes checked." Ryuuzaki didn't respond just stared at her for a moment. "Yes Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me", he said the sat down, but not in his normal fetal possien. Instead he sat in a normal sitting possien. Chanel noticed this, but she decided not to comment on it. "Chanel I have a surprise for you", he said. "A surprise", she exclaimed. "What is it?!" Ryuuzaki smiled. " First you must close your eyes", he said. Chanel did as such. Then Ryuuzaki took a case from his pocket , placed it in Chanel's hand and enclosed her fingers around it.

Chanel opened her eyes and looked at the case in her hands. "Well aren't you going to open it", Ryuuzaki asked with a smile. Chanel opened it and what lay inside was charm bracelet. Chanel's eyes widened . "Ryuuzaki it's beautiful", she said looking up at him. "I'm glad you like it", he said. "Here let me help you put it on." He then placed the bracelet around her wrist. Chanel began to admire the bracelet. "Ryuuzaki how did you get the money to buy this?" "Don't worry about that", he said. (A/N: Ryuuzaki got the money from watari if your wondering)

"I just wanted to get you something for your birthday. I'm sorry I never really ever acknowleged your birthday before. Anyway Happy Birthday Chanel", Ryuuzaki said. A smile grew apon Chanel's face. "Thank you Zaki it's the best thing I've ever gotten", she said throughing her arms around his neck. Ryuuzaki blushed slightly. Then Chanel let go of Ryuuzaki and began to admire the bracelet. Ryuuzaki's blush faded. "Hey Zaki do any of these charms have a meaning", Chanel asked looking at the bracelet in the light.

"Actaully they all do. You see that looks like a cookie with a bite taken out resembles when we first met." "Oh yeah right we met over cookies", Chanel said. "Yeah", Ryuuzaki said slightly embarresed. "The magnifying glass is for when you helped me realize my occupation in life. The tennis racket is a resemblence of the junior british tennis championships. The box of chocolates is that I can rarely know what to expect from you. Then finally the attached Cloister L and C resembles our friendship.

Chanel was blushing madly after he finished. She was speachless. "Chanel", Ryuuzaki asked. Chanel turned to him. Then with suddenly she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It was over as quick as it started, but left it's mark. Ryuuzaki and Chanel's face were both extremely red. There was silence between the two. Then Lind ran over to the two. "Hey there you are. I've been looking for you. They've already placed who will go off with who, and they already started. Chanel your next right after these to kids are done. Now hurry up and come", Lind said.

"Right", Chanel said. Then Chanel and Ryuuzaki followed Lind to the courts. They watched the match for about a few minutes then it was Chanel's turn. She went up to the courts and met up with her opponent. It was the girl whom she bumped into. The girl stared at her with a friece look. "I must break you", she said and then made her way to her spot on the court. "What was that. I didn't do anything to her. What's her problem", Chanel thought. Then she looked to Lind and Ryuuzaki. Lind strugged, Ryuuzaki did nothing.

Chanel made her way to her side of the court and then prepared for the match. " Man I hope this bracelet Zaki gave gives me luck." Then the girl served first. She had served it hard, and aimed it perfectly at Chanel purposely. It came at her so fast that she had to duck down. "So she relises on force, her size probably doesn't help her speed. So she's going to try and use force against me", Chanel thought. "Good I can use her size and lack of speed against her. I'l just try and tire her out. Then I can go for the win." Chanel got up and prepared for forceful serve she was sure the girl was to use.

"If I hit the ball with just the tip of my racket it'll go spinning towards her way to fast for her to react. I have to wait for just the right time", Chanel thought. Then the girl served and Chanel waited for just the right time to strike. Then when it came to her at just the right distance she hit, and luckly it did as she planned. The girl had missed the ball and Chanel scored. Ten the game continued and as Chanel planned to tire the girl out the game was turning in her favor. The girl was getting extremely tired and Chanel's plan was in perfect play. When the ball came to Chanel she hit it with immense force and it flew right past the girl.

Chanel had won the match. "Yeah Chanel won against garganchua", Lind shouted. "I can expect no less from Chanel. She must have had thought of a plan by using the obvious visual and physical features of the girl", Ryuuzaki thought, then mentally smirked. "If I do come up with her in the later matches I'm sure it will be interesting." Then Chanel returned to the benches. Then Ryuuzaki was up. He had to go against this girl who was smaller than him. It seemed as a father unfair challenge. Ryuuzaki was completely ruthless in the match and quickly beat the girl without really breaking much of a sweat.

After the match he returned. "Ryuuzaki don't you think that was a bit unfair of a match", Lind said. "Yes actaully it was, for her anyway", Ryuuzaki responded. Then Lind went up. He was matched against some boy. He lost the match easily. "I knew it", Chanel and Ryuuzaki said in unison. Ryuuzaki looked to Chanel. "How did you know Chanel", he asked. "Well he was never really good at tennis and then there's the fact that the girl looked perfectly capable of winning in the first place. Her arm structure shows that she would have a powerful serve. Also she looks like a runner so she would be fast to come back and return the ball. Lind isn't a fast runner and so would miss the chance to return. With all those factors put into use Lind was going to lose."

Ryuuzaki mentally smirked. "I wonder if she hold's back at times. It could be a possibility. How interesting think so", Ryuuzaki thought. Many matches went by. Then after only two more matches were left, Chanel's and Ryuuzaki's. Chanel was up. She had to go against this boy. Chanel was confident that she would win. She stepped up to the court. She was first to serve. She did so and she made sure she hit it with enough force so that it would go past him. He stood in shock. 'I didn't know that a girl could be so good at tennis", he sad.

Chanel was a bit confused but ignored him. She served once more. He returned and the game continued back and forth. After some time the game was turning in Chanel's favor. "I cant believe a girl is beating me", the boy cried. "What do you mean", Chanel asked narrowing her eyes. "I'm mean how could a stupid girl like you beat me, a boy!" "You think boys are better than girls", Chanel asked astonished. "That's what I'm saying, you stupid girl!" Then Chanel's blood began to boil, and then something in her snapped.

When the ball came her way she made sure she hit it hard, and her aim was the boys face. There was no way for the boy to block it and it hit him hard on his nose. The boy screamed in pain and grabbed his face. His nose was bleeding alot, and he began to cry. Then the umpire came over to Chanel. "I'm sorry but your disqaulified." "What that's not fair", Chanel cried. "I'm very sorry", he said. Then exited the court. Chanel put her head down and left the court as well. She walked over to Ryuuzaki and Lind. "That's so unfair they disqaulified me for that guy being a sexist jerk", Chanel said.

"Chanel they disqaulified you because you prepously hit him with the tennis ball.", Ryuuzaki stated. "How do you know that it was done perpously", Chanel asked. "Chanel it was too obvious." "Hmmm. Yeah your right. Whatever it looks like your up', Chanel said. Ryuuzaki walked to the courts and prepared with his match with a boy. Chanel moved to the gate near these girls and watched. This was the final match and it was going to be exciting. She watched excitedly for the match to start. "In a way I'm glad I didn't move on to the next round I would've had to gone against Zaki, and the stupid boy is too hurt to continue so that's good. I know Zaki's going to win this he's the absolute best", Chanel thought.

" I just know Jamie is going to win", said one of the girls next to Chanel. "Oh yeah. That guy has nothing on our jamie', The girl said. Chanel listened to them. "So the boy Ryuuzaki's opponent's name is Jamie", she thought. She looked at Jamie. "His name is James Carter", she thought. "Though his name really has no value to me. So whatever." Then the match started. Ryuuzaki served first. He served it with much force. Though Jamie was able to return it. The ball kept going back and forth on the court. Then Jamie was able to get it past Ryuuzaki. "Yeah go Jamie", both girls shouted. "Come on Zaki. Don't let this guy get the better of you", Chanel thought.

The score was currently tied and both Ryuuzaki and Jamie had to do was get one shot past the other to win. "Come on Zaki your the best! You can beat this guy", Chanel shouted. "You shut up', said one of 'james' cheerleaders'. "Yeah Jamie is the best. Your emo boyfriend has nothing on him", said the other. "Your wrong. Zaki's going to win this, and he's not emo", Chanel said. "Oh I'm sorry your freaky boyfriend going to lose", the girl said. "What did you just say just say", Chanel said through clenched teeth.

"What are you hard of hearing? I said your boyfriend is a freak", the girl shoute loud enough for everyone to hear. Alot of people had turned thier attention away from the match, to them. Ryuuzaki glanced at scene, but James turned his attention completely at them. Ryuuzaki took this chance to make his winning shot. The ball flew right past Jamie without him noticing. Then Ryuuzaki had won the game. When Jamie turned his attention back at the game, he was completely confused.

Chanel and the two other girls hadn't noticed any of this. Chanel suddenly snapped. She flung herself at the girl and started wailing on her. The girl screamed and tried to gete Chanel off of her. "Take it back", Chanel shouted and continued to hit the girl. "No! Get off me", the girl screamed. "Not until you take it back", Chanel shouted. Some of the adults were trying to seperate them, but was having no success. Then Chanel felt someone grab her from the waist and then pull her off the girl.

"Chanel you allow your emotions to get the better of you. Please learn to control them", Ryuuzaki said putiing her down. Chanel turned around to face him. "Zaki what are you...", Chanel cut herself off when she looked down and saw the trophy on the floor right next to Ryuuzaki. Chanel smiled brightly. "Zaki you won", she shouted throughing herself on him, which made fall back. "Chanel", Ryuuzaki said. Chanel began to laugh and Ryuuzaki sighed.

* * *

Ah so finally. Please hit that wonderful button that says review. I'm going to start working on the next chapter while I have the time.^^


	12. Ryuuzaki's Dark Day

Hello everyone. Here's chapter 12. You know I always did want to know really happened in L's childhood. But it will only exist in fanfiction. Oh well. On to the Chapter.

_**Disclaimer- I don't own deathnote.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 12 - Ryuuzaki's Dark Day**_

Chanel was walking down the hall, headed to Ryuuzaki's room. It has been almost completely six months after the tennis championships. It was now december. It was also snowing this day. She finally arrived at her destination. She knocked on Ryuuzaki's door. She waited a few seconds, but there was no answer and Ryuuzaki didn't open the door. Chanel decided to open it on her own. She turned the knob and tried to open it. It was locked. "Zaki open up", Chanel said. There was no a thought came to Chanel.

"What day is it today", she thought. "Oh right the 13th. Zaki always told me never to bother him on this date. Though he never said why." Then Chanel looked to a window that was across the hall. She saw that it was snowing. She smiled then ran down the hall and to the stairs. She jumped from the top of the steps and headed for the front door. Right when she was about tograb the handle she felt someone grab the back of her turned around to see who was it who grabbed her.

It was Mr. Wammy. "Before you go out and play in the snow go put on a coat. It's quite cold outside. And don't jump from the top of the stairs anymore. You may hurt yourself", Mr. Wammy said. "Yes ", Chanel said. Then she ran upstairs and to her room. She quickly grabbed her coat from the wardrobe. She then through it on and ran out of the room. She headed outside. When she finally got outside she ran into a pile of snow. Then she started making a snow angel. She got up and looked at it. She smiled at it. "Oh i know. I'll make a snowman", she mummbled. She started rolling the snow in attempt to make a snowman.

Ryuuzaki was looking out the window, watching Chanel playing in the snow. Then Wammy came to Ryuuzaki's door. He didn't bother knocking. He took out a key and unlocked the door. He came in with a plate of cake. He set it down on the nightstand next to the bed. He noticed that Ryuuzaki was watching Chanel from the window. "Why don't you join her", he suggested. "No. I'm not in the mood for it", Ryuuzaki said still staring out the window. Wammy sighed and attempted to leave the room. "Do you remember the snow", Ryuuzaki said not turning from the window. Wammy looked back but didn't respond. He knew Ryuuzaki wasn't talking to him. Then he left.

Chanel looked at her snowman. It looked terrible. It was kinda lop sided. The head also seemed bigger than the body. Chanel frowned at it. "Hahaha. That's one terrible snowman", said a voice from behind. Chanel reconized the voice. It belonged to beyond birthday. She turned around suddenly. She stared at him. "Aw come don't worry. I wont hurt you", beyond said. Then he walked over to her creation. "You know in way I feel bad for it. It had to be born ugly", he said. "Well you couldn't do any better. Besides I did this on my own", she said scowling at him.

"Oh I'm not insulting you. I'm just suggesting we should take it out of it's misery. How about we kill it", Beyond said. "Well I'm sure that would be best. I mean I don't want anyone else to see this. It's already bad enough that you saw it", Chanel said. "Great then let's kill this ugly thing", beyond said. Then he and Chanel knocked it over. Then began to kick jump and stomp on it. The snowman had been squoished. Beyond had stopped destroying the now deceased snowman. Chanel however kept stomping on it.

Beyond watched as she did so. "You certainly are enjoying the murder of your disfigured snowman", beyond chuckled. Chanel stopped stomping on the snowman to look at beyond. "Why are you being nice to me", she asked narrowing her eyes. "I feel like it", he answered flatly. "You just feel like it? The last time we had an encounter you tried to kill me", she countered. "One I didn't try and kill you, just scare you. Two you deserved it. Calling me a freak was not nice. Three I enjoyed scaring you, I'll admit. It was fun", beyond smirked.

"Your sick", Chanel said. Then put up her guard for anything he might he do. "Yeah I guess I am kinda sick, and maybe I am a freak. Oh well whatever. You wanna get some jam?" ".....I don't know. Ryuuzaki made me promise to stay away from you", Chanel said. "I see though tell me why isn't he with you right now", Beyond asked. Chanel looked down. "Well he doesn't want to be bothered", she said. "Is it becuase it's his dark day, right", beyond said. "Dark day? What's up with that? Ryuuzaki has a dark day? All he told me was that to never bother him on this day. I never put much thought into it, but....why does he choose this day for it? Come on tell me beyond", Chanel said.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. If he didn't tell you, his little girlfriend", beyond mocked. "Then he doesn't want you to know." "Okay one I'm not Zaki's girlfriend. Two, Come on I have to know. Please tell me!" "No I'm sorry. I have already said too much." Beyond turned around giving Chanel his back, and then smirking. "Please beyond. This is important. Tell me, please", Chanel begged. Beyond turned around to face Chanel. "On one condition. You have to have jam with me." "That's all", Chanel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup that's it." Chanel thought for a moment. If she had jam with beyond she would be breaking the promise she made with Ryuuzaki. Though she could always ask Ryuuzaki about his 'dark day'. Then again there was a miniscule chance he would tell her. Chanel sighed. "Fine we'll have jam. Just don't try qanything wierd." "Fine, fine. Then I guess cutting you to see how much it bleeds is out of the question?" Chanel narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, okay. Calm down. What can't take a joke?" Beyond smirked. "Whatever let's just get the jam." "Excuse me. It's called the holy jam", beyond said. "Your even more worse than Zaki when it comes to your obssesions", Chanel said. Beyond smirked. Then said children made there way to the kitchen.

Ryuuzaki was at the window. He had a shocked look on his face. "Why is Chanel with beyond? She knows not to go near him", Ryuuzaki thought. "Chanel's not stupid. Beyond must have offered her something. What could have he offered he that would put her in a spot to do what he wants? I have to go see what's going on." Ryuuzaki headed for the door and reached for a handle. Then a thought struck him. "What if it's a trap. Chanel could've easily asked beyond to play off some sort of act. So that I would see them, get worried for her safety and come down. Then after 'saving her' she would find away to make me talk about 'my problem'. No I'm not falling for it." Ryuuzaki walked over to his bed and sat down. "Then again she would've had to offer beyond somesort of payment, but what could it possibly be?"

"So tell me beyond", Chanel said. "Tell you what", beyond asked, playing dumb. "You know what! Tell me about Ryuuzaki's dark day", she shouted, slaming her hands on the table. "Alright calm down. I tell you." Chanel leaned in close to hear everyword beyond would say.

"Ryuuzaki has this dark day because...."

* * *

Yay! I was able to finish the 12 chapter today! That's two chapters in one day! I feel so accomplished. Anyway enjoy. And please hit the magical button that says review. Thank you ^^


	13. Do you remember the snow

Hello everyone. I'm kinda disapionted that I only had gotten 2 reviews for two chapters by the same person. Though I am greatful for that person. Thanx ! Now I realize that I haven't updated in forever, but still peoplz. Anyways here's chapter 13! Please review it means the world to me. Thanx.

* * *

_**Chapter 13 - Do you remember the snow...**_

_The Lawliet family had just come home from a day at the winter festival. They opened the door and stepped through it. Anna, Lawliet's mother, turned on the light. Then what they all saw shocked them. There was a man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. He was holding a gun in his hand. "Who are you?! Get out here", Orson, Lawliet's father shouted. "Aw. I'm surprised you don't reconize me. After all it was you and your wife who ruined everything for me, by putting me in jail. Though I did manage to escape, I only did it to get revenge on the two of you", the man said._

_"Oh god it's Ronald Owen", Anna said pushing Lawliet behind her. "Ronald Owen", Orson exclaimed. "Please just leave my family alone Owen", Orson tried. Though the situation was difficult he tried to remain calm. Lawliet was frightened, though also trying to remain calm. "I'm not leaving 'till I get my revenge", Owen said. "Owen please just leave my family in peace", Orson tried once more. "Shut your mouth! Now die", Owen shouted, releasing bullets from the gun. The bullets hit Orson in his chest. "Orson", Anna shouted running to her husband. Lawliet felt a terrifying fear run down his spin, which caused him to freeze in his place. When Anna ran to her husband's side he was already dead._

_Anna through herself onto Orson's dead body, and she began to cry. All Lawliet could do was watch in shock. Then Owen went behind Lawliet and grabbed him. "Now kid, watch as I kill your mother too",Owen said raising the gun and emptying it on Lawliet's mother. Lawliet screamed and cried. "Mom! No! Dear god let me go", he cried. Owen released Lawliet. Lawliet ran over to his dead parents bodies. He felt hot tears run down his face. He through himself onto his parents bodies, and cried hard. Thier blood was getting all over him, though he didn't notice at the moment._

_"Hey kid. I killed your parents and ruined your life. So now. Try and kill me. I want to see how great thier son is. Now try and kill me", Owen cackled. "I'll be waiting", he said exiting the house from the back door. Lawliet didn't move from the spot, which he was knelt over his parents bodies. Then Lawliet sat up slowly and then he noticed that thier blood was all over him. He went through shock and let out a scream of terror. The neighbors heard the gun fires and then Lawliet's screaming, and called the police. The police arrived, but it was already too late. Lawliet's world had already crumbled and turned to ash._

"Oh my god. I had no idea that Zaki was put through so much", Chanel said. "Yeah well his story is just one of the terrible ones here", Beyond said licking his fingers clean of jam. "Beyond, tell me. How do you know all this?" "Well I overheard Lawliet and Wammy discussing it a few years back, but they only did once." Chanel put her head down. "Poor Zaki", she said. "You know before you were here, he never talked to anyone. He just stood all alone, never interacting with anyone else. Though that changed when he met you for some odd reason. It's just wierd."

Chanel stood shocked. "You mean he only opened up when he met me", Chanel asked still shocked. "Yup. It's wierd right", beyond said. Chanel's eyes became watery. "Hey come on. Don't cry now", B said. Then Chanel quickly got up and ran off. She ran out of the kitchen, to the hall, up the stairs. Then down the other hall, to Ryuuzaki's room. She started banging on the door hard. "Ryuuzaki open up! Please!" Ryuuzaki was startled by this and quickly opened the door. As soon as he did so Chanel lept foward and hugged. She was still crying though. "Chanel what happened? What's wrong? What did beyond do to you? Damn it, I'm going kill him", Ryuuzaki said through clenched teeth. "No he didn't do anything wrong", Chanel said through Ryuuzaki's shirt. "Then what's the matter", Ryuuzaki asked, some worry present in his voice.

"I had no idea what you went through. With your parents dying like that, and with you watching. I never knew. I'm so sorry", she said hugging him tighter. Ryuuzaki stood shocked. "How did she...beyond. He told her. That's what was going on earlier", Ryuuzaki thought. "Zaki are you okay", Chanel asked looking up at him. "Yeah I'm fine", he said. "Good", Chanel said continueing to hug him. "Chanel", Ryuuzaki said. "Huh? What is it", she asked. "How about we go play in the snow. I could help you build a new snowman, and this time it wont be defective", Ryuuzaki offered.

"Okay I'll go get my coat. It's in the kitchen. I'll be right back", Chanel said running out of the room and to the kitchen. "Wait how did he know it was defective? Was he watching me", Chanel thought continueing to run down the hall. Ryuuzaki didn't move from that spot for a few seconds. Then he turned around and headed for the wardrobe.

"Someone has finally crossed into my world", he thought.

- End of Chapter 13 - Do you remember the snow...

* * *

Now that was chapter 13. Thank goodness. Now the next chapter is one of my favs. Hey you know what I'll even give you next chapters title. So stay tuned for chapter 14- Partings! Also could you please review. I would die if you didn't. So please review. Thanx!


	14. Partings

Wow these chapters are coming quick! Well maybe this one came quick cause it's one of my favs, also i was inspired by my reviews. They were so awesome!! Well thanx for everyone who reviewed i appreciate it. People who didn't review please review. Reviewing is awsome! Just think of it as your voice being heard over a crowd. So anyway let's get to Chapter 14 Partings!

* * *

_**Chapter 14 - Partings**_

It had been two more years at the Wammy house. Chanel had noticed the Wammy house becoming more selective with thier taking in brilliant children. From the 20 who had been there there was now only 15. They had removed some of the children that weren't as brilliant. The dramatic decrease in children was extremely noticable by the others at the orphaninch. Most of the kids studied like crazy they didn't want to mess up there game, or worse get removed from Wammy's. The others, like L didn't bother to study as much, they just relied on there regular brain power.

Now Chanel was headed to Ryuuzaki's room. Ryuuzaki had been acting strange for the past two weeks, and Chanel didn't know what was up with him. Chanel was now standing in front of Ryuuzaki's door. She knocked then waited a few seconds. There was no answer. So she attempted to open the door. Luckily it was open. When Chanel opened the door she saw Ryuuzaki putting all his clothes into a suitcase. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race. " Ryuuzaki's...leaving..", she thought. Chanel ran over to Ryuuzaki and moved the suitcase away from him.

Ryuuzaki didn't say anything just stared at her. "Ryuuzaki were you adopted", Chanel asked, worry in her eyes. "No", he said flatly. "Then what's going on", she asked. " Well isn't it obvious I'm leaving the Wammy house." "To go where?" Ryuuzaki said nothing. "Where you going to leave without saying goodbye", Chanel asked trying to hold back her tears. Ryuuzaki still stood silent. "Fine don't answer me! But your no getting your suitcase", Chanel said grabbing the suitcase and moving away from him. "Chanel", Ryuuzaki tried. "No if you don't have your suitcase you cant leave!" Ryuuzaki walked over to Chanel. "Chanel please give me my suitcase back", Ryuuzaki asked.

"No! You can't leave! Your my best friend", Chanel shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "You can't just go..." Ryuuzaki slowly grabbed the suitcase from Chanel's hands. Then placed it back on the bed and continued his packing. Then Chanel began to cry. "No! No! Don't leave", She said grabbing him and hugging him tightly. Ryuuzaki felt alot of pain go though his heart. "Chanel please don't cry", Ryuuzaki said. "But your leaving.", she said through sobs. Ryuuzaki pulled her away and looked her in the eye.

Chanel looked back at him. Then looked at the floor. "Fine. I won't cry", she said wiping her eyes. Ryuuzaki sighed Then closed his suitcase, took it and left the room. Chanel followed after him. She followed him all the way outside and to the car. Ryuuzaki handed his suitcase to Wammy. Wammy put it in the trunk. Then he closed the trunk and opened the car door for Ryuzaki. Ryuuzaki stepped forward to go inside. "No", Chanel shouted, throughing her arms around him, and hugging him tightly from behind. Then she started to cry again. " I know I said I wouldn't cry, but I can't help it."

Ryuuzaki grabbed her small hand, that was fisting his shirt. Then he squeezed her hand tightly. He knew that he didn't want to leave Chanel. "Chanel", he said quietly. "Yeah", she said through his shirt. "Would you like to come with me", he asked in almost a whisper. Chanel let go of him. No thoughts really past through her mind at that moment. "Yes", she said without really thinking. Ryuuzaki looked at Wammy, and Wammy nodded his head. "Come on then", Ryuuzaki said leading Chanel into the car, and then following. The door was closed behind them. Then Wammy got in and started the car. Then they drove off. The only thought that pasted through Chanel's mind at the moment was that she was going to be with Ryuuzaki. She then rested her head on Ryuuzaki's shoulder.

In the window of the Wammy House someone had been watching. It was Lind. He watched as the car drove off out of sight. "I wonder wear Chanel's going", he thought. Little did he know he was never going to see his sister again.

End of Chapter 14 - Partings

* * *

Wow. Lind was right in a sense. She did choose Ryuuzaki over her own brother. (see chapter 9) Well anyway hope you like it. And please people REVIEW!!!!! Thank you for reading.


	15. Our new adventure

Hey everyone. Thank you for all the reviews I got. I just loved them so much. Anyway. I was kinda had this one playing in my head for awhile now. So hope you like it!

_**Dilsclaimer- No i don't own death note.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 15 - Our new adventure**_

The car finally arrived at the airport. Chanel and Ryuuzaki stepped out of the car. Chanel was still kinda out of it. She was just following along. Wammy grabbed Ryuuzaki's luggage, and then went into the airport. Ryuuzaki and Chanel followed Wammy into the airport. Then Wammy pulled Ryuuzaki aside. Chanel payed no mind to it, and just found a bench and sat down. Chanel closed her eyes. She felt tired. It must've been from all the crying. That was one of the reasons why she hated to cry. She felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Chanel please don't fall asleep. Our flight is soon", Ryuuzaki said. Chanel shot her eyes open. "Sorry", she said. "There's no need for an apologie", Ryuuzaki said taking a seat right next to her. "Anyway Watari is going to see if he can get you a plane ticket. "Oh", Chanel said then did a double take. "Did he just call Wammy watari or am I just hearing things", she thought. Then Ryuuzaki pulled out a small ziplock bag that had a few chocolate chip cookies in it. Ryuuzaki pulled out a cookie and was about to take a bite out of it when he noticed Chanel staring at him. He stopped in mid bite and looked at her.

"Do you want one", Ryuuzaki asked holding the bag up to her. "Sure", she said taking one from the bag, and nibbling on it. Ryuuzaki and Chanel stood sitting on the bench eating cookies for awhile when Wammy came over to them. "Our flight is ready. Chanel I was able to get you a ticket", Wammy said. "Thank you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble", Chanel said. "Don't worry about it. Here", Wammy said handing Ryuuzaki and Chanel thier tickets. "Thank you watari", Ryuuzaki said. Chanel looked over at Ryuuzaki with a curious look. Then turned back to Wammy and thanked him. Then Ryuuzaki and Chanel followed Wammy all the way to the plane gate and into the plane.

Chanel and Ryuuzaki found thier seats and sat down. Chanel became very excited. She had never been on a plane before. She wondered what it would be like. Ryuuzaki noticed Chanel's excitement and watched her. Chanel looked all around her. Observing the details of the inside of the plane. She smiled while doing so. Then Chanel looked at Ryuuzaki. "Zaki isn't this cool", she said. "Yes. I suppose it's exciting your first time, but after awhile you'll get used to it", he said. "It's not your first time being on a plane", Chanel asked. "No, but it's clear that it's yours", he said. "So it's not Zaki's first time on a plane? I wonder where he's traveled to if it's not his first time", Chanel thought.

Then the plane took off. Chanel looked out the window. She was watching as the plane took off from the ground. She watched as the ground became father and father away, and also seeing the people and buildings becoming smaller and smaller. Chanel took her forefinger and thumb and pretened to squish the people that where still in sight. She was pretending they were tiny bugs. Then after a minute or two the people were out of sight and the only thing that could be seen was the land. So Chanel turned back to Ryuuzaki. She just stared at him and he stared back. Then suddenly Chanel grabbed Ryuuzaki's arm and quickly fell to sleep. Ryuuzaki watched as she slept.

"Chanel...Chanel...Come on wake up..." Chanel heard someone calling her. It was Ryuuzaki's voice that she was hearing. Chanel opened her eyes. She saw Ryuuzaki looking down at her. He looked annoyed. "Finally your awake", he said. "Now would you mind letting go of my arm." Chanel let go of Ryuuzaki's arm. She looked around and saw that there were hardly any people left on the plane. "Oh we must've landed", she thought. "Come on Chanel", Ryuuzaki said leaving the plane. Chanel's eyes widened. "Hey wait up", she said running after Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki and Chanel had left the plane.

Chanel and Ryuuzaki were waiting for Wammy to get the car. It was sent over with them. Chanel looked out this huge window of the airport. She wanted to know where she was. Since no one had told her anything. She saw all the buildings and then she saw the one building that told her exactly were she was. She saw the empire state building. "I'm in...newyork", she thought. "What business does Zaki have in newyork", she thought. "Chanel if you continue to lack behind your going to get lost. That's the last thing I want to worry about", Ryuuzaki said from behind her. "Oh sorry", she said. "Come on now Watari's already prepared the car", Ryuuzaki said turning around and walking away. "I wonder why Zaki keeps calling Watari", she thought. Then Chanel followed him. Then the both of them exited the airport.

Wammy opened the door for them. Chanel and Ryuuzaki got into the car. Then Wammy got in and started the car. Then they drove off. Chanel stared out the window. She was amazed by all the tall building around her. The ride wasn't long and they arrived at there destination. Ryuuzaki and Chanel stepped out of the car. They were in front of a beautiful hotel. "A hotel", Chanel thought , her eyes widening. "Wow and it's pretty too", she thought. Ryuuzaki and Chanel followed Wammy into the large hotel. Chanel observed the hotel lobby. She and Ryuuzaki seemed so out of place there, compared to everyone else. Wammy went to the front desk. He quickly talked to the reseptionist. She gave them the card key and all three of them headed for the elevator.

The elevator came and the all stepped in. Then after minutes they arrived at there floor. Wammy handed Ryuuzaki the card key and gave him his luggage. Then headed for his room that wasn't too far from there's. Chanel and Ryuuzaki went to thier room, opened the door and stepped inside. Chanel saw how beautiful it was inside the room. There was a little kitchen and a living room area. Then she saw that Ryuuzaki wasn't there in the room with her. She looked over and saw that the bedroom door was open. She went in and saw Ryuuzaki putting only half of his clothes in the wardrobe. Then Chanel stretched her arms and yawned.

Though she had slept on the plane it wasn't a very comfortable rest. Chanel was in need of a bed. Then Chanel looked out the window. She saw that it was night. It wasn't so surprising considering the sun was already setting when they were in the car. Chanel then noticed that there was only one bed. "Aw shoot", she thought. "You could have the bed if you like", Ryuuzaki said looking at her. "Don't be silly", she said. "It's a big bed we could both sleep in it." "No it's fine. Besides I'm not going to sleep. My mind is on the case", Ryuuzaki said. "We're here for a case", Chanel asked.

"Well I suppose I should explain since you will be traveling with me from now on", Ryuuzaki said. "We'll be solving cases from around the world from now on", he said. "Around the world", Chanel said in awe. "Yes that's correct. From now on you will adress Wammy as Watari. You can continue to call me Ryuuzaki if you wish. Do you understand?" "Yes", Chanel said. "Good", Ryuuzaki said. "Well you should get your rest. Here you can use one of my shirts as a nightgown." Then he passed her a shirt. Chanel turned around and changed into the shirt quickly. "Alright then. Good night", Ryuuzaki said about to leave the room.

Chanel grabbed Ryuuzaki's arm. "Oh no your going to come sleep with me tonight", Chanel said. Ryuuzaki blushed a little. "You rarely get enough sleep", she said. "Chanel..", Ryuuzaki tried. "Ryuuzaki just please do what I want. You know I'll keep bothering you until you do", Chanel said. Ryuuzaki stared at her for a moment. Then he sighed. "Alright", he said giving in to her request. Chanel smiled and then jumped into bed. Ryuuzaki got in the bed too. They both layed down facing each other. Chanel grabbed Ryuuzaki's shirt, that he was wearing and snuggled it. She almost fell asleep when a thought crossed her mind. "Big brother", she thought. "I left without saying goodbye to him. I even left without thinking about him. Big brother I'm so sorry. I hope your not worried about me." Then Chanel snuggled into Ryuuzaki even more. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Ryuuzaki stared at her for a few minutes then he soon fell asleep as well.

End of Chapter 15 - Our new adventure

* * *

Wow. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 15. So please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


	16. The Promise

Hey everyone. I was kinda having trouble with this one. It took me a few days to actaully write this. I know it's not long, but I kinda got stuck. Also I promised someone that I was going to update on tuesday but didn't. Sorry Dark Bloody Assassin and everyone else. Well anyway here is the 16 chapter of The Angel Sorrow! Enjoy! And also REVIEW!!!!! Please.^^

_**Disclaimer - I wish I did own death note, but sadly I dont. T.T**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16 - The promise**_

Chanel was sitting upside down on the couch. She was in the living room area of the suite. Ryuuzaki was also in the room. He was seated in front of a laptop, and other important equipment that Chanel couldn't identify. Now Chanel was upset with Ryuuzaki. The reason was because he refused to allow her to help with the case, and he wouldn't tell her why. Chanel felt so frustrated, and useless at the moment. "Zaki", she whined. "No Chanel", Ryuuzaki said not looking up from the laptop. "Please. I know I could be of help", she tried. "No", he insisted. "Isn't ther anything I can do?"

Ryuuzaki paused from his typing. "Actaully there is something you can do", he said. "What is it', Chanel asked getting up. "Could you get me another piece of cake", Ryuuzaki said continueing his typing. Chanel felt like kicking Ryuuzaki at that moment, but she tried to control her anger. She got up and walked to the kitchenette. She cut a piece of cake from the box that was on the counter, and put it on a plate. Then she walked over to Ryuuzaki and placed it next to him. She then took the dirty plate and washed it in the sink of the kitchenette.

Then she went over to the front door of the suite and opened it. "Where are you going", Ryuuzaki asked not looking up from the laptop. "I'm just going out to the hallway." "Alright just don't disturb the other guests", he said. Chanel narrowed her eyes at him. Then she went out into the hall. She walked down the hall. "Why does lawliet insist on not letting me help with the case? There should be no reason for it. I have always contributed greatly to our past cases", she thought. "The only thing I could think of is that he doesn't trust me. No that can't be it. Though that's the only explination for it." "Ugh Zaki you idiot! Why don't you trust me", she shouted unknowingly.

Then a door opened right next to Chanel. Chanel looked over and saw that watari was standing in the doorway. "Oh hi Mr..I mean Watari", She said kind of shocked. "Chanel what are you doing shouting in the hall", he asked. "Uh. Well you see Zaki is refusing my help. So I became bored with doing nothing and wondered into the hall", she explained. "I see but why did you shout that he didn't trust you?" "Well I can't tell you out here I'm sure you can guess why", Chanel said. "Yes your right. Come in and we can discuss it", Watari said. "Alright", Chanel said walking into Watari's suite.

Chanel saw that it wasn't too different from hers and Ryuuzaki's. Chanel took a seat on the couch. She noticed that there was also equipment in watari's room. "Would you like some tea", Watari offered. "Yes please." Then Watari poured tea into a cup and handed it to Chanel. "Thank you", she said then sipped the tea. "Now tell me. Why do you think Ryuuzaki doesn't trust you", he asked then sipped his tea. "Well he won't tell me anything about the case, or even let me help. So I don't know what else to think except that he doesn't fully trust me", she said with a sigh. "I'm sure that's not the case. Ryuuzaki trusts you more than anyone." "Yeah maybe, but what other reason could there be?" Watari sighed. "This case is more personal to him than any other he faced or will ever face", he said. "In what way", she asked clearly interested.

"He doesn't wish me to tell you." Chanel put her head down in disapointment. "Though I will say this. This particular case is important to him and he must accomplish it on his own. So please don't take what he does personal." "Yes I understand", Chanel said. Then she turned her attention to the pile of equipment in the room. She stared at it for a moment then walked over to it all. She examined it with her eyes. "Can you name everything there", Watari asked. "No not really", she responded. Then continued to examine it. "Watari I was wondering if you could teach me what everything is, and how it works. I would really like to know. Besides it would give me something to do and I love to learn new things. So what do you say? Will you teach me?" Watari stared at her for a moment. "Alright", he said getting up and walking over to her. "Now where shall we begin..."

* * *

Chanel was on the floor, of the suite, working on an asignment that Watari gave her. During the 2 months that Ryuuzaki had been working on the case, Chanel had become Watari's apprentice. She wanted to learn everything he knew about technology. He had taught her many things and gave her particular asignments. The one he had given her for this specific day was to disasemble a device that he had given her. Then after she was done to build a synthetic voice on the laptop he gave her. Chanel had finished diasembling and was now starting on resembling. Chanel was trying to remember exactly how to put it back together, but was having some difficulty.

Then she heard Ryuuzaki take a deep breath in. Then he said something that made her turn to him quickly. He said; "I finally got you. You disgusting bastard." Chanel stared at him for awhile. Ryuuzaki stared at the laptop and then closed it. Then he glanced at Chanel. "I'm going to take a shower", he said and then walked into the bathroom. Ryuuzaki turned on the water and then stripped his clothes. He got into the shower and let the water hit his face. Then he put his head down. "Mom, Dad I finally avenged your death. Now I wish I can put this all behind me." He sighed. "Mom, Dad." Then Ryuuzaki began to cry a little.

Chanel stepped away from the door. She had been listening in on Ryuuzaki. "So this case was about him capturing Ronald Owen. I should've known when Watari said it was personal to him. "Lawliet", she whispered. She walked over and sat on the couch. She watched the door for 10 minutes until Ryuuzaki finally stepped out of the bathroom. He came out with just a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. Chanel ran to him and hugged him tight. Ryuuzaki was surprised. "Chanel.." "Lawliet stop it", she said. "What", he asked. "Stop trying to deal with everything on your own! You don't need to anymore! I'm here. You can lean on me whenever you need to. So please just stop." Chanel hugged him tightly. Ryuuzaki put his hand on her her head.

"Yes your right. I'll try", he said. "No you will. Not try", she said. Ryuuzaki smiled at her. "Yes", he said. Ryuuzaki wasn't surprised that she knew his name. She was second at the Wammys so he didn't think twice on it. Though of course her being at the Wammys had nothing to do with her knowing his name. "Zaki why don't you get dressed. Then we can go out and do something together. "Alright", he said then walked into the room and went to go get dressed. "Chanel has helped me through most of my problems. Though I wish I could help her with her own someday."

End of Chapter 16 - The Promise

* * *

Well I hoped you all enjoyed this one. So please review. I want to get at least 4 or 5 reviews for this one. Thank you.


	17. Thier Return

_**Chapter 17 - Thier Return **_

Chanel was lying on a park bench. She stared at the clouds as they passed. Chanel was taking a break from it all. L, the cases, and all the hard work without any fresh air or sunlight. Chanel had noticed that her skin was almost as pale as Ryuuzaki's, which was her main reason for being outside.

It has been three years since she and Ryuuzaki has left Whammy's and started solving cases. They had solved each case that has come thier way. There was no case that could trump them. Now L was the figure head of everything. He came up with using his name, L, as to present them. He did this because he believed that no one would believe that L was actually his real name. There fore it would be one way they would be protected. The other ways that they were protected consisted of the fact that when ever presenting them selves they would use a laptop with a cloister black L on the screne.

They also used a synthetic voice, that Chanel made three years ago, whenever speaking with authorities. Ryuuzaki did all the talking, Chanel just stood quiet. This was all done to protect them from assisnation. Watari also took such percautions. He was the one that made all the connections to have them solve these cases. Watari would always cloack himself in a trench coat and large hat. So no one would recognize him. He was obviously a great inventor and was known by many. So these precautions were more than nessary.

Thier current location was Tokyo, Japan. Chanel liked Tokyo. They had just finshed solving a mass murder case. Chanel was fed up with murder cases. She felt that the more cases that they took on, that consisted with murder, became more and more gruesome with the deaths of the victims. Also with how many victims there were. Thier recent case happened to be the most gruesome. With this particular case there had been five victims.

The first victim was first strangled and then imbombed. The next victim was hacked to death. When the body was discovered it was found that the eyes had been removed. All this was sickening and the condition of the victim's bodies where worse as the murders went on. Now the third had the liver, stomach, and both kidneys removed. It was proven that the victim was still alive and awake during the disection. The fourth victim was never really determined on whether or not they were killed by this Japanese jack the ripper. Though it was presumed with how the body was left.

The last victim was left in one of the worst conditions of them all. The victim was imbombed and decapetated. The victim's head was found on the shelf and the victims brain had been removed. All these victims were were women. After looking up records of the victims it was found that all these victims were blood type B. Now This was no coincidence. Ryuuzaki had realized that what these victims had in common was not the fact of there sex or blood type. It was the fact that thier medical doctor was the same person. Ryuuzaki had Chanel check these women's records. Ryuuzaki's theory had been correct. These women had all gone to a private clinic run by a medical professional, Kinichi Yomato.

Yomato was taken in for questioning. Oddly he admitted to the murders. Chanel was a bit puzzled by this. Though a few days later after his trial he had said many disturbing things to the media. So that proved more than enough to Chanel. That he simply didn't care and was completely and absolultly insane. So after that Chanel was more than fed up with muder cases.

Then Chanel sat up from the bench. She ran a hand through her hair. "I wonder what time it is", she thought. Then Chanel glanced over at a mother and her children, on the opposite bench. The woman had two children. One was a boy. He had light brown hair and eyes, and was about nine. He was reading an article from the newspaper. The other child was a young girl with dark brown hair and eyes. She was playing with a ball. Chanel read the names of the children. The girl's read Sayu Yagami. Then Chanel read the boy's. "Moon Yagami", she thought. "No wait it's spelled as moon but is pronounced light. Light Yagami, what a beautiful name." Then Chanel had gotten up and walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me ma`am, do you know what the time is?" "Oh it's two thirty", the woman said lokking at her watch. "Thank you", Chanel said walking off. The boy light had continued to read the article, ignoring Chanel. "All this murder. It's completely sickening", the boy thought. "I wish I could do something about it."

Chanel had walked into the suite. When she came in she noticed that Ryuuzaki was all packed up and waiting for her. "Well come on go get your things", he said. Chanel mentally sighed. "Great another case", she thought. Then headed to her room and retrieved her luggage. Chanel never bothered to unpack anymore considering that she and Ryuuzaki solved cases within a matter of months. Afterwards Chanel and Ryuuzaki were out of the suite, had given the key back to the reseptionist at the front desk and had met Watari at the car.

Watari put in both Chanel and Ryuuzaki's luggage in the trunk. All three had gotten into the car and drove off. Chanel then turned to Ryuuzaki. "Hey Zaki where are we going next", she asked. Ryuuzaki didn't bother to look at her and all he said was; "We're going back." Then he went into deep thought. Chanel just stared at him. "I wonder what he means by that", Chanel thought.

Chanel and Ryuuzaki had finally made thier way to thier next destination. Chanel's butt was hurting her. The long flight took a tole on her. "Man. you think I'd be used to this by now", Chanel thought. Then Chanel followed Ryuuzaki outside as Watari went to go get the limo. Then Chanel looked around. She still couldn't figure out where exactly they were, but she knew she recognized this from somewhere. Then she overheard some people speaking a distance away from them. She noticed that these people had british accents. Not only that but she heard what one of them said. "I'm so glad to be back in Winchester. It feels like it's been forever", the man said.

Chanel's heart began to race fast. "That's right we're in Winchester", she thought. "So does that mean we're going back to Whammy's house, but why? For what purpose? If we do in fact return to Whammy's that would mean...big brother... Would he be mad at me for leaving and not saying so, or giving him a goodbye? Or would he embrace me and be happy that I've returned only caring for my safe return?" All these thought's had consumed Chanel's mind. To the point where she didn't notice that Watari had retrieved the car and was ready for them. "Chanel the cars here, let's go", Ryuuzaki said. His voice startled Chanel and she jumped slightly.

"Right", she said. Then followed Ryuuzaki into the car. "Is everything alright Chanel", Ryuuzaki asked. "Hmm? Oh everythings fine", she said trying to reasure him, though the sound of her voice was giving her away. "Um Zaki?" "Yes", he answered. "Um...are we... returning to Whammy's house", she asked nervously. "Actually we are", he said nonchalontly. "..Oh..", she said quietly. Chanel stared out the window. Her heart began racing faster and faster as they became closer to Whammy's. Not too long after she noticed that the Whammy's house was just done the block. She felt that she was going to through up her heart. Seconds later they were in front of the Whammy's house. Chanel stepped out of the car and stood in front of the gate of the Whammy's house.

Chanel grabbed her chest. "I wonder..is this what it's like to have a heart attack", Chanel thought. Then Ryuuzaki put his hand on her shoulder. Chanel jumped and gasped by his touch. Ryuuzaki suddenly removed his hand. "Chanel is everything alright", he asked concerned. Chanel swallowed hard. "Y- yeah", she said grabbing her chest. "Alright let's go in then", he said. Both Chanel and Ryuuzaki made they're way past the gate and was headed towards the building. Chanel was hesitant. Then before Chanel knew it they were standing in front of the doors of the Whammy's. Ryuuzaki ran the bell and minutes later Rojer, Whammy's/ Watari's assistant opened the door for them. "Come in', he said in his regular bitter old tone.

They both entered. Ryuuzaki headed for his old room and Chanel went to hers to see if she could find her bother. In no time at all she was standing in front of her old bedroom. "Lind...", she thought. Then Chanel brought out most of her will to knock on the door. In a matter of minutes the door was opening. Chanel felt faint. Then as the door was opened fully she saw who was standing in front of her. It was not her brother but a young girl her age. "Yeah what is it", she said rudely. Chanel was shocked. "Oh I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you would happen to know a boy. His name is Lind Tailor." "What Lind Tailor? Never heard of him", the girl said. "I see. He's an orphan here. Do you think you would know anyone who does in fact know him", Chanel said. "Well the only one I can think of if is that old fart Rojer. Though I would try to look for this Tailor guy yourself. That old farts a pain in the ass." "I see. Thank you", Chanel said.

'Your welcome", the girl said. Then closed the door. "Never heard of him", Chanel thought. "That's strange. Oh well I guess I'll look for him myself." Chanel looked all over the place for him. In the kitchen, dining area, playroom, library, outside, and even behind the mansion near the woods. After searching everywhere for him she decided to ask Rojer. So she went to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in", he said. Chanel stepped into his office. "Oh it's you? What do you want", he asked clearly irritated. No surprise though. Rojer did in fact hate children. "Sorry to bother you Rojer. I was wondering if you might know where my brother is. You know my brother. His name is Lind L. Tailor." Then Rojer looked surprised at hearing the name. "Yes I know your brother", he said narrowing his eyes. "Well could you tell me where he is", she asked. 'I've look practically everywhere." Then Rojer sighed. After a long a pause he answered.

"Your brother is gone."

Hey sorry it took so long. I had to seroiusly catch up on my grades, not to mention my mother punished me from using the computer after she saw my report card. Anyway she gave me a free bee today. So here it is the 17th chapter! Please tell me what you think in your reviews. Thanx! Also sorry for all the gore at the begining. Ooh and light was in here he really had no purpose here though, anyway like I said please review!


	18. Sibilings

Sorry everyone for the delay on this chapter. I was kinda busy anyway here you go. Also I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter. So...

_**Disclaimer- I don't own death note, but I wish I did.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18 - Sibilings **_

"Your brother is gone."

"Wait. What do you mean he's gone? Where did he go", Chanel asked with a puzzeled look on her face. Roger didn't anwser. "Roger please tell me what happened to my brother." Roger sighed then looked at Chanel with a serious look. Then he finally spoke; "Fine. You want to know what happened to your brother. Then I'll tell you."

_"Please Roger tell me where my sister is. It's been two years since she left. I know you told me not to ask, but how can I not? She's my sister", Lind said as he followed Roger to his office. Roger stopped at the entrance of the his office. "I realize how you feel but -" "No you can't understand", Lind said cutting Roger off. "You don't know what it feels like to lose the only family you have left! So don't tell me that you understand!" Roger sighed. "Your right I couldn't understand." With that Roger attempted to close the door. Lind pushed the door open before Roger could fully close it. Causing Roger to tumble and fall backward. "Listen to me! This is my sister, my flesh and blood! If you don't tell me where she is I'll -" "You'll what?" Roger glared at him from his spot on the floor. "Fine if you won't tell me where my sister is I'll find out for myself. I'm leaving Whammy's. I'm 15 and old enough to take care of myself. I'll be gone by tommorow morning. Don't even bother to stop me." With that Lind left from Roger's office. Roger stood up. He dusted himself off and made his way to his desk. "What am I going to do now, Quillish."_

"You mean it was my fault", Chanel said lowering her head. "Big brother left to look for me." Then Chanel raised her head. "Thank you, Roger." Then Chanel left his office closing the door behind her. Chanel began to walk to down the hall in a daze. All she could think about was her brother, and his current where abouts. Chanel continued to walk until she bumped into someone. She slowly looked up to see that the person was Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki immediatly saw the out of it look on Chanel's face. "Chanel what's wrong", Ryuuzaki said placing his thumb onto his lower lip. "Hmm? Oh, nothings wrong", Chanel said not very convincingly. "Hmm.." Ryuuzaki put his head to the side and stared at Chanel for a moment.

Then he removed his thumb from his lower lip. "Chanel I wish to speak with you", he said. "What is it?" "We can't discuss it here. Please follow me", Ryuuzaki said leading Chanel to his room. When they made it to Ryuuzaki's room he took a seat on the computer chair in his usual position. "Chanel please close the door behind you." Chanel closed the door and took a seat on Ryuuzaki's bed. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Zaki?" "Chanel do you know why we came back to Whammy's?" "No", she said. "Why did we come back?" "Chanel you know very well that the name L has been becoming popular with all the police officials in the world. Which is why I think it's nessary that we have a fall back in case anything happens to us. Someone to take the place of L if we should die, or just simply if I should die."

"You mean we returned to Whammy's to find a succesor for L", Chanel said. "Yes that is correct. Whammy's House produces only the most intelligent children around. If we can have some of those children become the succesors for L then the name L can live on." "Wait 'succesors'? As in more than one? How many succesors do you need", Chanel questioned. "More than two. In case one were to die we also need back ups. Others to take the place of the one before them. I would presume six to be enough." "I see. So do you already know the children who will take the position as the succesors of L", Chanel asked. "No. Actually I would like you to find the appropriate children to take the position as my succesors. First I want you to look up thier records in Whammy's database. Then you will show me who it is that you picked. Do you understand, Chanel?"

"Yes, I understand." "Good", he said. Then there was a knock on the door and seconds later Watari opened the door. "Chanel", he said. "Please come with me I have your room ready for you." "My room?" "Yes. Your old room is being currently occupied by someone else and so I've gotten you a new room. So please come with me, so that you can see it." "Alright." Chanel got up and followed Watari out of Ryuuzaki's room. They walked to the end of the hall and all the way up the stairs to the attic. Watari opened the door revealing the room. Chanel stepped in and examined every detail of it. The walls weren't white like the rest of the house. They were not painted at all. They were just plain wooden walls.

The bed was placed in the center of the room. The sheets were white. Chanel saw that her luggage was placed on top of the bed. There was a desk placed near the window. On top of the desk was a white rose. The curtains for the window were the regular red like the rest of the house. Chanel smiled. Then she quickly turned around. "It's beautiful! Thank you." "Your welcome", Watari said. Then Chanel hopped onto her bed. "Dinner will be ready in an hour", Watari said. "Okay, thank you." Then Watari left the room. Chanel got up and walked over to the window of the attic and stared out from it. "Wow I have a perfect view of everything from up here", she thought. "And it's way more calm here considering I have this all to myself." Chanel smiled to herself then made her way back to the bed.

"So now I have to find Zaki his succesors", Chanel thought. "I'm sure he already has an idea of who he wants. This is just somesort of a test to see if I think like him. Oh well. What can be done? I'll just search through Whammy's records as he said and find six children that would do best as his succesors." Then Chanel sighed and walked over to her luggage and pulled out her laptop. Then she sat on her bed and began hacking into Whammy's database. After about fifteen minutes she was successfully looking through all thier files. "That was simple. So which file should I look through first? There are hundreds of them. Oh man this will take me all night!" Then Chanel fell back on her bed. "Thanks alot Zaki", she mumbled under her breath.

_**End of Chapter 18 - Siblings**_

* * *

Hey sorry it's so short! Though I promise to update soon. Anyway I had gotten many reviews saying that people don't know the exact age of Chanel and Ryuuzaki. So anyway Chanel is 13 and Ryuuzaki is 15. Chanel is 2 years and 3 months younger than Ryuuzaki. So now you know. I promise to at least put thier ages in every two to three chapters. Anyway thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. The Search for L's Succesors

Hello all my readers! Time for episode 19 of the angel sorrow! I can't believe it almost 20 chapters! I'm so excited! Anyway on to the fic!

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19 - The Search for L's Succesors**_

Chanel stretched her limbs and yawned. "It took me all night but I finally found the correct file, and found six canadates to take on the role as the succesors of L", Chanel thought. "Now all there is to do now is show the records of these kids to Zaki." Chanel picked up her laptop and got off her bed. She opened the door to her room and proceeded to Ryuuzaki's. Once she was on the floor where the rest of the rooms were she noticed that there wasn't anyone around. "Is everyone still asleep", she thought. Then she took a look at the clock on the wall and saw that it was eight o' clock in the morning. "Nope, they're all at breakfeast." Then Chanel's stomach grumbled. "Oh man I forgot to eat dinner last night, I was so busy. Watari even reminded me. I better hurry up and show these files to Zaki so I can go and eat something." Chanel quickly made it to Ryuuzaki's room.

She knocked on the door once and let herself in. Then she closed the door behind her. "Good Morning, Chanel", Ryuuzaki said not looking up from the computer. "Good Morning, Zaki. I found some children that would best qualify as your succesors. There the best in the whole house. I have a copy a all they're records on my laptop. Here I can show you." Then Chanel opened up her laptop, and went to where the files were. "You know Chanel you didn't have to find them all last night", Ryuuzaki said turning away from his computer to look at her. Chanel turned her head slowly towards him. "You mean I could've eaten dinner last night", Chanel said with a weary look on her face. "You skipped dinner. You've must've been very busy", Ryuuzaki said placing his thumb on his lower lip. "Yeah, I was. Well at least I still have breakfeast to look foward to", Chanel said with a sigh. "Well breakfeast should be over very soon, and you know the cooks don't let anyone in the kitchen after breakfeast", Ryuuzaki pointed out. "So now I have to wait until lunch", Chanel cried. Right then her stomach grumbled loudly. Chanel's face turned red.

Then Ryuuzaki grabbed his piece of cake and offered it to her. "Hear eat this." "Thank you", she said taking the cake. "So do you have the files ready?" "Yeah there right hear", Chanel said through bites of cake. "Good. Now please hand me the laptop." Chanel put the plate of cake down on Ryuuzaki's bed and handed him the laptop. Then she sat down on his bed and continued to eat her cake. Ryuuzaki scrolled through the files. "Adrain, age 15", Ryuuzaki mumbled. "Yup he's the smartest in the whole house. You can see all his grades in the file", Chanel said even though she was fully aware that Ryuuzaki wasn't talking to her. "Chanel, would you care to explain why you decided to choose Beyond Birthday as a canadate." "Oh, well that's very simple", Chanel said putting the empty plate of cake down on the end table next to Ryuuzaki's bed.

"Beyond Birthday is second to Adrain. His grades are just as good. Also don't you remember that day when we were younger and teacher wanted to know our future goals in life. Beyond said that he wanted to be a detective. I know he's bit diranged bit he's the second best canadate there is. Hopefully he'll cooperate." "Yes", was all Ryuuzaki said. Though he mentally smiled. "Hmm. Collin, age 13. Alright. Nate River, age 4.." Then Ryuuzaki looked over to Chanel. "Don't even look at me that way. He may 4 but he the next smartest after Collin. Same thing for Miheal Kheal and Mail Jeevas. You said that you wanted the best of the Whammy house, well those three young ones are of the best. So there." "Alright", Ryuuzaki said closing the laptop. "So anyway Zaki why did you want _me_ to find your succesors? It was a test, right?" "You are correct it was a test." Then Ryuuzaki turned back to his computer. "..So did I pass this test of yours?" "I don't see why it's of any importance to you", Ryuuzaki said typing away at the computer.

"Forget it", Chanel said falling back on the bed. "Chanel I now want you to bring all the chidren to me. I'm going to meet me them in person. Be sure to mention that it will be thier choice to come and so if they do choose to come there will be no out of becoming my succesors. Do you understand?" Chanel yawned. "Yeah I understand", Chanel said sleepily. "I'll get on it right away." "You may rest first if you wish", Ryuuzaki offered. "No I'd better get on it right away." Then Chanel got up off Ryuuzaki's bed, and stretched. "So what time should I bring them to you, and do you really think it's good for them to actually see your face. I mean do you think you could actually trust them?" "Possibly, though the question at hand is if they could trust me." Ryuuzaki put his thumb to his bottom lip, and tilted his head. Then he seemed to go off in a bit of thought.

"Well I guess your right. So I'm off now." "Chanel make sure to bring them to the quiet room at four o' clock exactly. "You want me to pursuade all of them..by four o' clock", Chanel said with a destressed look on her face. "Yes that's right", Ryuuzaki said in his usual monotone. "I'm not miracle worker, you know. I'll try my best though." With a sigh Chanel left Ryuuzaki's room. "So were am I going to look first?" Then Chanel turned her head and saw her old room. She walked over and knocked on the door. Then the same girl anwsered. "Huh? You again? What do you want", the girl said. "I'm sure you know a boy about 15 his name is A -", Chanel cut herself off. "Oh that's I forgot everyone only knows eachother in the Whammy House by alliases. What was Adrains alias again", Chanel thought. "You mean A that plain looking kid who always hangs out with Beyond", the girl asked. "That's right his alias was A", Chanel thought. "You mean A and Beyond hang out with each other", Chanel asked. "Almost always. Though I suggest if you want to speak A you might want to do it when Beyond isn't around. He's a real physcopath."

"Oh I'm not afraid Bb", Chanel said. "Yeah that's what you say now, but wait 'till you meet him", the girl said. "I've already met him and completely know what he's capable of. Thanks for the warning though. Also I was wondering if you knew a boy he goes by the name...", Chanel trailed off. "Oh man I forgot Collin's alias. Did he even have an alais. Oh, this is what I get for not getting any rest", Chanel thought. "Uh, hellooo? Anyone there", the girl asked waving a hand in front of Chanel's face. "Huh? Oh, sorry I kinda forgot his name. Uh maybe I can describe him to you. Will that be okay?" "Sure as long as you promise to leave me alone after this", the girl bargained. "Yeah sure alright. He has dirty blond hair and green eyes. He's not realy pale but he doesn't have a tan either. Uh, also -" "Hey do you mean Collin", the girl interupted. "Yeah", Chanel said. "Oh well he's kinda wierd. He hates using an alias and he's a major perv. If your gonna go near him I suggest protecting your backside at all costs. I had to learn that the hard way. Well I guess almost all the girl in the Whammy House did."

"Thank you. I'll watch out. Also thank you for the information." "No problem", the girl said then shut the door. "Oh man I forgot to ask her about Mello, Matt, and Near. Oh well I guess I can find them on my own. The real question here is where can I find the first three." Then Chanel looked out the window and saw Collin with two other kids. "Cool, there he is." Then Chanel ran down the hall and tried to get out of the house as quickly as possible. When she finally got outside she ran directly over to Collin. "Your Collin, right?" "Yeah..", he said. "Good. I really need to talk to you", Chanel said with a serious voice. "Sure", Collin said with a pervy smile. "Aw man that's so unfair Collin gets all the girls", one of the boys complained. "Yeah, that's our Collin for you", said the other.

Collin and Chanel walked over to where no one else could here. "So what is it", Collin said with that same look. "What's with that look", Chanel thought. "Well I work for a very important person. This person wishes to make you thier succesor,and so if you wish, and only on your terms, may you come to meet this person. So do agree to come." Collin raised an eyebrow. "What does this person do for living in order to want a succesor?" "All this will be explained to you when you meet. So do you agree?" "Will you be there", Collin said giving that pervy look of his and stepping closer to Chanel. "Yeah I will. Anyway the place is the quiet room exactly at four", Chanel said. "Is this guy hitting on me", Chanel thought. "Good, then I'll be there." "Okay", Chanel said then turned around. "See you there", Collin said then patted Chanel's bottom. Chanel's eyes flew open. Then she turned around and slapped Collin so hard she knocked him off his feet. "Your such a pervert! How dare you!" Then Chanel stormed off. "Hmm, I like the fiesty ones", Collin said loud enough for Chanel to hear it. "Ignore him, he's a perv. That girl was so right. Man I hope he doesn't come. Jerk." Then Chanel made her way back inside and afterwards seemed to forget about Collin.

She made her way up the stairs and when she came to the second floor she saw three little kids fighting. "Come on, Mello. Stop it", said the red head in an attempt to break up the fight. "Don't waste your breath Matt. Mello always seems to throw a temper tantrum everytime I get a higher grade than him on a test. He's never going to change", said a little albino boy in white pajamas. He was constantly twirling a curly strand of his hair. "You shut up! You think your that your better than me just because you always get the high score", shouted the blond child with hair up to his shoulders. "That must be Mello, Matt, and Near. I wonder what they're fighting about", Chanel thought then began to approach them. "No Mello. You think that. Which is why you constantly threaten me." "You shut up!" "That's enough!" Chanel got inbetween all of them. "Now you will tell me What your all fighting over." "Mind your business. It has nothing to do with you", Mello shouted. "It does now. You will tell me what is going on. "Mello is threatening me again just because I got the higher score on the test, again", Near said from where he was behind Chanel. "Is this true? Your fighting because of a test that's stupid", Chanel said. "That's not true! Near thinks he's better than me, and I'm not stupid!" "I never said that you were Mello. I said what your fighting about is stupid. Please stop this or I will have to get Mr. Whammy." "I'm not scared of anyone. Not Roger or Mr. Whammy", Mello said. Then Chanel bulged her eyes out, and put a serious look on her face. "Oh you'll be scared of Mr. Whammy. When he's mad it's not pretty. His voice becomes like thunder, and when he screams everything shakes. His punishments are much more worse that his thundery voice. So if I were you I would be scared of Mr. Whammy."

"..Fine I'll go, but I'm still not scared of Mr. Whammy." "Oh alright, but before you go I would like to speak to you about something", Chanel said. "What", Mello asked. "Well you've all been chosen to become the succesor of a great person. If you all agree to become his succesor you will have to come to the quiet room at four o' clock exactly. So do you all agree?" "How can we trust this person", Near said. "Well that's why they wish to meet you to gain your trust." "Well Matt and I are going", Mello said. "I will come aswell", Near said. "Good. The quiet room at four be sure to be there exactly there at four." Then Chanel walked off. She looked up and saw that the clock on the wall. It read ten to one. "Yes it's ten minutes to lunch", Chanel shouted out loud. Then she ran down the hall and turned the corner to the stairs.

As soon as she turned the corner she ran into someone. She and this person almost fell down the stairs. Though the person steadied both Chanel and himself by holding on to the handrail. Chanel was in so much shock that she kept herself slightly leaning onto him. "Chanel Tailor", said the guy next to them. Chanel backed away from him and slowly looked up. Who she saw was A. Next to him was Beyond. "You should watch where your going. You almost had me fall down the stairs", A yelled. "I'm so sorry", Chanel said. "Don't be so hard on her A she's always been this clumsy", said Beyond. Chanel glared at Bb. "Don't look at me like that Chanel. You know very well that you've ran into me to, once." "B you know her", A asked. "Yup. Her name is Chanel Tailor she used to live hear, until she left here three years ago", Beyond said. "So anyway Chanel where's 'Zaki'?" "It's non of your business beyond." "Oh well like I care", beyond said. "Anyway I'm glad I ran into you. I was sent by a very important person. They had sent me to tell you that they wish to make you both thier succesors, and they want to meet you. If you wish to come you will at the quiet room at exactly four o' clock. No later, but it's only if you want to come." A raised an eyebrow. "Who is this person", A asked. "You'll find out if you come." "I know who it is", Beyond said. "It's Ryuuzaki. Isn't it Chanel?" "Who", asked A. Beyond smied his signature smile to Chanel.

Chanel didn't say anything. Then she walked off to the dining area.

XXXXXX

Chanel was lying under a tree. "It's such a beautiful day", Chanel thought. "I could just ly here all day.." Then a thought struck Chanel. "Oh my god! What time is it? I have to be at the quiet room before anyone else!" Chanel jumped up and ran inside. She ran up the stairs to the second floor. She ran as fast as she could to the quiet room. When she got there she saw A, Beyond, Mello, Matt, and Near walking out of the quiet room. When she reached them Beyond was displaying his horrible grin. "Your in trouble", Beyond cackled. Chanel looked at the clock and saw that it read a quarter to five. Chanel's eye twiched. "Chanel come in right now", Ryuuzaki commanded. Chanel tipped toed in. "I'm sorry Zaki I kinda lost track of time. I'm really sorry." "Chanel you do know that's not a very acceptable excuse. Though I suppose I can let it slide just this once."

Chanel sighed in relief. "So um, I didn't see Collin come out", Chanel said. "That's becuase he didn't come." "Oh", Chanel said, but she was really thinking; "Thank goodness. I hate stupid pervert!" "Chanel please sit down", Ryuuzaki said. Chanel sat down on the couch opposite to Ryuuzaki. "Now Chanel I'm making you one of my succesors. You will be after beyond." "Wait your making me your succesor? Why, am I taking Collin's place", Chanel asked. "No your not taking Collin's place. I honestly thought of you before you went out choosing succesors for me. I believe that you will be a good choice for my succesor. You will still be traveling with me. I have decided that your code nome is C as in Copy", Ryuuzaki said. "Copy", Chanel thought. "As in L's Copy? Should feel insulted?" "A's code name is Alternate. Beyond's Back -up. Mello, Matt, and Near's will not change", Ryuuzaki said.

"I see", Chanel said. "Though you do have a choice in becoming my succesor", Ryuuzaki said. "I'll become your succesor. Though I do feel a bit offended with my code name being Copy, but I'll take the name." "Good", Ryuuzaki said then took a bite of his cake. Then Chanel lied down on the couch. "So I'm Zaki's succesor. For some reason I feel like it was a demotion. Oh well, what can be done", Chanel thought. "Hey Zaki", Chanel said. Ryuuzaki looked up at her. "Don't think becuase I'm your succesor now that I'm not part of L, becuase I am. Your not going to treat me any different, got that." Chanel's face was serious. Ryuuzaki smiled at her. "I wouldn't think of it", he said.

Chanel smiled back at Ryuuzaki.

_**End of chapter 19 - The Search for L's Succesors.**_

* * *

_Hey everyone. I'm very dispointed that I only got two reviews for chapter 18. I almost cried. Seriously. Though It's not like I didn't appreciate the reviews they were great! Though please review. I really want alot of reviews. Thank you. ^^_


	20. A's Death

Please I'm so really very sorry for the late update. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. anyway here's the next chapter. Also Chanel is 16 here and Ryuuzaki is 19.

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20 - A's Death**_

Chanel was sitting in the playroom with Mello, Matt, and Near. Near was playing with his puzzle. Matt was off in the corner playing his ds. He was trying to beat the new game Ryuuzaki had bought for him. Chanel and Mello were playing a game of chess. Mello made his move then took a bite of his chocolate. Right when Chanel was about to make her move Beyond rushed in and interrupted them. "Hey have any of you seen A? I haven't seen him all day", Beyond said looking very worried. Near and Matt ignored him. "No I'm sorry Bb I haven't seen him either", Chanel said turning to face him. Mello just glared at him and didn't say anything.

Beyond sighed and then left as quickly as he came. Chanel had turned back to the game and picked up one of her pieces. She paused and stared at the bored. "A. He's been acting wierd ever since we came back", Chanel thought.

_Chanel and Ryuuzaki stepped out of the car. Chanel stretched her limbs. "Wow I can't believe it's been three years since we last visited Whammy's. I was thirteen the last time we were hear.", Chanel said. "Yes it has been awhile", Ryuuzaki agreed. "I can't wait to see how the boys are doing", Chanel said. "I heard that Mello and Beyond have been causing alot of trouble in the house", Ryuuzaki said. They walked passed the front yard and to the door of the Whammy's house. It was already open since the children where playing outside. Chanel and Ryuuzaki walked in and we're immediatly greeted by Mello, Matt, and Near. "L! Hi, how have you been", said Mello excited. "Mello. I've already told you to not call me that. You are to call me Ryuuzaki." "You shouldn't be so cold to him", Near said. "He probably forgot in all the excitement of seeing you. After all your all he's been talking about for the past month. 'L! I heard L is coming back! I can't wait to see him!'" Near mocked. "Shut up you sheep", Mello said his ears getting red. "Ooh Mello has a man crush", Chanel teased. "Shut up", Mello said his whole race now turning red. Ryuuzaki just ignored all this._

_"It's true your all he has been talking about", Matt said not looking up from his portable game. Mello glared at him which caused him to immediatly change the subject. "So L did you get me that game you promised", Matt asked. "Yes I did, and I told you to call me Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki took out the game from his bag, and handed it to Matt. "Right. Sorry. Thanks Ryuuzaki", Matt said then left to go try out his new game. "Hey didn't you get something for me", Mello asked. "You didn't ask for anything", Ryuuzaki said in his usual monotone. "Why does he get all the attention. No one even said hello to me." Chanel thought and pouted. "I'm part of L too even though I'm also one of his succesors." Chanel walked up the steps and was headed for her room. Mello and Near we're still talking with Ryuuzaki. Chanel reached the second floor. She turned and saw A, who looking out the window. So she went over to talk to him. "Hey what's up", She said. A didn't respond. "What are you looking at", she tried. A still didn't answer her. Chanel was getting annoyed of being ignored and was about to walk away. When something A said caught her attention._

_"So your a back along with L. I can't believe him. Pushing his succesors so hard. Making us go through all this. Just so we can be a perfect clone of himself. I just can't take it anymore." Chanel turned to look at him. He was already walking away. Chanel glanced at the letters and numbers floating above his head. She saw that the numbers above his head rapidly reduced. Her eyes widened and she just watched as he walked away from her._

"Hello earth to Copy. Make your move already", Mello said completely frustrated. Chanel just ignored him. "If you change the time he has left into human time he's supposed to die..today." Chanel's eyes widened at the realization. She dropped her chess piece and ran off to find A. "Hey where are going", Mello shouted. "We haven't finished the game yet!" Chanel ran down the hall. She saw a couple of kids lingering in the hall. She ran over to them. "Hey have any of you seen A?" "No. Sorry.", said one of the boys.

Chanel then began to run off again. "Where are you A?" Chanel thought. "I don't know where to look." Then Chanel bumped into Ryuuzaki causing them both to fall. "Chanel watch where you going", Ryuuzaki groaned. "Sorry", Chanel said then quicky got back on her feet. So did Ryuuzaki. She was ready to run off again but Ryuuzaki grabbed her by the arm. "Chanel what's going on? Why are you in such a rush?" Chanel was about to answer when a horrifying, blood curdling scream interrupted her. It came from the attic, Chanel's room. Ryuuzaki and Chanel quickly raced up there.

When they arrived they saw beyond on his knees in total shock. Though what they had seen that caught thier full attention was A. He was hanging by the rafters with a rope tied around his neck. "Dear god." Were the only words Ryuuzaki had managed to get out. Chanel was in total and couldn't move. Ryuuzaki breathed out and tried to pull himself together. "Chanel go get Watari", he said. Chanel still couldn't move and was ditracted by A's corpse.

"Chanel", Ryuuzaki shouted. "Huh", Chanel said finally snapping back. "Go Watari!" "Right", she said then rushed to Watari's office. "I can't believe it. How could A bring himself to commit suicide", Chanel thought. Chanel's heart was racing fast. She had finally made it to Watari's office. She didn't bother to knock just through open the door. Chanel what's going on", Watari asked completely surprised. "It's A..he's..dead..."

* * *

It was cool november morning. Everyone had just gotten back from A's funeral. Beyond locked himself in his room refusing to come out. Chanel was in Ryuuzaki's room. She hadn't changed out of her black dress yet, and Ryuuzaki hadn't changed from his suit. It was the only time Chanel had ever seen Ryuuzaki in a suit. She always wanted to see what he would look like in one, but she never thought the first time she would see him in one would be for a funeral. "He killed himself because he couldn't handle the pressure of being the succesor to L", Chanel said suddenly. Ryuuzaki sighed. "It was choice to become L's succesor. No one forced him", Ryuuzaki said then got up. "Chanel go pack you things where leaving."

Chanel turned to him suddenly. "Leaving? Do we have another case?" "Yes now go pack your things. I tell Watari to go get the car ready." "Alright", Chanel said getting up. Chanel left Ryuuzaki's room and headed for hers. She walked up the stairs and was standing in front of the door to her room. She opened the door and just stood standing in the doorway. All she could see when she looked at the room was the image of A's corpse hanging from the rafters. It made her sick. "Pull yourself together", she thought. "All I have to do is change my clothes and get my luggage." Chanel walked over to her dresser and began to change from her dress.

* * *

Chanel was outside with Ryuuzaki. Watari was putting there luggages in the trunk. Ryuuzaki was leaning against the car. He seemed to be in deep thought. Chanel just kept staring at the mansion. Then she suddenly saw Beyond come racing out. He ran up to Ryuuzaki. "It's all your fault!" Beyond shouted, his face was twisted up with anger and hatred. "A's dead because of you! He couldn't handle the pressure you put him through", Beyond continued to shout. Ryuuzaki just stared at him wide-eyed. "You killed him! You killed A!" Beyond came closer to him looking as if he was going to hit him. Then suddenly Roger came out and held Bb back. "Let go of me!"

Ryuuzaki quickly entered the car without waiting for Watari to open the door for him. Chanel entered the car as well. She closed the door behind her and watched from the window as Roger continued to restrain Bb. Watari finally started the car and they drove off. Chanel stared at Ryuuzaki he was looking down and seemed to be thinking. Chanel grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand. Ryuuzaki looked up at her. "It's not your fault. He killed himself because he couldn't halde the pressure, but he chose to be L's succesor. So don't think that your to blame, because you not." Ryuuzaki stared at her for a moment before saying; "Thank you." Chanel slightly smiled at him.

_**End of Chapter 20 -A's Death**_

* * *

Sorry the update came so late everyone. I had the worst writers block ever. Not to mention I just moved and my mom doesn't want me to be on the computer as much. So anyway I'm so sorry. Thank you for reading and please review!


	21. The Decision He Made

Now I don't have enough to information about the L.a.b.b mureder case to write a chapter that I know you all would appreciate so instead i had to skip it and bring you to the what happens after all of it. I'm sorry if your all disapointed. :(

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21 - The Decision He Made**_

Chanel was now 20, it had been four years since A's death. She had grown into a full woman, and her hair fell a few inches past her shoulders. Chanel was sitting in the hospital waiting room. She and Ryuuzaki we're visting Beyond. Ryuuzaki was in Beyond's hospital room, he was talking with him. Beyond was placed in the hospital after he tried to burn himself alive, after the series of murders that he committed, also known as the L.A.B.B murder case. Chanel knew exactly why he had commited these murders. He wanted to challenge L. He wanted to be the case that L could never solve, the world's greatest criminal.

"Beyond", Chanel thought. "Why did it have to come to this." Then Ryuuzaki walked out of Beyonds room. Chanel looked up at him, she saw that he looked upset. "Come on Chanel let's go", he said then began to leave the hospital as soon as he could. "Zaki what's wrong what did beyond say", Chanel asked trying to keep up with him. Ryuuzaki stopped for a minute then glanced at Chanel. He didn't say anything, then he started out of the hospital again. Watari was outside waiting for them. Ryuuzaki quickly stepped into the car, and Chanel followed.

"Zaki please tell me what beyond told you", she tried. "It's not important." "Even though you don't think it's important, I would still like to know what he said." Ryuuzaki ignored her and went into a bit of thought. Chanel became frustrated and turned from him and decided to look out the window. "What did they talk about", she thought. "What did beyond say that Ryuuzaki refuses to tell me."

xxxx

It had been five days since Ryuuzaki and Chanel had visited Beyond in the hospital. Ryuuzaki hadn't spoken to Chanel much in that time. He seemed to be thinking over something the past few days. Chanel was on her computer, in her room. She was ordering tickets online for England. She figured that Ryuuzaki would probably want to head back to Whammy's for a break. Chanel had put the tickets under an alias like she had been doing for the past two years. "I'll put them under my alias. It'll be a good change from constantly using Ryuuzaki's." She thought. "There done."

Then Ryuuzaki walked into her room. "Chanel I was wondering if we could go for a walk", he suggested. "Sure. I could use some sun", Chanel said then followed Ryuuzaki out of her room.

xxxx

Chanel and Ryuuzaki we're taking a walk in the park. "Chanel why don't we take a rest here", Ryuuzaki said going over to a bench that was in the shade away from everyone else. "Alright." "Chanel there's something I would like to discuss with you." Ryuuzaki looked at her in the eye. "Chanel I no longer need your services", he said. "Services", Chanel asked puzzled. "I don't understand." "I wish to go about our work alone", Ryuuzaki said. "Wait a minute. Am hearing you correctly? You don't want me to help you solve cases anymore?" "Yes that is correct. I also no longer need you as my successor."

Chanel stood up quickly. Her face shown a look of complete confusion. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" "No It's not that you did anything wrong. It's just that-" "You don't need me anymore", Chanel said cutting him off. Ryuuzaki didn't say anything. "Ryuuzaki please tell me that this is just some sick joke", she said her voice shaky. Ryuuzaki stood up to meet her level. "No this is not a joke", he said in his usual monotone.

Chanel slapped him in the face, sending him aback. His eyes we're as wide as saucers, and he held the spot on his cheek where she had slapped him. "You no longer need me! Your throughing me away just like that! I'm your friend! How could you treat me this way!" Chanel shouted. "What am I supposed to do now?" her eyes began to well up with tears. Ryuuzaki just kept quiet and stared at her. "Answer me", She shouted. "Please don't shout your causing a scene", was all he said to her.

Chanel looked at him as though he had six heads. Then her face twisted into anger and hatred. "You bastard! I hate you, and I never want to see you again!" Chanel then took off running. Ryuuzaki watched her run off and held himself back from chasing after her.

xxxx

Chanel had run for awhile when she stumbled and fell. She held her head in her hands and began to cry. She let go of her her head and looked down at the charmbracelet that was dangling from her wrist. Chanel closed her eyes for a moment. Then she wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood up and brushed the dust of herself. "Pull yourself together Chanel. You have to figure out what your going to know", she thought. Chanel put her hands in her pockets and pulled out it's contents. "No money. That's right he carries all the money. Chanel looked down to what was in her hands. Gum and her I.D with the fake alias.

She sighed. Then a thought struck her; "The plane tickets are under my name. Though I don't want to go back to Winchester. If I don't go back to Winchester where will I go? It doesn't matter, I guess. Anywhere that's far from him." Chanel put the contents back in her pockets. "Let's see the airport isn't too far from here I should make it there in fifteen minutes."

Chanel walked all the way to the airport. She ran up to the ticket desk. "How can I help you miss", the woman behind the desk asked. "Yes I purchased some tickets online." "Oh well may please see your I.D." Chanel handed the woman her I.D. She looked up her name in the airline database. "You purchased tickets for Winchester, England." "Yes that's correct." "Well the flight is for tommorow miss." "Yes I would like to change them for anything that's scheduled for right now." "Alright I will see what flights we have scheduled."

The woman searched the flights that were scheduled for the moment. Then she turned back to Chanel. "The only flight that's sheduled for right now is for tokyo, Japan." "Yes that's perfect", Chanel said. Then the woman gave Chanel the ticket. "Thank you", Chanel said. "You should hurry up the plane should be taking off soon." Chanel ran to the plane gate. Chanel went through secuirty and was then seated on the plane.

She kept thinking about the last words she said to Ryuuzaki. "He deserved everything I said to him." She thought and prepared for the plane to take off.

_**End of Chapter 21 - The Decision He Made**_

* * *

I haven't traveled much and sorry if the things are a bit wrong. So anyway thank you reading and please review!


	22. What She Had Become

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22 - What She Had Become**_

_"You bastard! I hate you, and I never want to see you again!" _

"That was the last thing I had ever said to him", Chanel thought. "It's been two years since then. I wonder why I'm thinking about that all of a sudden." Chanel's appearance hadn't really changed in the past two years. The only differance was that she her hair was longer. "Chanel are you alright", asked the girl seated across from her. She had short brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine Ayumi", Chanel assured her. Ayumi was Chanel's roomate. She and Chanel we're in a fast food resterant, eating lunch. "If you say so", Ayumi said then ate some of her fries.

Chanel then thought back to when she first met Ayumi.

_Chanel was in a caf`e. She was sitting in the corner booth to the back, by the window. She had her head in her hands and was in deep thought. "What am I going to do now. I'm in Japan with no money and no place to stay." "Excuse me, is this seat taken", asked one of the waitresses. She had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. "No", Chanel said not looking up. "I just got off work. You would not believe how tired I am", the girl said and stretched her limbs. Then smiled to Chanel. Chanel had kept her head down so she hadn't noticed. _

_"Hey what' wrong", asked the girl. "I have no where to go", Chanel said finally looking up at the girl. "So your homeless." "Yes", Chanel confirmed. The girl looked at her with sad eyes. Then she seemed to go into a bit of thought. "Well I live in a two bedroom apartment, and I'm looking for a roomate. If you want you can stay with me." The girl offered. "Thank you so much. Though I can't pay you, I don't have any money to my name." "That's fine you can pay when you get a job", the girl said. "Thank you so much." Chanel was in a bit of shock. "I can honestly say I have never met so one as generous as you, but how do you know I'm not a murderer or some psycopath." "Well I guess I'll have to take my chances", the girl said. "Oh by the way my name is Nakahara Ayumi." "I'm Chanel Tailor it's a pleasure to meet you Nakahara-san." "Like wise, and you can just call me Ayumi."_

"I still can't believe Ayumi took me in like that", Chanel thought. "I would have to say I was more than lucky that day." Chanel took a sip of her soda and set it back down. Then suddenly she felt a wave of pulses overcome her. After a couple minutes the pulses subsided. "Those pulses..they belonged to the death note", Chanel thought. "Though it's too late to search for it now. I couldn't track even if I wanted to. I'm sure it'll be fine. Humans in the past who have picked up a death note have never really used it once they've found out what it's capable of." "Chanel", Ayumi shouted. "Huh", Chanel said snapping back to reality. "I said we have to go grocery shopping. Come on." "Oh right. Sorry." Then Chanel and Ayumi grabbed thier trays and dumped the garbage away in the bins.

"Chanel are you sure your alright", Ayumi asked. "You keep spacing out." "Yeah I'm fine", Chanel reassured. "If you say so."

xxxx

Chanel and Ayumi returned home from shopping. They placed thier groceries on the counter. Ayumi started putting them away, but Chanel went over to the sofa and flicked on the t.v to the news Channel. "The same acidic who attacked six people at a shopping district in Shinjuku yesterday has struck again", said the announcer. "Taking eight people hostage at this daycare, captives include both children and teachers. The police have now identified him to be 42 year old Kuro Otaharo. Currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin emidiatly. At the time that's all the police are telling us."

"Chanel come and help me put the groceries away", Ayumi said. "Ayumi some creep is holding children captive at a daycare center. I cant believe this. Crimnals are popping up at nowhere these days." Chanel had ignored Ayumi's request about the groceries. Ayumi had finished putting the groceries away and had joined Chanel on the sofa. "Thank you for helping me put the groceries away", she said sarcastically. "Hmm?" Chanel said. "Forget it", Ayumi said.

Then Chanel felt the pulses of the death note once more. The pulses became stronger as the person who's name was written was to die. "Wait we're seeing something hear", said the female announcer. "Looks like movement at the front entrance." "The hostages are coming out", the male announcer said. "They all appear unharmed. Special forces are taking action, thier moving in! We don't know if the suspect has been arrested." "Cool the hostages are free", Ayumi said. Chanel didn't comment just continued to watch the news for more information.

"Huh. Yes. Okay, we now have confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside. I repeat the suspect has been found dead inside", the male announcer said. Chanel's eyes grew wide. "The new owner killed him", Chanel thought. ", No there's a one in a milloin chance that could've happened." "Special forces are denying that they shot the suspect." "So it's quite possible that he was feeling cornered and decided to commit suicide", the female announcer said.

"Well according to the hostages the suspect just suddenly collasped." The male announcer said. "It was. Though I can't believe it. It could've been just a coincidence", Chanel thought. "What am I thinking. The pulses occured exactly fourty seconds after the suspect died. It has to be the work of the death note. Though I can't track the note, I don't have that kind of ability."

"Chanel", Ayumi said waving her hand in Chanel's face. Chanel snapped out of her thoughts. "Chanel don't you have to go to work soon", Ayumi said. "Right", Chanel said. She quickly got up and headed for the door. "Wait Chanel let me come with you. I have night school remember, which isn't too far from where you work. We can walk together until you get to your job." "Sure okay", Chanel said. "Great I'm not going to be able to focus at work", Chanel thought. "All I'm going to be thinking about is the death note. Hopefully this was the new owner's only victim."

_**End of chapter 22 - What She Had Become**_

* * *

Hey everyone sorry the chapter are so short. Don't worry I promise they'll be longer anyway. I noticed I haven't been getting that many reviews. I hope you all haven't forgotten about me. ^^' Anyway if you haven't forgot about me please review! Thank you.


	23. Her Circumstances

_**Disclaimer - I don't death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23 - Her Circumstances**_

A week had gone by. The person who owned the death note was using it non-stop. The continuos pulses we're driving Chanel crazy. Chanel was in her room lying on her bed, thinking about the current situation. "This person is only killing criminals, but those are still lives he's taking", she thought. "Kira, is what the public calls this person. The name is obvioulsy dervived from the english word killer. Which is exactly what he is." Kira had become more active since the incident with Ayumi.

_"Ugh. I'm so tired", Chanel whined. "Work was a killer today." "I don't know why complaining. You got an extre shift, which means you get more money." Ayumi pointed out. "Yes, but I'm still tired." Chanel and Ayumi we're walking home from Chanel's part-time job and Ayumi's nightschool. It was dark outside and Chanel and Ayumi we're taking a short-cut to get home quicker. "Why don't we go get something to eat", Chanel suggested. "I'm starving." "No we still have left overs from yesterday's dinner. Not to mention we already ate out today." Ayumi pointed out. "Besides we're trying to save money remember." "Yeah I know", Chanel said. Then three motorcycles came by and cut thier engine right in front of Ayumi and Chanel, startling Chanel and Ayumi. _

_"Hey baby. Come have a little fun with us", said this guy to Ayumi. He had brown hair and big teeth, that Chanel couldn't help but notice. "That's our Takuro for ya', he can spot a hottie from a mile away", said one of the other guys. "The name's Takuro Shibumaru", the guy with the large teeth said loweing his shades. Chanel saw the terrible glint in his eye. "What do say, and hang with us?" "Please I don't want any trouble", Ayumi said timidly. Chanel had noticed that whenever Ayumi was feeling cornered she became extremely timid. "You hear that she doesn't want any trouble", one of the others mocked. "Hey just leave us alone already", Chanel shouted. _

_"We're not talking to you", said one of the men. "Hey she's cute too", another said. "You can hang with us to if you like sweetheart." Chanel cringed and held back the erge to gag. Ayumi put her gaurd dwn for a second, and that's when shibumaru took out a pipe and held her by the neck with it. "Ayumi. Let her go", Chanel said ready to attack Shibumaru. Though one of the men had grabbed her from behind, and kept her in a tight hold that she couldn't get out of. "Let me go", Chanel shouted. "Go ahead boys, strip this one down", Shibumaru said gesturing to Ayumi. _

_"You sure", said the other excitedly. Then he began to undo Ayumi's pants. "No. Stop. Someone, please help me", Ayumi shouted. Then Chanel kicked the man in the chest who was trying to strip Ayumi. "You bitch", the man said stumbling back. Then Chanel suddenly felt the pulses of the death note. Her eyes grew wide. "He's..watching?" Chanel thought. Then Shibu maru's grip loosened on Ayumi and she was able to get away. She went running to the other side of the street. "hey wait up", Shibumaru said starting up his motorcycle and heading for Ayumi. Chanel could feel the pulses grow stronger. _

_"Takuro look out", one of the men shouted. Then suddenly Shibumaru was hit by a truck. Ayumi screamed and fell to her knees as she reached the other side of the street. The man let go of Chanel, and ran over to Shibumaru's bady. "Oh man Takuro", one of the men shouted. "That just came out of nowhere", the other shouted. Chanel then quickly looked around. There was no one in sight that could've been watching. "Where did he go", Chanel thought._

"I wish I could've found the owner. Then maybe I could've talked him out of it, and prevented all these deaths", Chanel thought. "Though he did prevent Ayumi from getting raped that night. No what am thinking he's still a murderer." Chanel was so frustrated about all this kira business. Worse than that she knew that L would eventually get involved in this, if he hadn't already. "That's it I need some air", Chanel thought. Then she got off her bed and left her room.

When she entered the living room she saw Ayumi sitting on the couch practically glued to the t.v. "Ayumi what are you watching", Chanel asked. "The news. Thier talking about kira", she said excitedly. Chanel shook her head and walked over to the couch. "You do know that he's just a cold-blooded murderer", Chanel said. "No he's not! He's killing criminals have you forgotten. He's a hero!" "Whatever", Chanel said.

Then suddenly the news changed to a different channel. "We'd like to apologize for the interruption", a man said. "As of now we bring a live world wide broadcast form interpols ICPO." "We now take you live to the ICPO", an official sounding voice said. Chanel and Ayumi watched with interest as the screen chaneged to a sitting behind a desk. He was wearing a grey suit and his hair was neatly combed back, and fell to his shoulders. "I head up an international police task force, that includes all member nations. My name is Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L." The man had paused and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Chanel had a look of confusion on her face as she saw the man's name did in fact read Lind L. Tailor. "That's my brother", she thought. "What the hell is he doing. What's going on?" Then Lind continued; "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer, I consider to be the most atrious act of mass murder in history. I will not stop until the person or persons are brought to justice. Kira I will hunt you down I will find you." Chanel didn't say anything and just continued to watch.

" Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation is and, I can guess what you hope to achieve. However what your doing is evil." Chanel felt her heart drop to her stomach. She already knew that kira would kill her brother. Only seconds later Chanel felt the pulses of the death note. Her face shown a look of horror. The pulses became stronger. Then Chanel watched as her brother grabbed his chest and cried out in pain as the note took affect. Then Lind collasped on to the desk. Chanel took breath in and held it.

Then the screen changed to a cloister black L, and a familiar synthetic voice began to speak. "I-I had to test this, but I never thought it would actaully happen. Kira it seems you can kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it for myself. Listen to me kira if you did in fact kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die. I should tell that he was an inmate, who's execution was scheduled for today. That wasn't me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have known about him form the news or the internet. It appears that even you do not have access to these types of criminals, but I asure you L is real, I do exist. Now try and kill me!"

Chanel felt her blood begin to boil. "L you bastard", Chanel shouted at the television. "You killed my brother. It's your fault he's dead! I swear on my brothers soul that I will find you, and make you pay!" Chanel began to breathe fast. Ayumi just kept looking at her in complete surprise. Chanel stopped listening to what the synthetic voice had been saying by now and was holding her head. She felt hot tears running down her face. Then she began to feel dizzy and passed out.

_**End of Chapter 23 - Her Circumstances**_

* * *

I had gotten the most wonderful review yesterday that made me so happy. I want to thank the reviewer who sent the review. Thank you A Person you certainly made my day yesterday. Thank you, and thank you to all the people who have reviewed me. Anyway thank you for reading and please all of you keep sending your wonderful reviews!


	24. His Return

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24 - His Return**_

Chanel opened her eyes. Then she shot up quickly. She found that she had been lying on the sofa. She looked over to the window and saw that it was already night. "L", Chanel thought and clenched her fist. She clenched her fist so tightly that it began to bleed a little, so she released it. Then Chanel glanced over at the coffee table. There was a note on it. It read; _Out on a date with Hagime be back at 11. Hope you feel better - Ayumi. _Chanel sighed and then stood up. "I seriously need to go for a walk", she thought and headed for the door and left.

xxxx

L was sitting on the floor of a dark room, with his laptop and other equipment in front of him. He sighed and through his head back. "Why is so stuffy in here all of a sudden.", he thought. Then he straightened his head and stood up. "I need some air", he thought. L was completely aware that it could be dangerous to go out, especially since he just taunted Kira, and threatened Kira to kill him. Though it was alright because no one knew L's face nor what his voice sounded like, so he was fine.

xxxx

Chanel was walking down the street. The street she was on was empty and quiet. Chanel took a sip from the whisky bottle that was in her hand. She was drunk. She lost her balance for a moment and steadied herself. Chanel wasn't much of a drinker but she felt like getting drunk after the series of events that happened to her that day. Chanel looked up, her vision blurry, and saw a man walking towards her, and then stop a distance from her. She couldn't really see him because he was in the shadows, but she caught his name clearly. When she saw his name it made her blood began boil, but she tried to calm herself. She rubbed her eyes and squinted to see if the name she was seeing was true, and it was.

The name she saw was L Lawliet in clear red letters floating above the man's head. Chanel dropped the bottle and it broke sending glass and whisky all over the concrete. "Your mind is playing tricks on you Chanel", she thought. The man then began to come closer to her. When he stepped into the light she saw his face. It was in fact L. He came face to face with her, and stared at her with his emotionless eyes. Chanel clenched both fists tightly. She stared back at the man in front of her. Then she swung at him but she missed, and stumbled a bit.

"You killed him", she shouted. "You killed my brother! It's all your fault! Hate you and I hope you rot in hell!" He said nothing to her, but simply stared. L could smell the strong scent of acohol on her. Chanel felt tears running down her face. Her vision became even more blurry and then went black. She passed out, but L caught her before she could fall.

xxxx

Chanel slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she was aware of was the horrible headache that greeted her. She grabbed her head. "Ugh. I had the worst dream ever", she said aloud. "What was it about", a familiar voice asked. Chanel shot up quickly, as soon as she did her headache worsened. What she saw when she got up was L. He was sitting in a chair, that was placed a few feet from the bed she was lying in. "Please god let this be a dream", she said.

"This is no dream, I assure you", L said. Chanel quickly look at her surroundings. She saw that the walls were gray, and the room looked old. "Where the hell am I", she asked. "Your in one of the rooms of an abandoned warehouse", L said. "Okay. Now why am I here?" "You don't remember", L asked, but sounded more like a statement. "You passed out in front of me and so I brought you back here."

Chanel sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Chanel thought back and she remembered only a tiny bit of what happened. She remebered seeing L and how she felt when she saw him. Then she remembered how he sent her brother to be a stand in for L, and the anger she felt when she saw him die in front of her eyes. Then Chanel opened her eyes and glared at L. "Is something wrong", he asked. "You. You killed him." "Excuse me",L asked raising an eyebrow. "You killed my brother! You sent him out there to be slaughtered by Kira! He didn't deserve that!" Chanel jumped off the bed and went over to L. L looked up at her from his chair.

"Yes I did. Though didn't you hear what I said during the broadcast. Your brother was inmate, and his excution was yesterday." "I resuse to believe that garbage", Chanel said. "Well believe it", L said. Then Chanel closed her left fist and punched L in his jaw, sending flying of the chair. "My brother was a kind person, and would've never done anything for him to be sent to jail and put on death row!"

L sat up and grabbed his jaw. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. "You have one serious left hook", he said nuturing his jaw, and stood up. Then Chanel ran up to him. She got ready to hit him again but he did this wierd maunuver that allowed him to get her arms behind he back. "Your hurting me", she shouted. "Chanel I don't make it a habit of hurting women, but I won't tolerated being abused by one." Tears began to run down Chanel's face. "I hate you", she said. "I hate you so much." Then Ryuuzaki let her go. She started to rub her arms.

He stared at her for a moment. "Your going to help me", he said out of no where. "Excuse me", Chanel said glaring at him. "Your going to help me catch Kira." "Why should I?" Chanel narrowed her eyes. "Well for one he killed your brother", L said. "It's your fault my brother died. Kira wouldn't have killed him if it weren't for you! Beside I remeber clearly when you said that you didn't need me anymore." "That was then and this is now. I want to catch this mass murderer quickly, so you will help me catch him", L said. "No. In fact. I should join Kira and help him defeat you", Chanel said.

"I know you to well. You wouldn't that. Your just saying that to anger me." "Your right I wouldn't, but I'm not joining you either. I have a job and a roomate. Besides this Kira business gives me a headache, I don't want anything to do with it." Chanel walked over to the bed, where her shoes were, to put them on. "Chanel, you don't want anything to do with Kira, but think about it. What if Kira succeeds with this childish goal of his. People would infact stop doing crimes, but only becuase they don't want to be killed by Kira. That's not why people should stop doing crimes. They shouldn't do it becuase it's wrong. Kira would control everyone with this power he has. He wants to be this god like being. Chanel this maybe the most difficult case I have ever faced, and I need your field of experties to help me."

Chanel stood silent for a moment, and went into a bit of thought. "Fine, I'll help you catch Kira, but I want you to answer a question for me", she said. "Why did you send my brother out there as your stand in. I'm sure you could've at least found someone else." "I don't see why that's so important", L said. "Just tell me. You owe me that much." "This is the only question, correct", L asked. "Yes, the only one." "Fine. I chose your brother so you would come to me", he said. "Excuse me. I'm lost", Chanel said. "Chanel, when I had first taken up the Kira case I believed that your experties were needed. Though I was positive that you wouldn't have joined the case becuase of the situation that happened two years ago."

"You mean when you dropped me flat on my ass, leaving me to fend for myself. With no money and no place to go", Chanel said interrupting him. "Yes. Anyway since I figured that you wouldn't come if I had called you. I decided to provoke you. If Kira did in fact Kill Lind, you would be so upset as to join the case to avenge him, and if Kira didn't kill him you would search for me with intent on why I put your brother as my stand in, and when I did see you I would persuad you into joining the case." "You used my brother. To get to me. You really are an asshole", Chanel said. "The only reason why I'm joining you is to bring this sicko to justice, and after that I don't want anything to do with you."

L didn't say anything. He just looked at her. "So what about my roomate and job", Chanel asked. "Simple quit your job. Your roomate on the other hand make up some excuse to her that will have you away for a few months." Then L left room. "Fine", Chanel said pulling out her cellphone. "So now what am I going to say to Ayumi", Chanel thought. She plopped onto the bed and started to think of possible excuses to give Ayumi. "Damn L. What am supposed to tell her." Then Chanel's phone began to ring. Chanel looked at the number. "It's Ayumi", Chanel mumbled.

**_End of Chapter 24 - His Return_**

* * *

Hey everyone. Thank you for all the great reviews! I've been getting so many excelent reviews! Anyway thank you for reading and please review!


	25. Unravling

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25 - Unravling**_

Chanel was sitting on the sofa, in a hotel room. Chanel had been glad to finally get out of that warehouse and into a nice hotel. It had been a few weeks since she joined the Kira case. In the past few weeks Kira had been so tactical as to cause L to finally reveal his face. Though this was only to a select few, from the task force. Chanel hoped that L was finally going to work on this case. He hadn't let her in on any information. Chanel had given up everything to work on this case. Her apartment, her job. Chanel sighed as she thought back to when she recieved the call from Ayumi.

_"Chanel I don't understand. Everything was fine until yesterday", Ayumi said. "I'm sorry Ayumi." "Chanel wait what about all your things." "Sell them or through them away. I don't need any of it anymore. Bye Ayumi." "Chanel wait-" Chanel hung up the phone quickly, before Ayumi could say anythin else. "So what did you tell her", asked a voice from behind. Chanel knew it was L before she turned around to face him. "I gave up my apartment okay. I didn't tell her why or where I was leaving to." "Why did you that", he asked. "Because after the case I want to start fresh. I'm going to find a new home, job, and that's it."_

_"I see", L said. "So now all that's left is my job", Chanel said. "It paid so well too." Chanel sighed. "Watari is handling the business concerning your job." "Fine", Chanel said. "So what is it you want me to do?" "I tell you when I want your help. Until then just stay in here." "Excuse me", Chanel said. "I'm not allowed to do anything. Can't I at least get a laptop or something?" "No, not yet." Then L turned to leave the room. "Well what am supposed to do in here all day,", Chanel asked. "I'm sure you'll find something to do." L said then left the room. "Ugh", Chanel exasperated and plopped onto the bed. _

Chanel glanced over at L, she saw that he was looking out the window. He was in deep thought. "Kira, it seems were getting closer to each other in equal steps. It's only a matter of time before we collid, so be it. I'm ready to show my face. I'll make my first public appearance as L. If you ever find out about these secret meetings I'm sure you'll feel compelled to move in. That's what I'm counting on." Chanel sighed and turned her head. "I truely feel for L. This is probably the first time he lost a battle", Chanel thought. "L", Chanel began but he quickly cut her off. "Chanel I would perfer it if you didn't call me L any longer." "Then what do you want me to call you", she asked. "You will call me Ryuuzaki, or Zaki as you've perfered in the past.

"Okay _Ryuu_zaki. I would like to start doing my part to help the case." "Don't worry Chanel I'm not going to deprive you of work any longer. Also you may want to think of an alias as well." Chanel thought for a moment; "The death note can't affect me if my name is written down in it. So I wouldn't have to use an alias." "So have you thought of one", Ryuuzaki asked pulling Chanel away from her thoughts. "I'm not going to use one", she said.

"I suggest that you do, but it's your choice. If you want to die that is." Chanel frowned at him. Then came a knock at the door. "Well it seems that are guests are here", Ryuuzaki said to Chanel. "It's unlocked", Ryuuzaki said. "Please let yourself in." Then the door opened and all the task force came in. Ryuuzaki walked out of the living room part of the suite to greet them, Chanel followed. When the task force first caught sight of him, Chanel could see that they were in shock. "I am L", he said in his usual bored tone. They just kept staring at him in shock, that they didn't even notice Chanel.

Chanel sighed. "Same as usual. I don't think Ryuuzaki doesn't know how much attention he draws by just his appearance", Chanel thought. Then the task force began introducing themselves, starting with the eldest member. "I am Yagami of the N.P.A", the eldest member said showing his I.D. "Matsuda." "I'm Aizawa." "Mogi." "Ukita." The rest of the task force said also displaying there . "I'm sorry were late. Currently the five of us are-" Yagami-san cut himself.

Then L raised his arm, his hand in the shape of a gun. Then said; "Bang." "What the hell was that", said Aizawa. The rest of the task forcewas in shock. Chanel was just as in shock as the rest of them. If I were Kira you would be dead by now Mr. Soichiro Yagami of the N.P.A. Kira needs a face and a name in order to kill, but I'm sure you've all figured that out. Haven't you. You shouldn't give you names so carelessly. Instead let's value our lives." Then L headed for the living room. "Heh", Chanel said. The task force then began whispering among themselves.

"That's enough small talk for now. Please come this way", L said. "Please turn off any cellphones, handhelds, or any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there." Chanel's cell was already placed on the table. "What you think, we're gonna leek information with our cell phones", Aizawa said. "It's alright just do what he says", Yagami-san said. "I realize he's been cautios from the very being, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not.", Matsuda said. "Oh no it's not like that. He just doesn't like to be interrupted when he's speaking. It's his biggest pet peeve", Chanel said. The task force looked over at her as though she wasn't there before. "What was I invisible", Chanel thought.

"That's enough Miss Tailor. Though she is right. I hate it when people's cellphones are ringing when I'm trying to talk.", L said. "Let me start by saying no one takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings. That means anything information we need is commited to memory. Now please make yourselves comfortable." The task force all took there seats though there wasn't any room left for Chanel to sit so she stood next to the armchair L was seated at. Then Ryuuzaki poured some coffee for himself and started fixing it the way he liked it. "Um, excuse me L", Matsuda said but L cut him off before he could finish. "From now on I'm going to ask you to stop calling me L. It's Ryuuzaki now, just to be safe."

"Okay Ryuuzaki. If we know that Kira needs a name and face to kill couldn't we just cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminals names from the news", Matsuda said. "If we do that we'll only be putting the general public at risk", Ryuuzaki said. "The general public? Why", Ukita asked. "Kira is childish and hates to lose", Ryuuzaki said. "Just what do you mean", Yagami-san asked. "Well I'm also childish and hate to lose. That's how I know." Then L sipped his coffee. "Ryuuzaki would you mind being more a little more specific for us." Yagami-san asked. "Early on in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that braodcast. Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also as soon I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance he made sure his next victims came from within Japan. As though saying. 'What are you going to do about it.'. Ryuuzaki paused and sipped his tea.

"He's met each of my challenges head on and has never missed an oppurtunity to return the favor. Now what do you think will happen if we tried to put media ristriction on a person like that?" "I guess-", Matsuda cut himself off. "'If you try to with hold names of your worst criminals I'll kill pety criminals or the inecent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here but all those who oppose me, you are truely evil.' That's exactly how Kira thinks. in any case let's look at anther way to use the media to draw him out."

"But how", Aizawa asked. "How 'bout something like this; _Death of F.B.I agents infruriates the U.S, latest killings anger national policing community. Nations agree to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan. _For Kira this'll be way beyond what he faced with the F.B.I. He'll see everyone as a potential treat. Pychologically he'll feel cornered, and eventually take some drastic measure", Ryuuzaki said. "That's amazing", Ukita said. "So he'll think there's fifteen hundred, when actually there are seven of us, and since none of these investigators exist Kira can't kill them", Aizawa pointed out. "That might work", Ukita said.

"Though there is a possibility that Kira would see through this. He is amazingly smart, and a great tactiction", Chanel said "Before we get into just this. Allow me to tell you the rest of my plan.", Ryuuzaki said. "Kira works alone. He has access to all our classified information." "What evidence do you have that he's working alone", Aizawa asked. "Hold on Aizawa", Yagami-san said. "Let's listen to his entire theory before asking questions." "We know he needs a name and a face to kill, and to some extent can control a victims time of death. As well as thier actions before dieing. Please keep that in mind and listen carefully to what I have to say next." Then L took out a sharpie and began to write down things on a piece of paper.

"On december fourteenth twelve F.B.I investigator enter Japan. Here we are on december 19th, Using prison inmates Kira conducts experiments on his victims manipulating thier actions before they die. In other words in this window of only five days Kira became aware of the F.B.I's presence and felt threatened, becuase he didn't know any of there names or faces he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it on the twelve agents, and as we all know on december twentyseventh..." Chanel stopped listening to Ryuuzaki when something caught her attention. It was Roki.

"What the hell is he doing hear", Chanel thought. Then Roki approached her. "Hey it's been awhile hasn't it", he said. Chanel tried to ignore him. "I can't talk to him infront Ryuuzaki and the task force, but what is he doing here?" "Aw come on don't tell me that your mad becuase I haven't been around in a few years", he said then he glanced over at the task force and Ryuuzaki. "Oh yeah that's right you can't talk to me in front of them becuase they can't see me. Well anyway I guess your wondering why I'm here, right. Well things have just gotten interesting in the human realm and I've decided to come back. This whole thing with Ryuk dropping his death note, and a human picking it up and starting all this trouble is exciting."

"Ryuk so he's the one who started all this mess", Chanel thought. "I'm sure you want to know who the human is. Well unfortunatly I don't either, but I'm sure you'll find out. Which is why I came to you. I know that you'll eventually find him, but until then it's going to be fun watching you try to catch him. Ryuk is probably going to have the most fun since he's the one with that human, but I'm sure watching from here is going to be just as fun." Roki chucked. Chanel sighed. "I don't know who Kira is but I definatly know who the last owner was, and once I find Ryuk I'll also find Kira." Then Chanel tuned back into what Ryuuzaki was saying.

"So does anyone have any questions", Ryuuzaki asked. "Actually Ryuuzaki I do have one question for you", Yagami-san said. "It pertains to what you said earlier when you said you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face means you've lost? By just being here do you admit defeat to Kira?" "That's right by showing my face to you now and sacrificing the lives of twelve F.B.I agents I have lost the battle, but I'm not gonna lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes, and that justice will prevail no matter what." Then L smiled. Then the task force started getting excited.

"Let's hope your right L", Chanel thought.

_**End of Chapter 25 - Unravling**_

Hello all my readers. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Also School is coming up very soon. Last year my grades weren't as good as they usuaslly are. So this year I want to do my best. So I will update every weekend. Except when I have to study for tests and exams. Anyway thank you for reading and please if you haven't forgot about me please review!


	26. Gaze

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note. Though I do own Chanel and any idea's that consist of my o.c.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 26 - Gaze**_

"I'm sorry for the questioning all of you like that, but I'm afraid I had no other choice", Ryuuzaki said. "I've determined that Kira isn't amongst us." The whole task force sighed in relief. "Ryuuzaki how can you be sure that we're all innocent", Yagami-san asked. "Well to be honest. From the begining I set up a number of traps that would reveal if any of you was Kira, but after speaking with you one on one I don't feel the need." Then Ryuuzaki's phone began to ring. He answered it holding it between his forefinger and thumb.

"Undertood. I'm about finished here. You've got the key so let youself in." Then he ended the call. "Watari's on his way", he said. The task force was taken by surprise. Chanel whom was standing next to the armchair Ryuuzaki was seated at was not. "I haven't seen Watari in awhile it'll be nice to see him again", Chanel thought. Less than an half an hour later Watari came in through the door. Chanel smiled at him as he did and Watari returned her act. "Gentlemen it's an honor to meet all of you", Watari said. "Um, what about your usual outfit", Matsuda asked. "If I dressed like that I would be announcing to the world that I was Watari. That's all it takes to give away our headquarters and Ryuuzaki." "Oh, I see", Matsuda said.

"Ordinarilly I would never show my face to any of you. The fact that I'm here is proof that you've won over Ryuuzaki's trust", Watari explained. "Now that you mention it I do feel honored", Matsuda said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well then. I've brought those items you've requested, it's all here", Watari said to Ryuuzaki. "Could you please pass them out to everyone", Ryuuzaki asked. "Yes. Gentle men these are your new police I. ds", Watari said displaying the that were in the case. Then handed them out to everyone. "Our names and ranks our false", Yagami-san pointed out. "Why did you give us fake ", Matsuda asked.

"As you know Kira requires a name and face to kill", Ryuuzaki said taking a sip of his coffee. "We will confront him with that premiss in mind. It should be obvious why." "Yes, but of all people the police shouldn't use fake I. ds", Ukita said. "Enough", Yagami-san said. What choice do we really have, given the capabilites of our enemy. As long as your working on this case I think we need all the protection one can get. It would be foolish not to use them." "Yea you've got a point."

"When is all the fun gonna start", Roki whined. Then his eye caught sight of some of the sweets that was placed in front of Ryuuzaki. Chanel glaced over to Roki just as soon as he was about to grab the cupcake on the plate. "Don't", Chanel shouted to Roki. Then suddenly everyone in the room stared at her. "Is there a problem Miss Tailor", Ryuuzaki asked. "No..it's just..that..I wanted to remind the task force to be careful not to display thier I. ds to fellow police officers. Cause that could cause problems for us." While everyone was staring at Chanel, Roki to the oppurtunity to grab Ryuuzaki's cupcake and eat it whole. "Yes", Ryuuzaki said turning back to the the task force. Chanel then made a mental note to scold Roki when she was in the privacy of her room.

"Very well then", Watari said. "I'd like to request that you wear these at all times." Watari opened another case that had belts in them. "Uh belts", Matsuda said getting up. The rest of the task force doing the same. "Each one has a transmitter in the buckle", Watari said. "This will allow Ryuuzaki to moniter your where abouts, and when you press the buckle twice my cell phone will ring displaying your name, and I will call you back emidiatly. Though you won't see my number displayed. In the morning all of you will go to the police station as usual, and later om in the day we will use this method to confirm the name of Ryuuzaki's hotel and his room number. please use this for admergencies aswell."

"No way this is totally cool. I feel like some secret agent going after Kira", Matsuda exclaimed. "Quiet Matsuda, this is not the time to be fooling around", Yagami-san scolded. "Knock it off!" "Yes sir", Matsuda said putting his head down. Chanel silently giggled at this. Matsuda noticed and blushed a bit. Ryuuzaki then made a mental note to always think of Matsuda as an idiot.

A few days later Chanel was sitting on the floor of a dark hotel room. Roki was in the corner of the room looking task force was there as well. They were looking through surviellance tapes. "That was footage from the surviellance cameras at the station", Aizawa said. "The death of one of the F.B.I agents are captured on here." The whole task force was exhausted. They had all been working hard. "Let's see the following scenes again. Ray Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, boarding the train, and then finally the part where he dies on the platform." L said then licked his icecream cone. Aizawa then began to search for the tape.

"Ugh, this so boring", Roki exaspperated. "Ryuk is having all the fun with Kira and I'm stuck here." Chanel rolled her eyes at the shinigami. Then returned to her paperwork. "Um so based on the records I have here; Ray Penber comes at the entrance at shinjoku at 3:11 p.m. Then at 3:13 he board at train at the yamata line, but even if he was following anyone at that time. It would be hard for us to draw a conclusion becuase of this blurry video. Then at exactly- oh thank you Watari", Matsuda said recieveing an icecream cone from Watari. Than Matsuda continued to read; "At 4:42 p.m he exists the train at tokyo station and dies on the platform.

Watari continued to go around handing icecreams to the rest of the task force and then Chanel. "Thank you", She said with a small smile. "That's quite strange don't you think", Ryuuzaki said. "I'm sorry what do you find strange", Yagami-san asked. "Yea what is it, did you notice something", Matsuda asked. Ryuuzaki licked his icecream and then spoke; "We know that Ray Penber got on the train an hour and a half before he got off and then died on the platform, but the Yamata line only takes an hour to complete it's curcuit. More importantly there's the envelope." "What do you mean", Aizwawa asked.

Ryuuuzaki then rewinded to the part of the tape he wanted. "He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate", Ryuuzaki pointed out. "That's right", Aizawa exclaimed. "It's there under his arm, but in the footage of his death it's gone. I can't believe you actually caught that." "Well I don't see an envelope on the list of personal effects." "Which means it was left on the train, and if you look closely here you can see he's straining to look inside the train before the doors close." "Could Kira have been on that train", Chanel thought. "If so why would he when he can just use the death note to control the actions of death before the victim dies." "If that's the case do you think it could mean something", Yagami-san asked.

"Wouldn't be interesting if Kira where on that train", Ryuuzaki said. "That's impossible", Yagami-san said. "I admit, I find it hard to believe as well. There's no reason Kira would be at the scene of the crime when he can kill at a distance. Well maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption and figured he could get away with such a bold move." Chanel went into a bit of thought. "That's not it", Chanel said. The whole task force turned to her. "The only reason Kira would be at the scene of the crime would be because he didn't know the rest of the F.B.I agents identies, but somehow only found out of Ray Penber's identity. So Ray Penber became Kira's pawn unwillingly. So in anycase Penber killed his colleages without knowing."

"That is a good thoery Ms. Tailor, but how do you suppose Penber got ahold of Kira's power to kill", Ryuuzaki said. "Damn. He probably wouldn't believe me if I told him how Kira could kill.", Chanel thought. "Wait what am thinking if I just willingly came out with how Kira can kill I would be a suspect in this investigation. Which would only make it more difficult for me to catch the real Kira." "I'm not sure", Chanel said. Then the task force turned from her. "So your afraid that they'll think your Kira if you just told them how he killed. Am I right?" Roki said. "Don't you think it would be interesting if they suspected you of being Kira." Then Roki began to laugh hoarsly. Chanel through him a menacing glare, but he didn't seem to notice.

The following day Chanel was seated on one of the couches. This time the hotel room was filled with the light of the sun. "Yes would you please hold for a moment. Ryuuzaki it's Ukita at the N.P.A", Watari said. "He says he on the phone with someone from the P.I.P line, who says he has some information for us." "Yes right. Then give him the number to line five, and ask him to tell the informant to call that line. It'll be safer that way." Then Watari did as Ryuuzaki instructed. "Mr. Matsuda it's alright for you to turn on your cell phone now. Actually please turn it on right away." "Oh sure", Matsuda said retrieveing his cell and turning it on.

As soon as he did so his phone began to ring and Ryuuzaki snatched it out of his hand, holding between his index finger and thumb. Matsuda looked clearly peeved by this. "Yes. Hello, this is Suzuki of the Kira investigation public information division.", Ryuuzaki said disguising his voice. "Ray Penber's fiance? Niaomi Misora." Ryuuzaki looked over to Watari, and Watari nodded knowingly. Then began to look up the name on his computer. Chanel thought for a moment; "Where have I heard that name before? Niaomi Misora..that's right. The L.A.B.B murder case. Though it can't be the same woman." Then Watari turned the laptop to Ryuuzaki.

Niaomi's picture was right there on the screen. "So it is her", Chanel thought. Ryuuzaki stared at the laptop for a few minutes in thought. Then hung up the phone. "Well apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiance died", Ryuuzaki informed. "Well I'm sure anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed", Matsuda said. "Was it-" "-suicide", Aizawa said finishing Matsuda's sentence. "Don't you think it's odd Ryuuzaki", Chanel said speaking up. "The Niaomi Misora that we knew was much stronger to let depression take over her. She would never take her life so easily. It's a possibility that she might have had information on Kira. Which would probably make her a prime target. Also we know Kira can control how his victims die, so it is a possibility that it could have been his doing."

"Hm", Ryuuzaki said then went into a bit of thought; "If Chanel is correct.." "Everyone. At this point I want to focus our investigation on only the people Ray Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them." "Very well who were these individuals whom he was tailing", Yagami-san asked. "Deputy directer Kitamura along with his superintendant chief Yagami, and thier families", Ryuuzaki said. Yagami-san had a shocked look on his face. "At this point I would like to place survielance cameras and wiretaps in both house holds."

"Surviellance cameras, Ryuuzaki", Matsuda shouted. "I don't see how you can even consider this", Aizawa said. "If word got out we'd have a civilrights scandal on our ands. We'd all lose our jobs." "You told me you'd all be willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you wouldn't risk your jobs?" Matsuda and Aizawa both kept quiet. "Ryuuzaki what are the chances that Kira is in one of those house holds", Yagami-san asked. "Maybe ten percent. No it's closer to five percent", Ryuuzaki said. "Seriously", Matsuda said. "I'm sorry, but it's not worth the risk."

"No. Of all the people we've investigated so far non of them was even close to suspision. Even if there's a one percent chance we can't afford to ignore it.", Yagami-san said. "I can't tell you how offended I am to learn that my family is under suspision. Having said that just go along with it, and make sure you install them everywhere. I don't want any blindspots and that includes the bathroom." "Thank you very much that was my intention", Ryuuzaki said.

"Come on chief. You can't agree to this", Aizawa said. "He's right. Think about your family you have a wife and daughter at home", Matsuda said. "Yes Im fully aware of that, but there's no point in doing this if we can't be thorough! So I suggest you keep quiet", Yagami-san exclaimed. "I'm sorry." Then Chief Yagami began to rub the bridge of his nose. Ryuuzaki walked over to the sofa and sat down. "As a curtecy to the chief and is family only he and I will conduct surviellance of thier home. Watari how long will it take to prepare the wiretaps and cameras we need?" "Well starting tommorow I can set them up anytime. Provided we know when both houses will be empty."

"Good. Chanel you will go with Watari and help prepare the wiretaps and cameras", Ryuuzaki said. "Alright", Chanel said. Chanel wasn't so sure she liked this idea about the cameras. There was after all a little girl in the home, but she didn't object to it. "This is the only way. Besides what if Kira is in one of those homes." "Hey I'm coming aong with you.", Roki said. "It's getting bored just sitting around here all day." Chanel sighed and then leaned her head against her hand.

_**End of Chapter 26 - Gaze**_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. So please review!


	27. Surviellence

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I was kinda busy with school. I hope all of you aren't mad that I haven't updated in over a month. Anyway here is the next chapter of the angel sorrow!

_**Disclaimer- I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 27 - Surviellence**_

Chanel and Watari were already in the Yagami household. They both had packs of of equipment, that included everything they needed to bug the Yagami and Kitamura households. They were starting with the Yagami home and then moving on to the Kitamura's. "Chanel will you take the upstairs, and I'll handle the downstairs," Watari said. Chanel nodded and went upstairs. She started with the first door after the stairs. Chanel noticed that a piece of paper was in the between the door and it's frame. She opened the door and picked up the piece of paper once it fell to the ground. Then took a mental note to put it back when she was done with the room.

Once Chanel entered the room she was hit with an overwhelming red aura. Chanel gasped at the shock. She recognized the aura. It was that of the death note. Then there was a sudden hoarsed laughing coming from behind Chanel. She turned around suddenly. When she did she saw Roki laughing histerically. "Well that was quick," he laughed. Chanel glared at him then examined the room. She was trying to figure out the source of the aura. Then Chanel's eyes fell upon the desk. "There it's in the desk." She rushed open and opened the top drawer. All there was was a diary, but she felt the aura grow stronger.

She looked through the diary, but there was no aura to it. It was just an ordinary diary. Chanel removed the diary from the drawer. Then she ran her fingers over the bottom of the empty drawer, then gave it a light tap. "A fake bottom," she thought. She went to lift it, but stopped herself. "This is Kira's notebook. It has to be, since it was the only notebook I had sensed fall into the human world. It's clearly obvious that Kira is no idiot. So there's a possibility that if I pull the top open something bad will happen. An alarm can go off, or something to that effect. Though if that were the case then how would Kira remove the death note without that happening."

Chanel then began to examin the drawer. "What are you doing," Roki asked. Chanel ignored him, and looked under the drawer. When she did she noticed a small hole on the real bottom of the drawer. "What does he use to open it," she thought. "Obviously he uses the hole to open it, but if so what device allows him to do so? I better stop tampering with the drawer. I don't know exactly how Kira has set this up, and if something goes wrong we'll be caught. The most I can do now is put as many camera's and wire taps as I can so Ryuuzaki can catch Kira."

Chanel then began to place cameras in every spot she could thought they wouldn't be discovered, but get every angle of the room. When she was done she closed the door, putting the piece of paper back. Then she moved on to the rest of the upstairs. "Hopefully I've done my part well and Ryuuzaki can catch him."

* * *

Chanel was lying on her bed of her room. Chanel wasn't allowed to watch the surviellence cameras with Yagami-san and Ryuuzaki. Chanel hated being confined to her room. She wanted to see Kira's face, but there was nothing she could do about her current situation. Chanel sighed. "Ugh. I hate this. Why do I have to be stuck in this stupid room," she muttered. "That's it I'm going out."

Chanel got up off the bed and left the room. She glanced at Ryuuzaki and Yagami-san. They didn't seem to notice her. Chanel walked to the door, and just as she was about to turn the knob Ryuuzaki spoke up. "Would you mind telling me where your going." "I'm just going for a walk." Then Ryuuzaki mummbled something under his breath and turned from her. Chanel rolled her eyes and left the room.

Chanel had made her way out of the hotel and was walking down the block to a small resturant. When she walked in she noticead that there weren't many people there. She took a seat in a booth by the window. Then a waiter approached her. She asked for a cup of coffee. The waiter took it down in his book and left to place the order. Chanel sat back then became consumed in thought. "Even if I did discover the true identity of Kira, what then? I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to. It's because of these damn seals that were placed on me. How am I going to handle this. It's not like I can simply talk, or scare Kira out of using the death note. It's beyond that point. So what am I going to do?"

"Chanel!" Came an excited voice from behind. Chanel jumped up and looked behind her. When she turned around she saw an excited Matsuda. "Oh Matsuda. What are you doing here?" "This is my favorite resturant. I usually come here to eat," he said. "Do you come here often?" "Sometimes," she said. "Would you like to join me Matsuda." "Sure," he grinned. "So how have you been," Matsuda asked. "Good." "So,um, does Ryuuzaki know your out?"

"He's not my father! I don't have to answer to him," Chanel snapped. "Oh no. I didn't mean it like that..it's..just that..um..." "Oh I'm sorry Matsuda I didn't mean to bite your head off like that. It's just that Ryuuzaki stresses me out sometimes, but yes Ryuuzaki does know I stepped out." "It's okay. I understand, it's normal for a couple to have problems in any relationship." "Huh? No me and Ryuuzaki aren't a couple," she said, her face turning a light pink. "Oh sorry, I just thought." "No it's fine. I really only came here because I was getting bored doing nothing in my room." "I see, but it does make the chief feel better about the whole situation with his family." "Yes. I understand, but even so I was still restless."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Chanel and Matsuda talked for awhile in the resturant until it was time for it to close. Then after Matsuda walked Chanel back to the hotel. "I had a great time tonight," Chanel said. "Yeah me too," Matsuda said sheepishly. "Thank you for walking me back." Then Chanel leaned over and pecked Matsuda on the cheek. Matsuda then turned red. "'Night," Chanel said entering the building. "Um, 'night," he said. Then walked away with a hint of blush still present on his face.

Chanel went up to her floor and entered the room she was currently staying in with Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki took note of her coming in and the time, which read eleven-fifteen, but said nothing to her as she went in her room. He just continued to watch the cameras along with Yagami-san. Chanel plopped onto her bed. "Well spending sometime with Matsuda really helped me, but I still don't know when, or how I'm going to confront Kira. Maybe I should just let things run it's coarse for awhile. Then if it's really nessary I'll figure something out. Until then I'll just do what I can to help the investigation."

**_End of Chapter 27 - Surviellence_**

* * *

Well it looks like our little Chanel keeps trying to avoid the problem.

Chanel: I'm not avoiding anything!

Me: Where did you come from! This is the authors note! So it means only me! So shoo! Besides we all know that you keep avoidind your problems.

Chanel: It's not my fault! Your the author, you made me that way!

Me:...just get out of my note.

Chanel: haha I win.

Me: I said leave!

Chanel: *leaves*

Sheesh. Well anyway thank you for reading and please don't forget to hit the magical button that says review. It will make all of your dreams come true. ^-^


	28. Kira in College

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 28 - Kira in College**_

Chanel was lying in her bed, tossing and turning, with the occasional sigh. "That's it I can't take it anymore," she exclaimed jumping up off the bed. She walked over to her bedroom door, opened it, and made her way into the livingroom. When she walked into the livingroom she saw Ryuuzaki staring at the monitors without Yagami-san. She went over and sat in Yagami-san's chair, that was next to Ryuuzaki's. Chanel and Ryuuzaki sat in silence for a few minutes until Ryuuzaki spoke up. "Is there something that you need Chanel?"

"No nothing in particular. I just really needed to get out of that room." Ryuuzaki didn't respond to Chanel just continued to stare at the monitors even though there wasn't anyone at the Kitamura or Yagami households. "So where's Yagami-san," Chanel asked. "Why is it of any importance to you," he said, still not looking at her. "It's just out of curiousity," she said. "Alright then he went out for a walk, he said he needed some air." "Oh okay. So did you get any new information, or new leads," Chanel asked, watching the monitors aswell. "Unfortunatly we did not," Ryuuzaki said. Chanel sighed. "I should've known," she thought. "Kira must've disovered that there were hiddnen cameras and made sure to be careful not to be caught."

Then Ryuuzaki turned and stared at her. Chanel felt his eyes on her and turned to him. " Is there something wrong Ryuuzaki," she asked clearly unaffected by his intense staring. "Where did you go the first night we installed the camera's into the Yagami and Kitamura households?" "Huh? I just went for a walk," Chanel said. "Well I know you couldn't have just gone for a walk because you were gone for three hours. So where did you really go?" "What does it matter to you," Chanel said, her eyes narrowing. "Well it's important for me to know of your where abouts," he countered. Chanel rolled her eyes. "Fine if you must know I was at a resturant with Matsuda."

Ryuuzaki widened his eyes a little. "You were on a date with Matsuda," he said, his eyes still wide. Chanel was about to quickly say no, but when she saw the look on Ryuuzaki's face she decided to mess with him a little. Chanel sighed. "Well I suppose I can't lie to you. Me and Matsuda were on a date, and it was wonderful. He was such a gentlemen. He treated me like a lady." Ryuuzaki narrowed his eyes. He knew Chanel was clearly lying, but allowed her to continue. "...and at the end of the date he kissed me goodnight, and it was amazing. Matsuda is such a great kisser." Then Chanel looked directly at Ryuuzaki. "So looks like I been caught, huh?" "Yes, caught lying," he said. Chanel gasped. "Ryuuzaki how could say such a thing," she said placing her hand on her chest and trying to look innocent. "Chanel do you honestly think I'm an idiot?"

Then Chanel started laughing. "No, I know that your not an idiot. Though it is true that me and Matsuda were hangong out, but it was not a date. So there's no need to be jealous." "Jealous", he asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes of course you would get jealous, knowing you couldn't have this," Chanel said running her hand down her body. Ryuuzaki widened his eyes a bit, not expecting that from Chanel. Then he mentally smirked. It was time for him to mess with her. "Your absolutly right Chanel of course I would get jealous. How could not when I can't have the woman I so desperatly desire." Chanel looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah right, like I'm really gooing to fall for that," she smirked.

"Chanel it's true. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," he said leaning towards her. "I want you so bad it's unbearable." Chanel blushed slightly. "Haha you win. You got me got now cut it out," she said turning her face from him. Then Ryuuzaki gently grabbed her face and turned it to him, looking her dead in the eyes. "If I could only get just one kiss from those gentle lips..." He leaned in closer to her as though he were about to kiss her. Chanel's face suddenly turned as red as a cherry.

"W-what a-are you doing," she stuttered. Then Ryuuzaki stroked her hair, looked her in the eyes and said; "Gottcha." Ryuuzaki smirked at her. Then he moved away from her. Chanel stood there wide-eyed and shocked. "What the hell just happened," she muttered. "I tricked you and you fell for it," Ryuuzaki said continuing to smirk. Chanel's face was still beet red when she quickly stood up and scurried to her room, but muttering 'jerk', before she fully entered. Then shut the door behind her. "I win," Ryuuzaki said to himself, and turned back to the monitors.

* * *

The task force was in the hotel room along with Ryuuzaki and Chanel. Chanel was standing behind Ryuuzaki's armchair, since once again the task force took up all the other seats. "In the past few days I have listened to all our audio recordings and reviewed the video footage many times and have come to a conclusion, our surviellence of the Yagami and Kitamura households has revealed..." The task force all held there breath. Ryuuzaki took a chocolate and held it to his lips and finally said; "nothing." He popped the chocolate in his mouth. The whole tak force sighed in relief. Chanel had already known the answer, but it made even angrier hearing it the second time.

"We will remove the cameras and wiretaps," Ryuuzaki said. "All that and we still don't have any suspects," Matsuda said. "Don't worry Matsuda," Yagami-san said straighting up. "We'll have to persue other leads, but we'll get 'em." "Mm. Please don't get the wrong idea," Ryuuzaki said. " I simply said we were unable to reveal anything suspicious based on the surviellence." "What," Yagami-san exclaimed. "Even if Kira were among the two households I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious. No, in fact it means he was able to continue killing without doing anything outwardly suspicious." "I should've figured as much," Chanel thought. "Well the n you believe kira is among one of those families," Yagami-san said. "As I said there's a five percent chance," Ryuuzaki said stirring this tea. Then seemed to go in deep thought.

* * *

Chanel was lying on the sofa. Ryuuzaki was gone and didn't tell Chanel where he was going. Which frustrated her because the one thing she hated the most was to be kept in the dark. "So when is the fun going to start again. I'm getting bored," Roki said. Chanel sighed. "You know it's not going to be exciting every minute of everyday during the investigation," Chanel said. "Well that's a let down. I'm sure Ryuk has it completely different. Since I already know where he is I could just visit him to see how he's doing," Roki said getting up and ready to float through the wall. "Hold it right there," Chanel said in a serious tone. "You wouldn't dare go to Kira." Roki turned around and saw the serious look on Chanel's face and quickly stopped in his tracks.

"I was just joking. Sheesh do you have to be serious all the time," he said slinking into a corner. Chanel sighed. Just then the door of the suite opened and Ryuuzaki came in. "Well looks who's finally back," Chanel said. Ryuuzaki ignored her comment. Then Chanel noticed papers in his hands. "Hey, what's that." "Entry exam papers," Ryuuzaki said simply. "This one is yours." He handed her the paper and Chanel skimmed through it. "To-Oh univesity," she questioned. "Yes. I suspect the oldest child of the Yagami family, and so I've decided to observe him closely. Thus entering the colloge he intends to."

"I see, but what's the point in getting me into the entrance exam," Chanel asked. "I figured you wanted to come, and knowing you when you intend to something you really want it, trying to stop you would be like trying to stop a hurricane; impossible." "Oh alright," she said. "If you don't want to come you don't have to." "No I want to come," Chanel said quickly. The went to fill out the form. "If I get into the college I'll get to find Kira,"she thought. "Then the face of Kira will finally be revealed."

_**End of Chapter 28 - Kira in College**_

Chanel: You see I face my challenges head on.

Me: Yeah just like you faced Ryuuzaki when he turned you beet red.

Chanel: ...don't start with me you would reacted the same way!

Me: Just admit it already!

Chanel: Admit what?

Me: That your in love Ryuuzaki.

Chanel: I am not!

Ryuuzaki: Yes you are.

Chanel: Where did you come from? And don't flatter yourself!

Ryuuzaki: If Chanel isn't in love with me why would she blush the way she did?

Chanel: -/- I did not blush!

Me: aha your doing it now!

Chanel: Whatever. I'm leaving! *leaves*

Me: She so loves you.

Ryuuzaki: ^-^

Anyway back to reality. I want to thank all of the wonderful reviews I had gotten. You all really do motivate me to update as soon as I can. Also I'm way excited! Only 8 reviews until a hundred! Please everyone continue to review! The Hundred reviewer will win a hundred dollars!

Ryuuzaki: No you won't she's too poor to give you a hundred dollars.

Me: It's true... sorry :/ Anyway please hit that review button and all your dreams will come true.

Ryuuzaki: No they won't

Me: Will you get out of here!


	29. Kira's Face

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 29 - Kira's Face**_

It was the day of the entrance exam. Chanel sitting in one of the many rows of seats. She wasn't near Ryuuzaki, but took note that he was sitting five rows behind her. It was three minutes to the exam, and Chanel had an odd feeling in her stomach, it felt as though dozens of butterflies were fluttering around. _Why am I feeling this way, _she thought. _It's just a test, I've taken many tests before and never felt this way. Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with the test. Maybe it's because I know that Kira's here. _Chanel scanned over her surroundings, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Chanel skimmed over all the names and life spans of the people in the room.

She knew that Kira would be the only person that she wouldn't be able to see the life span of. Chanel sighed. "Kira's nowhere in sight," she thought. Then Chanel felt the erg to look directly behind her. When she did she saw a young brunette taking his seat directly behind her. Chanel saw that his name read; Light Yagami, but he was the only one in the whole room who's life span she couldn't read. "That's him..that's...Kira," she thought. Light noticed her staring and smiled at her. Chanel quickly turned around as he did so. Which caused Light to raise an eyebrow, but then he brushed it off as nothing. _What am I going to do, _Chanel thought. _Kira is sitting right behind me. I should just calm down. The best thing right now is to pass this test_. ". . .And begin!"

"Now for the freshman address, Light Yagami," said the man at the podium. Chanel saw as Light stood up and walked towards the stage. Chanel was seated amongst the rest of the new freshmen of To-Oh. "And freshman representative, Hideki Ryuuga." Sudden whispers arouse and Chanel could hear people next to her whisper to another; "Hideki Ryuuga? The pop idol? That guy doesn't have the brains to get into a school like To-Oh." Chanel sighed. _I can't believe Ryuuzaki decided to use an alias similar to the pop idol. It causes too much unwanted attention. _Then the whispers stopped as everyone saw that it wasn't the pop idol but actually Ryuuzaki. Then Chanel overheard the conversation of two girls near her. "I think I like the one on the right." The girl with the glasses said. Then her friend turned to her with a shocked look on her face and said; 'What? Your so weird Kyoko; look at the way he's dressed."

_Wow, _Chanel thought. _It seems as though Ryuuzaki has just gotten a fangirl. _Then Light finished with his part of the address, and then Ryuuzaki began his part. Then Chanel found herself comparing the two. She saw that Light was dressed in a neat looking suit, that had to be new. His hair was neatly combed and his posture, like everything else, was nothing less than perfect. Chanel concluded that he was a sheltered genius, that was groomed for nothing less than success. Then Chanel analyzed Ryuuzaki. The man was dressed as usual his plain white long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants, his hair disheveled and going off in eleven different directions. He was the genius that grew up doing what he saw best to benefit his own success. Chanel saw that they were the complete antitheses of each other. Chanel felt the erg to learn more about Light Yagami. She wanted to know what went through the mind of the young genius.

Then Ryuuzaki finished his part of the speech. Light bowed, but Ryuuzaki forgot to do so. Then both headed back to their seats. When they returned to their seats Chanel overheard what Ryuuzaki was saying to Light, since she was directly behind them. "..Your planing to join the police the agency when you graduate, and you've already got experience. Since you've helped police, solve a number of cases in the past. Now your showing an interest in the Kira case. I'm impressed by your abilities and sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this I have important information concerning the Kira investigation that I might be willing to share with you."

Chanel leaned it a bit closer trying not to be noticed by doing so. She wanted to know what Ryuuzaki was going to say to Light. _There's absolutely no way that Ryuuzaki would say anything about the Kira case; so what trick does he plan to use on the Yagami kid. _Chanel thought. Light stood still, only glancing at Ryuuzaki. Then he finally said: "I won't tell anyone. What is it?". Then Ryuuzaki leaned closer to Light, and Chanel found herself also leaning in close, aswell. "I wanted to tell you that, I'm L." Ryuuzaki said the last part in a little less than a whisper. Chanel suddenly felt her stomach turn. _What just happened? _Chanel thought. "Also the woman listening in on our conversation is my assistant." Chanel's face flushed as Light turned his head slightly to stare at her. He didn't show any bit of shock. She just smiled sheepishly at him.

Then he turned to Ryuuzaki and said: "If you are how you say you are you having not but my respect and admiration." "Thank you. The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I think you can be of some help to us on the Kira investigation." Chanel was still so shocked about what happened she hadn't noticed Ryuk's presence until he finally said something. "Hyuk, Hyuk. If this guy is really L, I'm impressed." Chanel glanced up at the shinigami. She glared at him then pulled on his arm hard. Ryuk suddenly turned around to find Chanel glaring at him. "Sorrow," he said. Chanel didn't stop glaring at him, which caused him to become slightly nervous; then move away from her. _I'll deal with you later, Ryuk._

The ceremony finally ended. Chanel walked out of there with a massive headache. "I can't believe that actually happened." Chanel mumbled. "I know, I didn't think that the ceremony was going to be interesting, but now I'm glad I followed you." Chanel jumped at the sound of Roki's voice. She turned him and gave a questioning look, confused about when he actually arrived. Chanel sighed at him, and turned her head. Then she rubbed her temples; her headache seemed to be getting worse, but she stood up straight and decided to pretend the headache wasn't there.

Then she saw Ryuuzaki getting into the limo and she made her way to the car. "Well I'm sure I'll see you on campus."Ryuuzaki said. "Yeah take care." Light said. "It was a pleasure meeting Yagami," Chanel said with a smile. "You too," he said. Then both Chanel and Ryuuzaki entered the car.

Chanel tilted her head back and sighed. "Ryuuzaki", she said. "Yes what is it, Chanel", he said. Chanel turned to him. "I just wanted to know...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TOLD LIGHT YAGAMI YOU WERE L! Do you enjoy stressing me out? Do you get some sick pleasure in knowing that I'll be crying at your funeral!" She screamed, grabbing his collar. Ryuuzaki her wrists and said calmly: "Will you please unhand me." "Not until you tell me why you obviously want to die." "If you unhand me I will tell you why I revealed my identity to Light Yagami." Chanel let go off Ryuuzaki's collar, and sighed. "Well?" "The reason for me revealing my identity was to basically see if he is in fact Kira. Well he obviously knows my face, but he only knows me by the alais Hideki Ryuuga. So if the pop idol, Hideki Ryuuga, who shares the same name, were to die. Then I could conclude that he is in fact Kira."

"You do realize that your risking the life a famous pop idol?" "Yes," Ryuuzaki said calmly, as though it the life of the pop idol didn't actually matter. "Alright fine, just don't scare me like that anymore." "Alright. I just didn't know that you cared so much about me." "What are talking about," Chanel asked. "You clearly said that you would cry at my funeral. Which means that you obviously don't hate me, but have other feelings towards me." Chanel blushed slightly. "W-what? I meant that I would cry out of frustration because that would mean Kira would win...and I don't hate you. I know I told you that I hated you before, but that because I was angry and hurt. I really don't hate you, Ryuuzaki." Chanel's face turned a light pink. "Oh. I know you don't hate me. In fact you see me more in a romantic way." "Excuse me." Chanel blushed even more. "Admit it Chanel you're attracted to me." Chanel face went from pink to red. "In your dreams, Ryuuzaki."

"Then why are you blushing so intensly?" "..I'm not blushing..it's just really hot in here." "It's fine, Chanel. You don't have to admit it now." "Whatever. I don't get paid enough for this," Chanel mumbled. "You don't get paid at all," Ryuuzaki pointed out. Chanel sighed, and looked out the window trying to calm down, hoping the blush on her face would fade.

_**End ofChapter 29 - Kira's Face**_

Wow only 4 more reviews until a hundred! I'm so excited. Sorrry couldn't update for two weeks. Anyway hope you like it! and everytime a person reviews. Ryuuzaki will smile that cute smile of his. Take it away Ryuuzaki!

Ryuuzaki: but no one has reviewed yet.

Me: ^-^' you know how stubborn he is... anyway please review!

(Hello everyone i kinda messed up with some things in this chapter, but I fixed them so all of you who read the first time, I'm extremely sorry for the mix ups! I quickly typed this up last night just quickly skimming through it. So I'm sorry for that, but I hope it's better know. ^^)


	30. The Curse of the Death Note

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note. :(**_

* * *

_**Chapter 30 - The Curse of the Death Note**_

Chanel was walking towards the tennis courts, of To-Oh university. She knew Ryuuzaki would be there because of what he told her before he left the suite. _"Where are you going?" Chanel asked stepping out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her, and her hair dripping wet. She saw that Ryuuzaki had a tennis racket in his hand. "Why do you need to know where I'm going." Ryuuzaki challenged. "The same reason why you needed to know where I was the night I was with Matsuda." Chanel countered. "Alright if you must know, I'm going to get to know Light Yagami a little better; and your not coming with me." "Why not?" "I would prefer to do this alone; your are to stay here, and not leave the room, unless it's absolutely nessary." Chanel frowned. "Whatever," she mumbled._

"He's going to be mad if he finds out you went against his word." Roki said, floating behind her. "He said I couldn't leave unless it was absolutely nessary. Well it's nessary for me to know more about Light Yagami. Besides who cares if he knows I left." Chanel answered Roki only because there wasn't anyone around. "Well if you don't care that he finds out, then why are you wearing a disguise," Roki countered. Chanel was wearing a short black wig, a spring/fall dress, and flats. "..I'm trying a new look." "And I'm human; see not a good a lie." Chanel frowned at Roki. Then noticed that they were at the tennis courts. The first thing she saw as she arrived was Ryuuzaki use his killer shot on Light; shocking him. Chanel smirked. _Looks like he hasn't lost his touch._ Chanel thought.

Light and Ryuuzaki were playing a brilliant game; that called everyone's attention after a short time. A large crowd of people gathered around the court to watch the game. Chanel herself was getting pumped, just by watching the match. Then this guy came running down the steps shouting; "Your not going to believe this. I knew I heard the name Light Yagami before; so I checked. He was the 02023 junior tennis champion. Apparently at the third year award ceremony he announced that he was hanging up his racket; and I guess he hasn't played competively since." "Hey, hey what about my Ryuuga. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that he's holding his own against this former junior high champ." Kyoko said. Chanel smiled at this. _I haven't seen Ryuuzaki play tennis in years_, Chanel thought. _I don't care if this is just to see if Light is Kira; it's fun to watch._

Then Light made his final winning shot; ending the game. "No," Chanel exclaimed. "Dammit! How could've he lost?" Chanel caught some attention from that outburst, but only Kyoko and her friend. Chanel then felt awkward and decided to leave. "You see. I'm bot the only one who likes Ryuuga," Kyoko said. "Whatever Kyoko, I think your still weird."

_This wig is iching me like crazy,_ Chanel thought; while walking away from the tennis courts. She pulled the wig off her head; and let loose her white-blond hair. Then she discarded the wig in a near by trash can. After which she heard a familiar voice behind her say; "Didn't I tell you to stay at the hotel?" Chanel turned around slowly. When she fully turned around she saw Ryuuzaki behind her, and he didn't look too happy to see her. "Um..well how could you expect me not to come, after you said that I couldn't. Wasn't it you who said that 'trying to stop me was like trying to stop a hurricane'. So it was your own fault." Ryuuzaki stared at her with his intense black orbs for awhile; then sighed. "Well you are correct so since you're here you might as well join us. Is that alright with you Light?" "It's fine with me." Light said. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. Hello I'm Light Yagami." "I'm Chanel Tailor," She said clearly pronouncing each syllable properly, as though trying to imply 'go ahead, try to kill me. I dare you'. "It's nice to meet," Light said flashing his award winning smile. "Well. Now that your both acquainted, shall we go." Ryuuzaki said, already walking ahead of them.

"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area," Light said. "Not to mention there's no chance of anyone overhearing us, back here." "Thanks for showing me this place. I can see why you like it so much." "Not to mention we're so out of the way here, no one's going to bother you about the way you sit." "I have to sit this way. If I don't my deduction will go down by forty percent." Chanel smirked at this. "So what was it you wanted to ask me?" "Well I'm sur that can wait until your convinced that I'm not Kira. So please let's talk about whatever you like." Light then took a sip of his tea.

"Your under no obligation to do this but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?" Ryuuzaki said. Then Chanel took note to be aware of everything said and done at that point. "Sure. Why not. Sounds like fun." Then Ryuuzaki reached into his back pocket and pulled out three pictures. "Alright then. We can begin by taking a look at these." He then placed the photos on the table. "These are photographs of notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control; prior to their deaths. Non of which has been made public. You can take your time looking over them, and then please tell me what you think." "Very interesting," Light said looking over the photos.

_Ryuuzaki didn't bother to show me these pieces of evidence. It's clear he's been holding out on me,_ Chanel thought. Then Chanel noticed that there was a print number on the back of each of them. Indicating on how it's supposed to be read. "It's quite amazing to know that not only can Kira kill others but could also could also control his victims actions. I think Kira wrote these; and it seems he's encoded a message for you as well. As though mocking you. If you line these side by side, and read the first letter of every line it reveals a message. Arrange it like this and it says; 'L do you know, gods of death love apples.' But there are obvious print numbers in the back. So if you out it in that order you get; 'L do you know, love apples gods of death.' That doesn't sound right, so based on that it's hard to believe that Kira would've wanted you to read it this way."

"That's incorrect. There are actually four photographs," Ryuuzaki said reaching into his back pocket once more. "When we add this one it reads; 'L do you know, gods of death who love apples have read hands.'" Chanel clearly noticed by the look on Light's face that the fourth photo was a fake. "But seeing as though I only had four photo graphs to work with my deduction was perfect." "No it wasn't," Chanel said with a smirk. "There are four notes. When you had read the three given to you; you clearly knew that the message was incomplete, but instead of requesting for a fourth note, you decided that there were only three notes. Not even considering a fourth. What do you have to say about that." Chanel's eyes were challenging. Ryuuzaki mentally smirked at Chanel's comment.

Light frowned for a few seconds, which caused Chanel to smile, but only slightly. Then Light smiled. "Well you got me there. In any case the likelyhood that this message will lead you to Kira is not very great. Besides we all know that gods of death don't exist." "If you were me faced with a person that might be Kira how would you go about establishing this person's innocence of guilt. You would have to be absolutely sure." Ryuuzaki said. "I would probably try to get them say something only kira would know, something that has been made public. Kinda what you were doing just know." "Truely amazing," Ryuuzaki said. "I have asked countless detectives that same question, and it's taken them minutes to come up with an answer; but you.. You immediatly made a senario in which Kira was peaking directly to the integrator. You'll make a fine detective, Light."

"Yes but it's pretty mush a double edged sword the more the correct answers the more of a suspect I become." Light then sipped his tea. "Yes, it's about three percent now, but that's made me even more determined to work with you on this investigation. You are in a position that even if you are Kira it would still be to my benfit to be working along side us. Do you know why I said that?" "If I help you there's a chance I can help move this investigation foward, and if I'm Kira I might eveal myself. In any case if I'm Kira or not you still stand the game. That's a pretty smart move on your part, but I think your getting the wrong idea. It's true that I have an interest in the Kira case, and detective work is a hobby of mine, but I know that I'm not Kira, and I certainly don't want to be killed by him. Besides what proof have you given me that you yourself aren't Kira. I mean it's pretty unfair that only one of us should be investigated, wouldn't you say. At this point niether one of can prove that we're not Kira. However if you are L I don't think it would be that hard for you to prove it to me. I would say that I would be conviced that if my father, or someone else from the task force were to confirm your identity. Other than that I'm afraid I can't help you."

"You sure talk alot." Chanel mumbled under her breath, but Light still heard; causing him to frown at her. "I don't believe that I ever said that you couldn't meet anyone from task force head courters to prove my identity. Currently I'm working directly with your father and the rest of the task force right now. Am I correct in understanding that if I take you to the task force, you'll help us in the investigation?" Light seemed surprised, he obviously hadn't thought that he would be allowed to meet the task force. But before he could answer, L's cell phone rang. "Excuse me," he said and answered the phone, he listened to whoever was on the other end of the line then, "Yes?" he asked. At that minute Light's phone went off as well. "Oh there goes mine..." he said and answered. "Light, your father..." L began. "Had a heart attack..."Light said, finished Ryuuzaki's sentence. _This doesn't make any sense, _Chanel thought. _Kira wouldn't kill his own father. Would he?_

Chanel was in the hospital. This time in her regular clothes. She was in Yagami-san's hospital room, along with Ryuuzaki and Light, and Mrs. Yagami. "Sachiko I thinks it's best that you went home; I'm fine now." Yagami-san said, in an attempt to assure his wife. "No. I'm not leaving yet. The doctors may say that your alright, but I'm still worried." Chanel then went over to Sachiko and said; "Mrs. Yagami I realize that your worried for your husband, but he's right. You should go home and get some rest." Sachiko sighed, but finally gave in. "Okay. See you tomorrow. Tell them to call home if you need me to bring anything. Light you take care of him, okay?" "Sure," Light responded. Then Sachiko made her way out of the room.

"So the doctors think that stress was the only cause," Light asked after he was sure his mother was fully away from the room. "Yeah. To be honest I thought it was Kira, when I first collapsed, but I'll be alright. It seems I've been pushing myself to hard recently." "Yes. It must've of added to your stress, knowing that Light was a suspect." Ryuuzaki pointed out. "You actually told my dad that," Light said glaring at Ryuuzaki. "Yes; in fact I've told him everything. It's true that he even knows I'm L." Light looked at Ryuuzaki with surprise then looked at his dad for verification. "That's correct," Yagami-san said. "This man is L. To protect his identity, we on the task force refer to him as Ryuuzaki, but make no mistake it's him.

"So Ryuuzaki, now that you've had a chance to speak with my son, if he cleared of suspicion?" "When I say I suspect him you should know that it's very minor," Ryuuzaki said. "We've gone over this before, but I'll say this again; Kira killed twelve FBI agents that came japan to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents Ray Penber exhibited strange behavior he died." "I see, and I was one of the people Ray Penber was investigating before he died.," Light said. "It only makes sense that I would be a suspect. No, to be more percise there's no one else you could suspect." "I find Light's deductive skills impressive. He's always quick and to the point." _That makes him all the more a great opponent. _Chanel thought._ You'd better watch put for this guy Ryuuzaki._

"Ryuuga I would like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubts that I've had regarding your true identity. So I would like to catch Kira; to prove that I'm not 'him'." "No Light," Yagami-san said. "This is a time in your life when you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late for you to join us when your done." "Come on dad. What are talking about? Who knows how many years that'll take? Besides don't you remember my promise. That if anything ever happened to you. I would find Kira and make sure he gets executed." _I'm glad that Light doesn't want to be an actor, _Chanel thought. _'Cause his acting is cheeesy. _

"Light listen to me," Yagami-san said. "Kira is pure evil, but recently I've been thinking about this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people, and anyone who has come to posses this power is cursed. No matter how you use it, no true happiness would could be obtained from that. Not by killing other people." _I share the same abilities of the death note. Which is the same power that Kira has come to posses. So does that mean I'm cursed? The power to kill people, is it really that horrible?_ Chanel thought._ It must be so. I wouldn't been sent to the human realm, if it weren't. I'm cursed with a power that I was born with, but never asked for. _Suddenly the nurse came into the room; pulling Chanel from her thoughts. "Visiting hours ended ten minutes ago. You have to leave."

When Chanel, Ryuuzaki, and Light exited the hospital, Light spoke up. Chanel had already made her way to the car door but hadn't gotten inside the car, yet. "Ryuuga what would it take for you to believe that I'm not Kira." Light said. "Please isn't there something." "If your not Kira that won't be nessary. Let things run it's course and the truth will be revealed." "I can't take this anymore. Put yourself in my place. How do you think it feels to be accused of being Kira?" Ryuuzaki looked as though he thought for a moment. Then said; "It's one of the worst feelings in the world." "What if you were to lock me up, in a place with no t.v or any other kind of access to the outside world, and keep a constant watch over me?" Chanel rolled her eyes then went into the car. _I can't take anymore of horrible acting._ She thought. Ryuuzaki and Light spoke for a moment, than Ryuuzaki entered the car.

"Don't worry so much," Ryuuzaki said. "Be patient it'll become apparent to us if your not Kira. Listening to the conversation between you and your father, I was almost convinced that you weren't Kira. Light please take good care of Mr. Yagami." "Oh and one more thing," Light said. "I know I told you that I'd help with the investigation but now I don't think I can do much until my father is healthy again." "Yes, of course," Ryuuzaki agreed then the car drove off.

Chanel looked out the widow and sighed. "What's wrong?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Hm. Oh nothing really, just kinda tired." Chanel responded "I see." Ryuuzaki said. "Oh and by the way Ryuuzaki I know why you told me I couldn't come with you earlier." "Is that so." It wasn't a question. "Then please enlighten me." "Well You very well know that if you tell me to something I have already intended on doing, most of the time I'll do it anyway. So you decided to use reverse psychology on me. The reason for you doing so is so that I would in fact try to come. In me joining you get a second opinion on Light Yagami. Though what I can't understand is why you didn't just invite me, in the first place. You could've just done that."

"I could've," Ryuuzaki said. "And yes, that was my intention. So anyway what did you think of Light Yagami?" "He hot, intelligent, athletic, perfect. In other words every girls dream. He extremely too perfect, which causes me to have my suspicions. Also his acting needs work." "You think he was acting in Yagami-san's hospital room." "It's a possibility." Ryuuzaki smirked. Then Chanel suddenly felt very sleepy. She felt herself nodding off. Before she even knew it she was fast a sleep leaning on Ryuuzaki's shoulder. Ryuuzaki stared at her. Then she unconsciously grabbed his arm, and snuggled with it. Ryuuzaki continued to stare at her, and thought. "It seems she's warming up to me. Good."

_**End of Chapter 30 - The Curse of the Death Note**_

Hey everyone I have 101 revews! I'm soo excited! Congrats to the 100 reviewer Maximum Vampire. Sorry the only thing that I can give is praise! Wow I'm still so hyper! I hope more of you review! Also I want to let everyone know that when chanel thinks that Light's acting is is cheesy. There are three E. That's just to put enfacis on the word cheesy. So anyway I love you all! And thank you all for reviewing! Please don't stop! ^-^


	31. Television

_**Diclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 31 - Television**_

"Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance," Ukita said. "Shouldn't we open and investigation into this manner." The rest of the task force was sitting in the hotel room, except of course for Yagami-san. Since Yagami-san was in the hospital there was space on the sofa for Chanel to sit. "If we do it should be conducted separately from the Kira case." Ryuuzaki said. "Also we'll have to use police sketches instead of actual photos." "She's been missing for four months now; chances are she's already dead." Aizawa said. _Always a positive attitude that Aizawa. _Chanel thought. _Then again he could be right. Niaomi Misora is probably dead and decaying, by now. There's no way Kira would have hesitated in killing her if he had gotten the chance, if she threatened him in anyway. _"If your right I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet. If we did it might provide us with some, much needed, physical evidence." Ryuuzaki said.

Then Watari suddenly entered the room. "Ryuuzaki something seems to be happening on Sakura t.v.," he said. Then everyone went over to the t.v. in the room and Watari turned it on. "In other words we here at Saukura t.v. are Kira's hostages. Other than that we also feel a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you this message is not a hoax; and Sakura t.v. isn't airing this for the purpose of sensationalism." One of the anchor men said. "Hostages?" Aizawa said. "What is this," Matsuda asked. Chanel saw that on the side of the screen it read 'Live'.

"Four days ago, an envelope containing four videotapes arrived at this station, addressed to one of our directors. It was, without a doubt, sent by Kira." the man continued. "The first tape announced the date and time of death for two recently arrested criminals. "Exactly as predicted, these two men died yesterday, of heart attacks." _What's going on? If this is true what's Kira's motive behind this? _Chanel thought. "The envelope we received contained instructions from Kira telling us to air this, the second video, at exactly 5:59 pm today." The anchor said as the camera zoomed in on the video tape. "And we do intended to comply with his demands. This tape should prove his powers by foretelling yet another death and contains a message to people all over the world, from Kira."

The task force all gasped. "This has to be another fake," Ukita said. "I don't think Sakura t.v. would stoop that low." Matsuda said. "And now the video." The anchor said right before the screen changed to an all white screen with a the name Kira at the center. "I am Kira." a deep fake voice began, the sound quality was poor. "If this video is aired at exactly 5:59 pm on April 18th, as I requested. Then it is now 5:59 and 38, 39, 40... please switch channels to Taiyo t.v. The news anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima, will die at exactly six pm." the Kira voice said. The task force gasped once more. "Change it," Ryuuzaki requested. Then Watari change the channel.

A man lay limp in a chair. His head was tilted backward. Then two frightened people rushed to him; calling over crew members to help with the body. "Switch back to Sakura!" Ryuuzaki told them. "Watari, bring another t.v set here. No, two t.v sets." "Mr. Hibima has consistently referred to Kira as "evil" in his news reports. This was his punishment." the Kira voice explained. "I will present you with another. My next target is NHN t.v commentator, Siechi Kamura who is scheduled to be appearing live on the air at this time. He too has dared to defy Kira."

_I don't get it,_ Chanel thought. _This isn't like Light. He wouldn't do something like this. No, this is another person, who is pretending to be Kira. Then again if it were how did they obtain the power of the death note. I would have sensed it fall into the human world. Though it's possible that it fell at the exact same time Light's had. Then again that's only a possibility. _"Ryuuzaki..." Matsuda began, but didn't finish his sentence "Go to channel 24!" Ryuuzaki said. Several people were gathered around a man's limp body. "Change it back," Ryuuzaki said in a low voice. Aizawa did so.

"I hope that you now have no trouble believing that I'm Kira." The voice said. _Kira said that he would be sending a message to people all over the world. _L thought. "We have to make them stop this broadcast, we can't let him finish!" "I'll get Sakura tv's phone number!" Matsuda shouted as he grabbed the phone. "It's hopeless. I've dialed every phone number. but all my contacts at the station have thier cell phones off!" Aizawa said. "And no one is picking up at reception either," Matsuda said. Dammit! Then I'm going over there to make then stop it myself!" Ukita shouted as he ran to the door. "No Ukita," Chanel said, but it was too late Ukita had already ran out the door.

"Please listen to me carefully. I do not want to kill innocent people." the Kira tape continued. "I hate evil and love justice. I do not consider the police my enemies, but my allies in my fight against evil." L bit his thumb. "I intend to create a new world," the voice said. "A world that is free from evil. If you join me in my mission I know we can make it happen, and if no one tries to catch me, I promise the innocent won't die. Even if you don't approve, all I ask is to not publicize your views through the media. If you can do that you wil be spared. All you have to do is be patient. I will create a better world that we can all enjoy. Say goodbye to the world as you know it. Soon we'll have a new world with good, kind, and honest people."

_This really can't be Kira; he has no motive to gain out of this. This has to be someone else. Someone who admires Kira. This person clearly wants Kira to acknowledge his existence. This person is complete different from Kira. It's not like he's killing criminals he killing the innocent, the people who oppose him. That bastard. _Chanel clenched her fists. Then Chanel saw on one of the Ukita appear on the screen. She saw as he attempted to open the doors, but when it showed that he couldn't he pulled out his gun in an attempt to break the glass doors. Then suddenly he froze. Chanel as the name above his head blurred, and then finally disappeared as he collapsed onto the ground. Chanel froze where she was standing. _What? This Kira...he has the...shinigami eyes. _Chanel clenched her fists even more tightly, so tightly they began to bleed.

"This just in! Someone is reported to have collapsed in front of Sakura Tv!" "Ukita," Aizawa said. " Dammit! Kira did this." Then Aizawa ran towards the door, but Chanel was too quick. She immediately ran and pressed herself against the door. "Get out of my way Tailor." Aizawa shouted with challenging eyes, but Chanel refused. She didn't say anything, but challenged him back with her own eyes. "Mr. Aizawa. Where are you going?" Ryuuzaki shouted. "Where do you think. I've got to go there." Aizawa said through clenched teeth. "You can't please think about this rationally." "What you want me to just sit here and watch t.v.?" "If this the work of Kira you'll just meet the same fate." "You said that Kira couldn't kill without a name, so why did this happen?" Aizawa shouted. "The alias and fake Ids were worthless. What are we going to do now L. Do you think Kira has our names and information already?" Matsuda said walking over to him.

"That may be a definite possibility. Though if that were the case. You think he would be able to kill off the entire task force, before making a move. Initially I deduced that Kira needed a name and a face to kill, but from what we've just seen I'd say it's not entirely impossible for him to kill with only a face. All I know for sure is that Kira is either in that t.v station or somewhere close by. In a place where he can watch anyone enter the building. Perhaps-" Aizawa then interrupted Ryuuzaki. "If Kira is in the area isn't that why we should go down there?" Aizawa shouted. "For all we know he could've just placed surveillance camera's in the area. If we all rush down there unprepared we'll just be killed." Then Aizawa rushed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder roughly. "Wasn't it you who said we would have to risk our lives to catch Kira?"

"Yes I said that, but risking my life and doing something that I know will cost me my life are two entirely different things." Then Chanel came over to Aizawa and grabbed the arm that was gripping Ryuuzaki. "Oh yeah?" "Aizawa please. Calm down." She tried. Then Chanel noticed that Ryuuzaki was gripping his legs so tightly he was shaking. Chanel also saw that Aizawa has noticed as well. Which caused him to let go and back away. Chanel wished she could do something to comfort him, but could think of nothing, but to place her hand on his shoulder lightly. "Please control yourself. We've lost Ukita. I understand you want to go there but if something were to happen to you..." Ryuuzaki cut himself off.

"I now await a response from the police." The voice continued. "You have to decide whether or not you'll help me create a better world for all of us. Please announce your decision on the six o'clock news in four days. I've prepared two videos; one if the answer is yes, and another if the answer no."

"What the hell," Chanel shouted as a bus going on full speed shattered the front entrance of the television station. "A large vehicle with tinted windows had just driven through the entrance of Sakura t.v." The announcer said. The rest of the task force all had their attention on the t.v. "Well, that's one to get into the building without being seen by Kira." Ryuuzaki said, eyes slightly widened. "But who would..." Aizawa began. "Yagami-san?" Chanel mumbled, but was clearly heard by the rest of the task force. They looked at her and then back at the t.v screen. "As you can see were still here at the entrance of Sakura tv. It seems as though a police car has just pulled up."

"We aren't alone in this... there are other cops who're ready to stand up to Kira..." Matsuda said. "Aizawa, you know deputy chief Kitamura's cell phone number, don't you?" L asked. "Yeah." Aizawa answered. Aizawa dialed. "This is L." he said almost immediately after grabbing the phone. "I have a request. There will be more officers driven to act on their own after seeing this broadcast. Unless strictly coordinated action is taken, we'll have a major tragedy on our hands."

"The two officers who stepped out of the police car have collapsed! I think we may be in danger. We are moving to a safer location." The news reporter said. "Damn," Chanel said, as she saw the police officers collapse. Watari's cell phone rang and he read the number. "It's Yagami-san." he said. "Call him back right away, and hand me the phone." Watari dialed, then handed the phone to L. "Yagami-san, it's me. So it was you in that police van." L said. It wasn't a question. "But what about your condition?" Ryuuzaki listened to what Yagami-san had to say, then said; "Please hold the line for a moment. " Then he switched phones.

"Deputy director Kitamura, the one in the van was Yagami-san." he said into the other cell phone. "Are your preparations complete?" He listened to what Kitamura saidn then switched the phones, once more. "Mr. Yagami, in exactly five minutes head out the front." _What's he planning on doing_, Chanel thought.

Yagami-san walked down the hallway of the Sakura t.v building. His heart was pounding vigorously. He was scared, and unsure of Ryuuzaki's plan, but he had faith in him. Once he arrived at the entrance of the building he saw a wall of police with protective masks and shields that covered there faces. His eyes widened. "Make sure that there aren't any gaps. We know that Kira isn't in the building, he's outside," one of the head police officers said. "Thank you," he said to the police officer that was there to greet him. "I'll drive myself," he said. Then drove off into the night.

"There you have the police have refused to cooperate with Kira. They are prepared to fight, and as much as I fear for my life in saying; so this is right, and it must be done. Kira has become a threat to our very constitution, and as citizens we must fight back. I am NHN's golden news anchor, Toki Takabana." As the anchor man finished Yagami-san came through the door. "Chief." Matsuda said. "Welcome back," Aizawa said. Watari was helping Yagami-san to stand. "Ryuuzaki, I'm apologize about taking matters into my own hands like that," Yagami-san said. "I might have gotten carried away. Here, these are all the tapes, in an envelope. Everything Kira sent to the station is in here." Yagami-san said handing the bag to Ryuuzaki. "Ugh. I think I need to rest for a moment." Watari helped Yagami-san onto the sofa. "Thank you Mr. Yagami. I promise you that this won't go to waste." Ryuuzaki said.

Chanel sighed in relief. _Thank god that madness is over._ She thought. _Well at least for now. _"Mr. Aizawa can you please take this to the crime lab immediately." Ryuuzaki handed the bag over Ryuuzaki. "I still have a couple friends down there. I'll make sure they go over every inch of this." "That's good; please do so. While your doing that. I'm going to watch these tapes to see if they can tell us anything." Chanel then took a seat on the floor next to Ryuuzaki's armchair. She was determined to see the tapes as well.

_**End of Chapter 31- Television**_

* * *

Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've gotten! I really appreciate it. Becuase of you I feel as though I've grown as a writer. Thank you and please continue those wonderful reviews!


	32. Show Me Your Face

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 32 - Show Me Your Face**_

Chanel was sitting on the sofa of the hotel room. She was wrapped in thought about the tapes. She and Ryuuzaki had seen them repeatedly and unfortunately Chanel saw them all as a defeat, in some way. "So what do you make of these." Yagami-san said walking over with the rest of the task force. "They were definitely interesting. If the police had said yes, and agreed to cooperate with Kira, tape number three was to be aired." Ryuuzaki said. "Tape four, if the answer was no. Tape three covers the terms of cooperation. Put simply he requests that we broadcast the names of more criminals. He seems particularly interested in those who've assaulted others, or those who have some how taken advantage of the weak and defend less; Of course Kira would play the role of judge in all of this. Furthermore as proof that the police are willing to cooperate he wants police officials and L to appear on t.v. to make a public announcement that we plan to cooperate with him. He needs our faces to kill us in case the police do anything suspicious. In other words he'll hold our lives as insurance."

"I see so what of the content of the fourth video, if we were to answer no." Yagami-san said. "The wording was different, but he more or less says the same thing. Mr. Yagami it should go without saying that the answer is no. Please have someone take tape number four over to Sakura t.v., and authorize them to broadcast it. Chanel squirmed in her seat. She had already seen the fourth tape with L and one thing in particular made her nervous. Aizawa was the one to deliver the tape to Sakura T.v., and the rest of the task force left. Chanel then sighed heavily.

"What's wrong," Ryuuzaki asked, turning to look at her. "Oh, um... nothing." she said. "There's obviously something bothering you." he said walking over to the sofa, and then sat next to her. "It's just this Kira is a pain in the neck." "'This Kira', what do you mean by that?" Ryuuzaki said getting clearly interested. Then Chanel just realized what she had just said. "Are you implying that there is in fact another Kira?" _Damn, what did I just get myself into? _"Well isn't it obvious. Kira in the past didn't kill innocent people, except for the people who attempted to catch him. Well this Kira's victims were in tabloids and such, they weren't real criminals. He or she made sure that thier victims weren't going to be killed by the original Kira. So isn't that enough to say that this Kira is a fake?"

"Yes. That was exactly what I was thinking." Ryuuzaki said. "So it's clear that you just wanted my thoughts on this situation. Come on Zaki, must you always test my intelligence. I'm sure that after so many years I've proved it." Ryuuzaki smiled at her calling him Zaki. "It has nothing to do with testing your intelligence. I simply wanted to know your thoughts on the matter." "Well I'm happy to hear that Zaki." "I'm glad your warming up to me Chanel." "What do you mean?" "Chanel you just called my by that nickname you gave me when we children. Don't tell me you said it without realizing."

Chanel's face suddenly turned pink. "I- it was done subconsciously. I really didn't realize that I called you Zaki." "It's fine you don't have to get embarrassed. Besides, I enjoy it when you call me Zaki. You can call me that from now on if you please." "No, that would be inappropriate. Besides if I called you that what would the task force think?" "Well you don't have to call me that when the task force is around. Just when we're alone it's fine." "Do you want me to call you Zaki?" Chanel said the blush fading. "Well I wouldn't mind it." Chanel smirked a bit. Then she moved closer to Ryuuzaki and stood up on her knees. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright," she said looking him in the eyes.

"I'll call you Zaki, but only when we're alone together." She tried to look seducing. Ryuuzaki had immediately caught on her to her little game, and decided to play himself. He grabbed the back of her thigh. It caused her to gasp and blush, tomato red. "That's right Chanel, only when were alone," he whispered into her ear. Chanel then jumped away from him. "Your such a pervert," she shouted, her face still red. "A pervert? You're the one who threw yourself at me." "I was just messing around. You're the one who started feeling me up!" "Well it serves you right for trying to play tricks on me."

"He's right it." Roki said from behind Chanel. It startled her a bit. "You're the one who started it." Chanel tried to compose herself. "Whatever I'm going to bed." Then she headed for her room. "Was that an invitation?" Ryuuzaki said. "Ugh!" Chanel shouted then slammed the door behind her. Ryuuzaki mentally smirked. _It's too bad she didn't learn her lesson from the first time,_ he thought.

The next day the tape was broadcasted on Sakura T.v. "I can only say that it's a shame your answer is no." The 'Kira' voice said. "It's clear that the police wish to oppose me. This will not go unpunished. I will start by taking the life of the director general, or the detective L, who is currently leading the investigation against me." Chanel sighed, hearing it again only gave her headache. "The director general or L? Who will pay the price for your refusal for the creation of a peaceful world. You have four days to decide."

"So what's going to happen now?" Matsuda asked. "Well Japan and it's member nations are going to decide whether there or not L or the director general is going to be killed by Kira; I think it's obvious who they're going to pick." Chanel felt a sudden ache in her heart, though she wasn't sure why. "He's right between L and the director, their going to choose L to be killed, by Kira." Aizawa said. "Shut it Aizawa we all know the situation, and your Afro looks stupid, go shave it off." Chanel muttered, but Aizawa was close enough to hear her. He just glared at her. Later on, the task force had all left and Chanel and Ryuuzaki were alone again.

Chanel was sitting on the couch again, but this time her legs were folded up to her chest, mimicking Ryuuzaki. Her stomach felt as thought someone kicked it. She couldn't even look at the piece of cake, in front of her. "Chanel," Ryuuzaki said. Chanel looked up at him. "Are you going to eat that piece of shortcake?" "Oh, you can have it." she said. "Thank you," he said reaching over and grabbing the plate. Then Ryuuzaki took a bite out of the cake. He noticed the look on her face. "You don't have to worry, so much," he said. Chanel looked up at him. "Even if they decide L is the one who's life they're going to risk, we'll find away to get around the fact of me showing my face."

"Ryuuzaki. If we can't prevent you from showing your face. Then allow me to go in your place. I was technically L, well part of him, and it doesn't matter which one of us goes up there. So let me go instead." "No I can't allow that. I won't let anyone die for me. Let alone you." Chanel sighed then put her head down.

The next day Yagami-san entered the room. The rest of the task force were all seated on the couches, and since Ukita died there was a spare seat for Chanel to sit. Chanel suddenly became very nervous. "Ryuuzaki, I'm afraid it's as you thought." Yagami-san said. "Several of our member countries have weighed in. They want the real L to appear on t.v." Chanel's stomach turned. _Damn, those idiots. They're cowards. How could they give in to Kira's demand like that. The death of L will not make this all go away. _"I think that's the most appropriate choice given the options." Ryuuzaki said. Chanel glanced him, then looked away. _How could he say such a thing? _"Well we still have three days before it happens. Maybe we can find a counter measure. Besides it would really annoy me if I was killed of by the first person to jump on the Kira band wagon." He said taking a bite out of his cake.

Chanel wasn't at all shocked, by hearing this. "What do you mean?" Yagami-san said."That there's a strong possibility that this Kira is a fake. No think of him more as a second Kira." "A second Kira?" Yagami-san said shocked. "I don't understand, why do you think there's a copycat?" Aizawa asked. "How did you come to that conclusion?" "I looked at the victims he used for his predictions on tape number one. There purposes was to prove to Sakura t.v. staff that he's Kira. Both there names were only reported in tabloids and daytime talk shows, so they weren't exactly hardened criminals. The real Kira has no need to prove himself using such insignificant criminals, but from the perspective of the second Kira he wanted to make absolutely certain that he didn't want to predict the death of the criminal that Kira could get to first."

"Ryuuzaki if you had to put a number on this what is the probability of a second Kira?" Yagami-san asked. "This time I'd say it's more like seventy percent. I really don't like the way he operates. It's not like Kira. In the past he traditionally avoided killing innocent people, with the exeption of those who were trying to catch him. Anyway If we can catch one Kira I would say that would provide us with some insight on how to find the other. Mr. Yagami I would like your permission to ask your son to join the investigation." "You want my son to join the taskforce; does that mean you no longer suspect him?" "Well I can't say that he's been completely cleared, but his deductive abilities would be invaluable to us."

"If my son wants to cooperate with you, I have no reason to prevent it." "I appreciate it, but please don't tell him that we think that this latest Kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. I want to make it appear to him that we're still chasing the same Kira. Can you please contact him immediately?" "Yes, of course," Yagami-san said taking out his phone and dialing Light's number. Light picked up immediately. "Light, Ryuuzaki has decided that he wants you to help with the investigation. If your still interested, you have to come here right away." Then after a minute Yagami-san hung up the phone. "He has agreed to come."

Later on when Chanel and Ryuuzaki were alone, Chanel was constantly glancing at Ryuuzaki. He noticed this after a bit. Then Chanel got up and began to walk to her room. Just before she was about to open the door Ryuuzaki grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "I know your scared, so am I," he whispered in her ear. "But I need you to stay positive. We're going to find away around this. Don't worry; it bothers me to see you like this." Then he let her go. Chanel then quickly ran into her room, closing the door behind her.

She threw herself on her bed. _Why do I feel so awful? Why do I have this pain in my heart? Is it because Ryuuzaki has been my friend since childhood? I hate this, I want this pain to go away. I hate feeling this way. Please let it go away. _She sat up on her bed and covered her face with her hands. "Are you alright Sorrow," Roki said from the shadows, concern was present in his voice, but it wasn't completely for her well being, but something else. "No I'm not. I hate this. Why did this Kira have to get the eyes? This makes things so complicated." Roki then disappeared from the room.

_**End of Chapter 32 - Show Me Your Face**_

* * *

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was kinda sad that no one reviewed the last chapter. Anyway I hope I can get some reviews for this one. Anyway please review, and thanx for reading!


	33. Shinigami

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 33 - Shinigami**_

This was the day that Light was supposed to come to the hotel. Chanel was extremely eager for him to come. Not only because this gave her more of a chance to get into the mind of Kira, but the fact that she knew Ryuk was going to be there. She very well knew she couldn't do anything to him while the task force was around, but she could mess with him, silently. She found herself slightly fidgeting in her seat. _Why is Light taking so long,_ she thought. _Hurry it up already_. Chanel sighed and glanced over at Yagami-san. She saw the worried look that was painted on his face. He was worried for his son. It was as clear as day. She thought back to the previous night.

Ryuuzaki had explained to the task force about the plan with Light. He was not to know of anything about the fact that there was a second Kira. He was to watch the first tape that Kira sent to the station, and come up with his own theory. There was one thing in particular that Ryuuzaki had said that night that Yagami-san was mostly worried about. If Light concluded that there was a second Kira on his own he would be mostly cleared, if not the suspicion that he is Kira would raise. Chanel then rested her head on the back of her hand, and closed her eyes. Then there was a sudden knock at the door.

Everyone in the room jumped, except for Ryuuzaki. "Come in," he said, already knowing that it was Light on the other side of the door. Light then walked in. "Thank you, Light," Ryuuzaki said crossing the room, and shaking Light's hand. "Not at all," Light said, "After all I want to catch Kira as much as you do, Ryuuga." "I'll have to ask you to call me Ryuuzaki here." "I'm Matsui." "I'm Aihara." "And I'm Asahi." "Yes of course," Light said understanding that the entire task force just gave him their aliases. Then Light turned to Chanel whom was standing behind the task force. "We've met before. Ms. Tailor was it?" "Yes," Chanel said with a cold stare that made Light turn from her. "So perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?" He said turning to Ryuuzaki.

Chanel examined the area for a specific shinigami, but the only shinigami in the room was Roki. _He'll show up later, I'm sure,_ Chanel thought. _He's worried to face me, but he just like Roki; he wouldn't want to miss out on the 'fun'_. "Yes, please do," Ryuuzaki said. "To keep things simple from now on I'll call you Light. Okay let's get down to work. You can start by looking over all the information we've collected. I'd also like you to examine these videos. They were sent to the T.v station but were never aired. For security reasons your not permitted to take notes, and all materials must remain here." "I understand." "We'll begin now." Ryuuzaki started the video. Chanel glanced over at Yagami-san. She saw that he was staring at Light but his mind seemed to be else where. Chanel sighed. "So what do you think will happen next," Roki said floating beside Chanel.

Chanel then glanced at Roki, sighed once more, and stepped back from everyone else. "Well Light is going to try to get out of commenting on the video," Chanel said in such a low voice that Roki almost couldn't hear her. "It's his safest bet. Though Ryuuzaki is going to make him come up with his own theory. This is basically a test that to see whether or not he might be Kira percentage will be raised, or deducted." "I see, this is going to be interesting," Roki said with hoarse laughter. "Now please stop asking me questions when I'm with others. You know it's too risky." "You're the one who chose to answer me." Chanel just glared at the shinigami. "Hey save your anger for Ryuk." Then Chanel turned away and walked back to the others.

"So what do you make of this, Light," Ruuzaki said. "Have you come to any conclusions." Chanel smirked at this. "It's hard to say but there might be another person with Kira's power." Light said getting up from his seat. "With Kira's power?" Yagami-san asked. "But what do you mean by that Light?" "At the very least I can say that this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with. It's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings; and since we've established that he needs a name and a face to kill it makes you wander how he was able to kill that detective and two officers outside the television station." "I-it's the same." "That's exactly how L- I mean Ryuuzaki said it."

Chanel glanced over to Yagami-san, and saw the smile that grew on his face. "Well it seems he's happy. His son has been almost cleared, right," Roki asked. Chanel made a slight nod of his head. _He's almost cleared, but I'm sure Ryuuzaki will be able to lock up this psycho._ Chanel thought. "I think your absolutely right. We also think that this is the work of a second Kira." "Wait a minute. So you knew about this all along Ryuuga- sorry, Ryuuzaki. Which means this was all a test?" Light said folding his arms. Chanel rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my intention to test you. The truth is that if I were the only one who thought that there was a second Kira it wouldn't be too convincing, but the fact that we came up with the same conclusion makes the theory that more believable. As expected you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help. It's decided then. First we must focus on stopping this copycat. From what we've seen he sympathizes with the real Kira, but clearly lacks his sophistication. I think he might be willing to obey the original. If so we could lure him into a trap by sending our own message as the real Kira."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You literally took the words out of my own mouth." Light said. "Oh and Light. I would like you to play the part of the real Kira." Chanel smirked at this. Then suddenly Roki broke out in hoarse laughter. Chanel gave him a quizzled, but then turned back to Light and Ryuuzaki. "Huh? Me as Kira?" Light asked. "Yes. You're the only one that I could imagine pulling something like this off. Anyway we don't have anytime to waist. Do you think you can script a message in time for it to be aired on this evenings news." Then suddenly Chanel saw Ryuk sneak up behind Light, and mimic the same laugh Roki had done only seconds ago. Then Chanel gave him a death glare, which he noticed. Which caused him to flinch a little but then he just ignored her.

Roki then flew over to him. "Hey it's been awhile hasn't it, Ryuk," Roki said. "Yeah it has, hasn' t it?" "You know your in serious trouble with little sister, right." "How mad is she?" Ryuk asked refusing to even glance at Chanel. Roki then broke out in hoarse laughter again. "Take a look for yourself." Ryuk then glanced at Chanel whom was still giving him a death glare. Then Ryuk turned away. S-she really is that mad. So have any of the seals been broken?" "Well I know the first has, the one of awareness, or something. The one that gives her back all her memories, and the ability to see us, though that was only because I broke it for her. I'm not sure if any of them have been broken on their own. It's a possibility that some have, you know Sorrow has a lot of power, and those seals can't hold her forever." "Yeah. I just hope that her powers stay sealed until she's not angry with me anymore." "I think she might be mad at you until this Kira stuff is over. Let's just hope your that lucky."

Light had noticed her glaring and looked behind him. _Why is she glaring at me_, Light thought. _The only one behind me is Ryuk. Can she see him? No what am I thinking; she can't see him. The only way she could see him was if she touched the death note. She's glaring at me, but why?_ "Chanel," Ryuuzaki said louder this time. "Huh?" Chanel said snapping back to reality. "Could, you please prepare a synthetic voice for the video?" "Yes of course." Chanel said going over to her equipment to make the synthetic voice.

A little more than an hour later Chanel had completed the sythetic voice and Light was about done with the script. "Ryuuzaki is this okay?" Light said handing the piece of paper over to Ryuuzaki. "I think I managed to make it believable." "I think you've done an excellent job with this. However if you don't admit the part the part that says 'your free to kill L', then I'm going to end up dead." Light laughed at this. "Sorry, I got away playing the part. I figured if I were him I demand that you be killed. I was improvising feel free to change it to whatever you like." Chanel looked at Light and shook her head at him. "Sounds good," Ryuuzaki said. "Chanel you are finished with the preparations for the video, correct." "Yeah," Chanel said. Then Ryuuzaki went over to all the equipment and began preparing the video. The video was completed in a little less than an hour.

"Okay Aihara the script is ready. I'll leave the rest to you," Ryuuzaki said handing the tape to Aizawa. "Alright," he said taking the tape and heading out the door. About an hour later the eleven o' clock news began and the whole task force was watching. "And now a shocking announcement." said the anchorman. "In response to the frightening Kira video aired on Sakura T.V only a few days ago, an anonymous individual has contacted us claiming to be the real Kira. In short he has demanded of this network and several others that we air the message you are now about to see. I would also like to mention that the N.P.A has granted us permission to air this video. Is this te real Kira; no one knows for sure, but we can only hope that this video can provide us with some much needed answers."

Then the video began. It went to a sparking screen with the name Kira at the center, in french script font. "I am Kira," the synthetic voice said. "The true Kira; the one who was broadcasted on Sakura T.v a few days ago is fraud, a pretender. The purpose of this message is to communicate my will to this imposter. I have chosen to be lenient with him for the time being, only because I believe he has chosen to cooperate with me in the creation of the new world. But I want to make this absolutely clear the taking of innocent lives is against my will. If this person claiming to be me is truely sympathetic to my cause, and wants to bw of some help, I ask two things of him. That he stops killing aimlessly, and agree to abide by my basic principles."

Chanel went into thought in the middle of the video. I _wonder who this second Kira is, and what he or she is like_, she thought. _I would definitely like to meet this second Kira._ Two hours later it was one o' clock in the morning and Chanel was sitting in the livingroom with Ryuuzaki. She just couldn't sleep, she was too busy thinking about all this Kira nonsense. Chanel sighed and leaned her head back. "You should get some sleep," Ryuuzaki said not looking up from his laptop. "I couldn't go to sleep if I wanted to." Chanel said looking up at him. "Insomnia is it," he asked. "No I just have a lot of things on my mind." "I see." Then Ryuuzaki closed his laptop, and made his way over the couch Chanel was seated at.

"Chanel why were you glaring at Light earlier today." Ryuuzaki said coming out of nowhere. "What? I never glared at him." "Yes you were. If was right after I asked him to script a message as Kira. You were giving him a death glare." Chanel thought back for a moment. _I was glaring at Ryuk who was standing behind Light_, Chanel thought. _But since Ryuk can't be seen, Ryuuzaki thinks I was glaring at Light. So if Ryuuzaki noticed this, then so did Light. Oh well I don't care I hope I scared the hell out of him._ "Ryuuzaki I wasn't glaring at Light, I was just thinking about something that made me really upset." "I see," Ryuuzaki said. "May I ask, what this thing was that made you so angry?" "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it."

"Chanel if it made you glare like that, I'm assuming it must be something quite terrible." _Oh man, what am going to tell him_? "Well I was just thinking about this whole Kira business. I mean look not only do we have a one Kira, but two. This whole situation almost got you killed, and your life may still be in danger." "So the thing that made you glare like that, was becuase of my well being. You don't have to worry so much about me, Chanel." "But how can I not? I mean what makes you think I can just be calm thinking that you can be killed at any moment, by some psycho killer." Ryuuzaki sighed. "Chanel I told you already, I hate seeing you so upset."

Then suddenly Chanel thought back to the night before, when Ryuuzaki had held her. Her cheeks then were tinted lightly with pink. "Yeah I know." Then Ryuuzaki looked into her eyes and brushed a few strange strands of hair from her face. Chanel then found herself leaning in close to him, and Ryuuzaki did the same. Then Ryuuzaki pulled away from her, and looked away from her. Chanel blushed madly, but she tried to compose herself. _What am I doing I almost kissed Zaki. I mean Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki. Oh boy, I'm a mess_. "I'm sorry," Ryuuzaki said in almost a whisper. "No it's my fault I should be the one apologizing."

Ryuuzaki and Chanel didn't look at each other for a few minutes. There was an ackward silence in the room. "Ryuuzaki, I feel stupid." Chanel said breaking the eiry silence. "What do you mean?" "I've been holding this grudge against you for so long, about what happened to us. And I realize that it's so stupid. I just need to let it go. So I was wondering if we could be friends again." Ryuuzaki stared at her for a long moment, which made Chanel shift in her seat. "Yes," he said finally. "Being friends would be nice." Chanel found herself smiling. She became so happy that she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. This made Ryuuzaki's eyes widen even more than usual. "I'm sorry," Chanel said getting off of him. "I sometimes get carried away." "I know," he said. "It's fine."

"I think I'll go to bed now." Chanel said. "Alright good night." Chanel then entered her room. _Well I think it's time for some well deserved sleep_. Chanel thought then plopped onto her bed. _I wonder why Ryuuzaki made the disicion to get rid of me all those years ago, just to bring me back and help with this case. Chanel sighed. Also what would happen after the case is over? Will I stay with him or will he just get rid of me again? I shouldn't think of these things now. It'll just make angry, and I decided to just forgive him, but can I really forgive him for something that he didn't apologize for? No, stop it! I forgave him and that's that. I just think that I should get some rest, and forget about this. _Then Chanel rolled over on her side, but only seconds later she turned onto her stomach, then her back, and then her side again. _Ugh, just great. I can't go to sleep. Damn you insomnia!_

__

**End of Chapter 33 - Shinigami**

* * *

**ATTENTION: My readers I ask you to draw Chanel. I want to see how my readers view her. I also wish to see how she looks on paper. I know how she looks in my head but on paper is more visual. Anyway this is going to be a contest. The best picture of her will be posted as my avatar for two months. I'm sorry i don't have an actual prize to give you all, but Jinx and I are making a fic together so the person with the best pic will be featured in our death note fic. Our account will be called Jinx &Cherry. We haven't exactly made the account yet, but I'm sure we'll have it up soon! We might change the name so I'll keep you updated. Anyway the dead line for the contest is 2-4-11. Two days before the aniversary of this fic. I will update on 2-6-11 the aniversary of this fic, and tell you of the winner. anyway I hope alot of you decide to enter. You don't have to be a top notch artist to enter just have fun with it. You can send the pictures to my email. I'll put my email on my profile for you. The rest of the information about the contest will be on my profile so check it out. Thank you!**

Yes Insomina gets us all some time. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've had so many tests and projects that I've been too tired to update. Anyway thank you for reading and please review! Also take a look at my avatar it's Roki. I drew him myself. It took me forever, and it's just okay. I'm no artist. Anyway hope you take a look. Anyway agian please review! ~Bye


	34. The Identity of The Second Kira

_**Disclaimer I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 34 - The Identity of The Second Kira **_

It was several days after the fake Kira video was shown on the news. Everyone was in the hotel room, including Light. Light had been coming to the hotel more often. Chanel just couldn't stand him. She knew Ryuuzaki had his reasons for having him there, but Light's perfect attitude, hair, and everything else was making her sick. _No one is that perfect, _Chanel thought as she stared at Light from her spot on the couch. The only good thing about having him on the Kira case was that Ryuk came along. Chanel continually tried to mess with Ryuk with her death looks, and going over to were he was and muttering things like, 'you just wait', or 'I'm going to get you', and 'your not off the hook yet'. But that was getting old, and Ryuk wasn't as affected by it anymore, because he knew that the seals that bound her were still intact.

Not to mention Light was noticing her doing some of these things which made him suspicious of her; Chanel knew he was noticing. So she had to stop or Light would find out who she really was. She couldn't let him find out just yet. Now Ryuuzaki was speaking with Light and Yagami-san. When suddenly Ryuuzaki's laptop went on, and was showing a blank white screen with the letter W, in old English font. "Ryuuzaki," came Watari's voice from the computer. "It's a reply from the second Kira." "What," the whole task force muttered. Chanel stood up, eager to see second Kira's reply, as did everyone else. "I'll bring over the tape and envelope we received, but in the mean time I'm streaming over a copy of the video so you could view it on you end." Watari said.

Suddenly the screen changed to an all white screen with the name Kira in the middle. "Kira thank you for the reply," the fake Kira voice said. "Please don't worry I will follow orders and do as you say." "It worked," Yagami-san said. " _The second Kira was fooled so easily? _Chanel thought. _He mustn't be that smart; if the real Kira had sent that message he would've ordered that L be killed, but this Kira complied with us. _Chanel glanced at Light from her peripheral vision. _If Light ever got in contact with this Kira, he could easily persuade him into doing anything he desired. _"I really want to meet you," the fake voice continued. "I don't think you have the eyes, but don't worry I would never try to kill you. That's a promise." Chanel didn't respond to this. She had already known that the second Kira had the eyes. She glanced at Light to see his reaction; he was shocked, but if anyone else had noticed it wouldn't have come to a surprise.

"What is this having the eyes supposed to mean," Aizawa asked. Ryuuzaki continued to watch the screen; his wider than usual. His mind flashing back to memory of Beyond; when they last saw each other. _"I know when your going to die..." Ryuuzaki stared at him his face stoic and emotionless, but inside his stomach turned. "Do you want to know why...because I have the eyes... and so does she..." Beyond then grinned. _Ryuuzaki suddenly came back to reality and continued to absorb everything the second Kira said. "Please tell me how I can meet you without the police knowing, you'll think of something. When we meet we confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other."

"Shinigami," the entire task force said in unison. _That idiot! How dare he say anything about shinigami...no this is a good thing. _Chanel thought. _This means that we're getting closer to solving this. But in order for them to know everything, I would have to tell them; to let them know what I am. Even if I did so I could look crazy, or even end up being a suspect myself. Not to mention the seals are still holding me back from using any of my powers so even if I did tell them there's no way to prove it. So maybe it's best I just keep my trap shut. _Suddenly Chanel was pulled from her thoughts when Ryuuzaki through his arms in air and screamed; falling off the chair in the process. "Ryuuzaki," Chanel said going to his side. "Are you hurt?" "S-shinigami-am I supposed to believe that? That shinigami exist?"

"That's impossible," Matsuda said. "Obviously they don't exist." Aizawa said. "That's right," Light said. "Just listen to yourself. Of course shinigami don't exist." Ryuuzaki turned to him slowly. Yes your probably right, but I remember Kira had those poisoners write something suggesting the existence of shinigami." "So based on that fact, maybe we are dealing with the same person after all that would defiantly explain why we're hearing the same words." "I don't think so, because if it were the same person it's highly unlikely that he would have responded to our video in the first place. And why would he let L live, after going through all that trouble on Tv. It doesn't make sense."

Ryuuzaki calmed himself and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. Chanel placed her hand on his shoulder, to try to comfort him. "Maybe there's some other connection from the real one and this new guy. They could've already met and decided to use the word shinigami as a way to confuse us." Aizawa said. "No,"Ryuuzaki said getting up from the floor, and picking up the chair. "I'd say that's unlikely. It's as Light says if the two Kira's were connected I don't think he would be so willing to give up his plan to kill me. All this suggests to me that the copycat has his own agenda and is acting independently of the first. I believe his actual motivation is to meet the original."

"I think you're right,"Light said. "He's acting out of an interest in Kira. The word shinigami is probably a reference for their power. Saying; 'we can confirm our identities using our shinigami', is probably mean s they confirm their identities by demonstrating their ability to kill." "Yes that's it. Based on their messages we can assume that word shinigami must hold some other meaning that only the real Kira and the second Kira are aware of. Now, we only need to convince this copycat to tell us what it means." "So will you respond and force him to be more specific. We have to careful how we handle this; we can't make it too obvious that we're asking. Otherwise he'll realize that we're not the real Kira." "No from now on it's best that we leave it up to the two Kira's," Ryuuzaki said. Everyone looked shocked.

"What do you mean," Aizawa asked. "The second Kira is probably satisfied with the current situation. Now that he's received a televised response." Ryuuzaki said. "He sent a message hoping to get Kira's attention. As far as he knows he know has it. Also there's that word he used, on that only the two of them could understand. We'll arrange this video to be aired tonight on Sakura six o'clock news. Naturally this will be of interest to the real Kira, and he'll be following the exchange between the second Kira and the one we invented. Now if I were Kira himself my priority would be to prevent this imposter from contacting the police. This is good for us, because this means that the real Kira would feel pressure to respond this time."

"Okay, but what if he doesn't respond," Aizawa asked. "Then what will we do?" "Yes, I've been thinking what the second Kira might do if he gets no response. For one he might reveal more information that he knows Kira, once kept secret. Of course that would make Kira nervous, it could be interesting." Ryuuzaki smirked. What would be more interesting would be if Kira sends a message of his own preventing this from happening. Ideally this will provide us with the physical evidence we need to build a case against him. In the mean time let's gather all the information on this copycat."

That night when everyone had left, Chanel was in her room lying in her bed. Chanel's arms were wrapped around her and she was scrunched in a tight ball. She felt pain all over her body. She had a scorching headache. Her body felt as though someone had just given her the beating of a lifetime. She felt as though her entire body was on fire, but at the sane time she felt as cold as ice. _W-what's going on with me? Why do I feel like this. _Then suddenly Chanel felt sharp pains all over her body; it was like someone was stabbing her repeatedly. Chanel started to cry from the pain. On the table side was a vase of flowers. The suddenly began to lose their color and had begun to wilt. Soon they had withered away and died. Chanel couldn't take the pain any longer and screamed.

Ryuuzaki suddenly ran into the room. "Chanel what's wrong," he said going to her bed side and saw that she was clearly in pain. "Help me please," she cried. "It hurts so much." "Where does it hurt?" "Everywhere..." Tears continued to run down her face. Ryuuzaki put his lips against her forehead, and then his eyes grew wide. "Chanel you have a scorching fever." Ryuuzaki said turning on the light. When he did he saw that she looked so pale that her complection could rival his. "Chanel going to get Watari," Ryuuzaki said rushing out of the suite to get Watari.

Chanel's stomach began to burn, and she felt something hot climbing it's way up her throat. Chanel suddenly found enough strenghth to get up and run to the bathroom. She had only just made it; she began to puke in the toilet. When she stopped she looked up and saw that she had something black and prickly. It looked like road kill that was floating in the toilet. Chanel felt as though she was going to throw up again just at the sight of it. Chanel flushed the toilet, wiped her mouth with her the back of her hand, and leaned against the bathroom wall. She took in deep, slow breaths. Then suddenly Chanel's body stiffened. Her head shot up and a white vapor escaped her mouth. When the vapor faded she collasped onto the floor and passed out. Roki stood over her body. "So it has happened... another has been broken..."

A few days later a video and journal was sent to Sakura Tv, but the task force had intercepted the message. Yagami-san had called Light, on Ryuuzaki's orders, and was told to come to see this new piece of information. When Light arrived he was immediately given a copy of a diary entry. "He wanted the journal shown on tv?" Light asked. "Yes," Yagami-san said. "This is it." Yagami-san handed the copy to Light. "Please take a look at the entry on thirtieth," Ryuuzaki said. Chanel watched as Light looked over it. _I wonder if Light has met the second Kira already,_ Chanel thought. _No I don't think he has. Not yet anyway. _"What do you think," Ryuuzaki said going over to Light. "Is it real?" "At this point and time I have to say, he must be stupid." Light said. "Yeah, I agree. it's clearly obvious that he wants to meet Kira at the home game." Matsuda said. "Doesn't he understand what would happen if we air this message," Yagami-san said. "It would create an immediate panic, and the game would be canceled." "To be honest it's so stupid I don't even know how to deal with it anymore," Ryuuzaki said putting a chocolate in his mouth.

"If we make the diary public then we force to make some televised announcement canceling the game on the thirtieth, but if we don't broadcast it we can be sure the second Kira won't do anything." "Won't canceling the game make him angry," Matsuda pointed out. "There's no telling what he'll do." "Frankly, that's not a big concern. From what we've noticed the second Kira admires the real one. He gave his word, to the Kira we invented, that he refrain from killing aimlessly, and I'm inclined to believe that. I say we make it public, and air an announcement canceling the game. At the same time, we announce that on may thirtieth we'll assign checkpoints all around the Tokyo dome, and finally we'll send a response from our invented Kira, saying something like I understand and I agree to meet you there."

"Ryuuzaki you don't honestly expect for him to actually go there if we set up check points around the dome, will you," Yagami-san said. "I don't Kira would even consider it, but it's possible the other one might, and it all depends on how stupid he actually is. However assuming he's not actually the idiot we think he is there could be another message hidden in this diary. One that's not so obvious. If there's a message hear, in some code only people with the shinigami power can understand, there's no way I could decipher it. Still it would only make sense to look into all the places that were mentioned in the journal. The twenty-second he's meeting a friend in Aoyama. The twenty-fourth he's meeting another friend in Shibuya. We have to consider all our efforts would be fruitless. Let's keep an eye out for anyone with notebooks in Aoyama, and people in clothing stores in Shibuya."

"All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya. In hope that we may capture something. We will also arrange undercover officers in both locations on these dates." "I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya; since I blend in with the crowd there, you know," Matsuda said. "I'll go too," Light said. "But Light," Yagami-san tried. "It'll be alright; don't worry," he said. "Aoyama and Shibuya are places I go anyway. Not to mention out of all of us I'll probably look the most natural with Matsui, hanging around there. Besides the second Kira would be out there looking for Kira, not for the police."

"Yes that's true," Ryuuzaki said. "Light and Matsui will go to Shibuya and Aoyama. Chanel could you set up cameras in both places with Watari as soon as possible?" "Yes, of course. I'll start setting up the equipment." "Also Chanel I want you to join Matsui and Light in Aoyama and Shibuya." "What," all three of them said in unison. "Ryuuzaki I couldn't do that even if I wanted to." "Yeah," Matsuda said. "Come on Ryuuzaki, Chanel looks like a foreigner. She stick out like a sore thumb." "You can wear a disguise, can't you? I'll admit that the one you were wearing at the tennis game, between Light and I, was quite convincing, until you discarded the wig in public, be sure not to that this time." "Oh well... um... okay," Chanel said. "Good then it's decided," Ryuuzaki said.

When Light decided to leave Matsuda saw him off. Ryuuzaki had been watching them through the window of the suite. When Light had finally drove away in the taxi Ryuuzaki called Matsuda and told him to keep a close eye on Light. When he hung up the phone. When the task force left he went into Chanel's room. "Chanel I want you to keep a close eye on Light." "Didn't you already tell Matsuda to do that," she said preparing the equipment. "Yes, but I want someone whom I truely trust to do it as well." "So you trust me...," she said turning around slightly to glance at him. "Do I have any reason not to." "No. Of course not." "Good, then I trust you'll watch Light very closely." Chanel sighed once Ryuuzaki left the room. _Can he really trust me? He doesn't even know the part of me that matters the most. Anyway that doesn't matter now. There are two day until the twenty-second. I just need to focus on everything I have to do right now. _

Chanel then saw something in her peripheral vision. She glanced to the corner of the room quickly then back at what she was doing. Then she stood still holding the piece pf equipment in her hands. Then she looked up again, and there coming towards was a woman. She had hair like the rays of the sun, long and golden. Her eyes were such a deep blue that they seemed almost like a violet color. She was dressed in a long blue dress and had golden jewelry around her neck, and wrists. She had earrings looked like blue tear drops dangling from her ears. Chanel stood so still. "O-oriana," she stuttered still in shock at seeing her sister. Then Oriana vanished as though she had never been in the room.

Chanel's knees gave out and she sank to the floor. Her thoughts were blank and she didn't know what to make of the situation. She took in a slow breath and then released it. She got up and sat on her bed. _Oriana she was here,_ Chanel thought. _No. I must've been seeing things. She wouldn't have come to see me. She hates me. It's because of her that- _Chanel's eyes filled with tears._ No stop. She wasn't hear. It was just my imagination. _Chanel then got up and continued with preparing the equipment.

On May twenty-second Chanel walked with Matsuda to the spot where they were to meet with Light. Chanel wore a long black wig and black color contacts, she also wore a pair of white rimmed glasses. She decided on a pair of blue jeans, a blue t shirt, and white jacket, and a pair of white sneakers. "Um, excuse me, Light," Matsuda asked as they walked up to him from behind. "So what's going on here?" "Oh these are some of my friends from school," Light said. "Nice to meet you," Matsuda said with a small bow. Chanel did the same. These are my cousins Taro, and Mitsuki. It's their first time ever in Tokyo and they want to see Aoyama and Repungy. So I figured the least we could do is show him a good time. I'm counting on you guys. Also Taro said he's looking for a girl friend, so does anyone want to volunteer?" "The crowd laughed, a little. "Hey I never said that!" Matsuda exclaimed, and slight tint of embarrassment on his face. Chanel couldn't help but giggle at this.

They all walked together in a crowd, down the street. Ryuk floated above the crowd. Chanel kept looking out for anyone who's life span she couldn't see. She glanced into a restaurant and then she suddenly spotted it. A girl with short black hair and red rimmed glasses. Chanel saw no life span on the girl. She was staring at the crowd. Her eyes seemed to stop on Light, but then she looked over at Chanel. Chanel quickly read the girls name. _Misa Amane... where have I heard that name before,_ Chanel thought. Then Chanel noticed Rem. _Rem? I didn't expect her to be the one to drop her notebook, she's not that careless. It must have been intentional. What is going on with shinigami today? _Chanel passed the restaurant and the girl was no longer in sight. _Misa Amane. That was her name, and I have every intention on looking her up._

Rem watched as Chanel had walked away. _Sorrow... Why did you have to get involved? _Rem on Misa was in her room. She was on her laptop looking up Light Yagami's information. "So it's spelled as moon, but is pronounced as Light. Light Yagami. Oh he's so amazing. Look at all this stuff. He won the national tennis championship when he was in his second and third year of junior high. He gave an address as freshman representative at this years entrance ceremony at To-Oh university. I can't find a picture of him but there be another person with the name Light Yagami," Misa cooed. "Who would've thought that Kira would've been so young and handsome. Everything about him is better than I imagined. I can't believe it was that easy to purchase this information. The world sure is a scary place. I even know his home address now."

Misa sat up on her bed. "There's just one thing that I don't understand. Who was that girl? I couldn't see her life span, so she must have a death note, right? I mean I know Kira has to be Light Yagami. I just know it! I can feel it in my soul. So who is that girl? Her name was Chanel Tailor. She has to be a foreigner. The one thing that's strange thought was that under that name was the word Sorrow. What does that mean Rem?" "Sorrow that isn't a word. It's a name, and some beings even fear this name." "What do you mean? Why does she have two names?" "Chanel Tailor, is her human name. Sorrow is her shinigami name." "She's a shinigami! But she looked like a human. Can some shinigami look like humans? And why are people so afraid of her?"

Rem sighed. "Sorrow is my sister. Though she isn't my sister by blood but in bond. Every shinigami, calls her their little sister. We consider her a shinigami, but she is far more different. She is the only daughter of the shinigami king that is liked by blood. She is very powerful, and should never be under estimated. She is like a shinigami, because she has some body parts that are similar to shinigami. She has the shinigami eyes and can sense us even without touching our notebook. She also has wings and claws. Though she is unlike us because she has the powers of a death note. She can kill by just knowing your name. She doesn't need a death note to write it in, and she can kill a shinigami. Which is why some shinigami fear her. But she her powers are bound with many seals so she can't do much." "She can kill a shinigami. I thought you said only love can kill a shinigami; you lied to me."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think she was involved. Misa I ask you to stay away from her." "Why should I? Like you said she can't do much right now. So I shouldn't worry. So you think she's helping Kira?" "I'm not sure."

_Misa Amane. That's right she's a model. She's been in magazines like Tween idols and Fashonista. She's and up and coming model who seems to be growing popular with the teenagers and young adults of the Kanto region,_ Chanel thought, as she lied on her bed behind her laptop._I would've thought the second Kira would be a creepy, stalker-like guy who sits up in his room all day and night idolizing Kira, but she's a model. I wonder what she's like. She has to be either crazy or really stupid. Though I to admit wearing a disguise was pretty smart. I wonder if I'll get the chance to meet her, maybe I can convince her stop this. I don't think she's met with Light yet. If I get to her first maybe I can convince her that I'm Kira, and get her to give up ownership of the note. Then again what if Rem told her who I was. I mean she was there with her, not to mention Amane has the eyes. So she probably noticed that she can't see Light's life span. Not to mention Rem could've told her the truth. Even if I meet with her it will probably be in vain, and Rem and I have never really seen eye to eye._

Chanel rolled over on her back and sighed. "Hey Roki." "Yeah?" Roki said from the corner of the room. "I can promise you things will get more interesting form her." "You promise things won't be boring?" "Yup." "Finally some fun." Chanel sighed again. _Honestly what's with shinigami these days?_

"So we were there in both locations on both dates. In Aoyama on the 22nd and in Shibuya in the 24th, and we observed nothing of significance on either occasion. This leaves us with the dome on the 30th." Aizawa read from a paper. The whole task force including Light was there. Everyone was seated on the couches and chairs that Chanel was reduced to sitting on the arm of Ryuuzaki's arm chair. Then suddenly Ryuuzaki's laptop went on and the screen was white and had a W in the center, in old english font. "Ryuuzaki," came Watari's voice. "Apparently Sakura Tv has just received another message from the second Kira. It was post marked on the 23rd."

Then the screen changed to a white screen with Kira written in the middle. "I'm happy to say that I've found Kira." The fake voice said. "To all of the people of the television station and police I thank you very much." _Have they met? Or does she only know that Light's Kira?_"This is a disater if he found him." Aizawa said. "This mostly likely mean that the two Kira's are cooperating with each other."Yagami-san said. "At this point I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. He's only saying that he's found Kira, nothing more," Ryuuzaki said. "He may have not made contact yet. Now that it's come to this," Ryuuzaki said sipping his tea. "We have no choice, but to communicate as the police directly to the second Kira." "You want to send a message." Matsuda asked. "Yes the police need to reach out to the copycat and make a deal. We need to negotiate with him to see if we can get Kira's real name." Chanel glanced Light to see if he made a reaction, but he just watched and listened. "You were right things are getting interesting." Roki said.

"If Kira doesn't yet know your name it may not be too late for you provided that you are willing to cooperate. Whatever you do you must not approach Kira out of curiosity. Make no mistake, Kira will kill you if you contact him. You will be used and disposed of. Consider your own life for a moment. Yours like everyone else's. Every other life has a value. Now is you chance to right past wrongs by sharing what you know about Kira. Only you can bring his riegn of terror to an end." The video ended. "So do you think that it'll work," Matsuda asked. "It's a possibility but I very much doubt it. If the second Kira admires the real one this much I doubt he'll take what was said into consideration. All we can do know is wait for a response." Ryuuzaki said. Chanel sighed. _I suddenly have a bad feeling._

"...If you really still can't trust me then here," Misa said holding out her death note infront of her. "I'll even let you hold onto my death note but you'd only be holding onto it, so I'd still be the owner and I get to keep my shinigami eyes, right Rem." "Yes that's right." "Now there's no way I could possibly kill you, and if I become a burden to you, you can just kill me okay?" Light took the notebook. "But you might've removed several pages from your death note. You could be hiding them somewhere for all I know." Light said. "Why are you so suspicious of me?" Misa exclaimed standing up. "I already told you I don't care even if all you do is use me. Believe me." "How can you say that?" "Exactly one year ago, my parents were killed in a robbery," Misa said sinking to the floor. "I was home with them at the time it happened right in front of me. I wanted that man to pay for what he did, but the trail on forever. Opinion started servicing that he was being falsely accused. Then it happened. Kira punished him for killing my parents, and that's why Kira means everything to me. All I wanted was a chance to meet you one day, so I could thank you for what you did." Misa was on the brink of tears.

Light got up and walked over to Misa. He knelt down and hugged her. She gasped as he did so. "I understand. I can't be your boyfriend, but I can act like it. The lengths you did to meet me, to be of help to me, those eyes of yours, that you sacrificed half your life to get, will become my weapon." "Thank you so much. I 'll try my hardest to make you love me. I promise." Then Light let go of her and they returned to their seats. Light on his bed and Misa on the computer chair. "You'll just pretend? Okay, I guess it's a good start. Well now that we talked about that can you show me your shinigami? I really want to see him." "Yeah sure," Light gave in. "Can you please turn around?" Misa did so; Light pulled a piece of the death note from his wallet and had Misa touch.

"You can turn back now." Misa did as told, and saw Ryuk. "Hey there how's it going," he said. "Oh look you're a completely different shinigami then Rem. I already know your name, right. Hi." "Yeah same here." "Oh by the way, Light darling. Do you know how to kill a shinigami?" "To kill a shinigami?" "To kill a shinigami all you is have it fall in love with you." "Excuse me?" "If a shinigami loves you enough to stop you from dying on the date you're supposed to they die." "I see. I can't see you doing that," Light said turning to Ryuk. "But there's also another way. You know that girl who was with you in Aoyama that day. She can kill shinigami by just using her power." "Who," Light said standing up. "Chanel Tailor, or better known to shinigami as Sorrow." _Chanel Tailor. How is that even possible, and that couldn't be her real name. _"You're a liar. How do you even know that." "I'm not lying. Rem told me all about her. I couldn't see her life span, and when I saw she had two names I ask Rem she told me who she was. Isn't she helping you?"

" No, she's not. And if your not lying then why haven't Ryuk told me anything about her?" Light said turning to Ryuk. "Like I said before I'm not obligated to tell you everything I know. Besides I'm already in hot water with her for dropping my death note in the human world, and having you pick it up. If I told you about her, and she found out, that would be it for me. Even though her powers are sealed she will eventually break out of them. Not to mention her glares and treats have been freaking me out. So that's all I'm telling you about her." _Glares? Threats? That's right that day she I thought she was glaring at me, she was really glaring at Ryuk. But if she can see Ryuk then she knows I'm Kira. The real question is not only who she is, but why hasn't she told anyone that I'm Kira; or even killed me? _

"So who is she exactly?" Light asked turning to Misa. Misa told him everything; from her shinigami name to her abilities. "I see. So most of her powers are sealed. That would explain she hasn't told L anything, and can't kill me." "Wow, she's working with L?" Misa asked. _This isn't good. If she regains all her powers she will probably kill me, but I don't think that will happen very soon. I can probably persuade her to join me, but if that doesn't work I could end up in a worse position then now, because if Ryuk is afraid of her, and what Misa says is true I wouldn't want to end up on her death list. I should just remain neutral with her. That right now is my best bet._

... Chanel sneezed. _Someone must be talking about me,_she thought. "So were you actually planning on watching all the video footage we got from Aoyama by yourself?" Aizawa asked. "Yes I think it's very likely that Kira and the second Kira made contact with each other there on that day. So I want to check all these tapes personally." Ryuuzaki said rewinding the tape currently in play. "Also Mr. Yagami." "Yes?" "Please ask Mr. Mogi to start following Light, and keep tabs on what he's doing." "You want him followed?" "It's only a slight chance, but if Light is Kira then there's a possibility that the second Kira might try to contact him some how." "Very well." Yagami-san said. "I'm starting to wonder of Ryuuzaki is even human. The guy never sleeps." Aizawa said in a low voice. "I saw him sleeping in that exact same position the other day." Matsuda said. "Huh?" "No I'm serious." "He can hear you, you know." Chanel said going over to them. "Eh," The said in unison.

Chanel sighed and decided to head to her room. She was completely wiped out. She was too tired to get into her pajamas so she crawled into bed with her clothes on. "Hey Roki, you know I'll only kill someone if I have to, right?" "Why are you telling me this?" Chanel shrugged her shoulders, turned over and decided on sleep.

_**End of Chapter 34 - The Identity of The Second Kira.**_

Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I don't I've ever this much. Also TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! Can anyone guess how old I am. I'll tell you if you guess right. Another year older and hopefully another year wiser. Any thank you for reading and please review I'll consider every review i get as a birthday present, just cause I want a lot of gifts. Also I was wondering if you if you want me to extend the date on the contest, this is because i want a lot of you to enter. Also if you notice that when chanel was sick Ryuuzaki put his lips on her forehead that's because the lips have more nrves than almost anywhere else in the body so it's better to detect a fever with your lips than your hand. Anyway Here's one of my contestants for the competition.

**Amy122**

her drawing of chanel is really good just saying. So I hope I get more fan art from you! Anyway please read and review. Thanx bye!


	35. My First Friend My First Love

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 35 - My First Friend... My First Love... (Ma Cherie Amour)**_

_"Oriana please don't...," Sorrow cried. She lay on the floor horribly wounded, and covered in her own blood. Tears ran down her face as she stared up at her sister. Oriana just stared, a cold look upon her face. "...big sis?" Sorrow tried. "Mother was right. You're better of dead." Oriana raised her hand and a sudden flash light escaped her palm. "Oriana!"_

Chanel awoke and quickly sat up. She was wet with her own sweat, and was taking in large breaths. She moved a strand of hair from her face. Chanel got up, off the bed and headed to the livingroom. The room was dark except for the light coming from Ryuuzaki's laptop. Ryuuzaki was sitting on the sofa; typing away at his laptop. Chanel went over and sat next to him. "Trouble sleeping?" Ryuuzaki asked not looking away from his laptop. Chanel shook her head. "Bad dream." "What was it about?" "...someone killed me..." Ryuuzaki paused for a minute. "Who?" "It doesn't matter." Ryuuzaki glanced at Chanel from his peripheral vision; then continued to type on his computer. "Ryuuzaki," Chanel said looking up at him. "Yes Chanel." "What going to happen after the Kira case? I mean between you and me; are you going to send me on my way or are you going to have me stay with you."

Ryuuzaki paused from his typing. Then he turned to her. "That's completely up to you." Chanel stood shocked. "What?" "You can stay with me and continue to solve cases, or can go on with your own life. Which will you choose?" Chanel paused for a moment. "I-I'll have to think about it." Ryuuzaki stared at her for a moment longer then turned away, and continued with his work. Chanel yawned. "You go back to bed." "Um... Ryuuzaki." "Yes?" "I was wondering if... you could sleep with me tonight." Chanel cheek tinted a light pink, but couldn't be seen since the room was so dim. Ryuuzaki turned and looked at her. "I don't think that would be appropriate." He said in a low voice. Chanel pouted. "When we were younger you would always sleep in my bed, when I had nightmares." "That was different," Ryuuzaki said looking away. "I'm your friend, right?" "Yes, but-," Ryuuzaki cut himself off.

"Please Zaki," Chanel said pouting, and giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Ryuuzaki blushed a bit at this. Then he sighed deeply. "Alright," he said in almost a whisper. Chanel smiled, grabbed his hand, and led him to the room. She climbed into the bed and under the covers. Ryuuzaki just watched from the doorway. Then she patted the spot next to her on the bed; inviting him. He walked over to the bed, and was soon under the covers with her. They lied down facing each other. Chanel looked at him and inched closer to him. She took his shirt into her hand and fisted it. She wanted to snuggle with his shirt, but was hesitating. Ryuuzaki looked into her eyes and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

Chanel blushed a little. Ryuuzaki took his arm and put it around her waist loosely, and leaned his face to hers. Their noses touched and Chanel blushed deeper. She quickly buried her face into his shirt. _He feels so warm_, Chanel thought and moved in closer to him. Chanel began to fall asleep, and once Ryuuzaki was sure she was asleep he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

The next night the police had intercepted another message from Kira. Light had just walked through the door when they were about to watch it. "Hello," he said putting down his jacket. "You're timing could be better actually. We have just received a new video message from the second Kira." Ryuuzaki said. "Huh? That didn't take long." Light said going over to the television. "Yes, I believe it's the last one. Well take a look at this." Ryuuzaki said pressing the play button. "I've decided to stop searching for Kira, and I'd like to thank the police department for their advice." The fake voice said. "However I still plan to help Kira on his mission, and I hope that in time he will come to see me as an Allie. I will start to punish criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also I will share my power with those who I think are worthy, and encourage them to do the same. Together we'll make this world a better place."

Then the video ended and Ryuuzaki turned of the television. "After watching this I can only assume that Kira and second Kira have made contact." Ryuuzaki said. "What makes you say that?" Light asked. "Oh come on didn't you sense it? I was sure you'd come to the same conclusion I did after watching this once." Ryuuzaki picked up a donut and bite it. "First consider how determined he was to meet Kira. So why the sudden change of heart? No he wants to punish criminals that Kira hasn't, and all he wants out of it is for Kira to see him as an Allie? It begs the question why didn't he do this in the first place? My guess is that he never thought that far ahead. He probably met Kira and was told what criminals he was allowed to judge. I suspect that the purpose of this message was to hide the fact that they met."

"I see what I find really strange is that it's unlike Kira to be so careless." Light said. _What you're really thinking is that you never thought that he'd find out, _Chanel thought. "Yes that's true," Ryuuzaki said licking his fingers. "But I think that Kira was careless this time, or this is his way of letting us know they've made contact. It would be an effective means of provoking us, because the idea of they're union is very threatening. However this is one less reason to suspect that Light is Kira." _Damn, another step back. _"Ryuuzaki what do you mean by that," Yagami-san said eager to know his answer. "If Light is Kira I don't think this is the message that he would've had the second Kira send us. It doesn't make sense he would've made the second Kira go through with having me appear on Tv, and deny that they've ever made contact; then have the second Kira shoulder the blame for my death."

Ryuuzaki picked up another donut. "He would've said something like 'although I agree not to go through with this I have come to realize that it was not Kira's intention that I stop. I'm positive that real Kira would want L to die. There's no way he'd make me stop." Ryuuzaki then licked the chocolate of the donut. _That is true but I Light made a mistake this time, _Chanel thought. "Ryuuzaki," Light said. "Yes Light." "I think you're mistaken I would never do that if I were Kira." "Why not?" "Well if you're L and I'm Kira I already know your personality very well. L would never agree to appear on Tv no matter what threat he was facing, and he wouldn't let anyone take his place. The L I know would find a way to escape the situation." "So you've figured it out." "Light I don't like it when you say 'if I were Kira'. Even hypothetically. You've got to stop that."

"Oh I'm sorry dad. I just wanted to let Ryuuzaki what I thought of his plan. I only posed that scenario because I wasn't to help this case. It's the only chance I have to clear my name. Besides the only reason I feel comfortable with saying things like that is because I'm not Kira." Chanel rolled her eyes and really didn't care who saw her then. "It's a good point. You're not Kira." _Come on Ryuuzaki. What are you talking about? _"That is it would be a problem if you were Kira, because I feel you're the first friend I've ever had." Ryuuzaki didn't turn around when he told Light this. Chanel felt as though several knives had just pierced her heart. She had a shocked look on her face, and no thoughts crossed her mind at that moment. "Isn't this man you grew up with," Roki said. "Your 'best friend'? How do you-" Roki cut himself off when he saw Chanel shaking slightly. Though no one else seemed to notice.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The two of us have a lot in common." Light said. "Thanks," Ryuuzaki said turning around only slightly. "And I have missed having you around at school. We should play tennis again soon." "Yes we should." Ryuuzaki turned back around and sipped his tea. Chanel suddenly felt claustrophobic. _It's a lie it- it just has to be. I have to get out of this room. I need fresh air! "_Chanel," Ryuuzaki said snapping her away from her thoughts. "Could you go to the store and get me some sweets I'm running low." "Sure," she said practically running out of the room.

When Chanel was out of the hotel she took in a deep breath. Then she started walking to the store. _It was lie. It was just a lie. But even so how could say something like that, and with me in the room. He's a jerk. I hate him. I hate him!_ Chanel ripped off the charm bracelet, that had always been worn on her right wrist, and threw it on the ground. She was breathing hard and stared at it. The little charms shined as the light from the lamp post hit it. Chanel eyes became watery. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment. Then she put it in her pocket. _Let me just get those things for that jerk, and that's it. _Chanel then headed for the closest bakery, which was about ten blocks away.

Chanel had a bag of the sweets in her hand and the other one in her other hand was in her pocket. She had just left the bakery, and didn't even cross the street yet. "How are you feeling," Roki asked. Since there wasn't anyone around Chanel decided to answer him. "I'm fine. Better than I was before, I can assure." "How bad did it hurt?" "I don't want to talk about it." Chanel made her way back to the hotel and when she entered the suite she saw that everyone had left. _How long did I take,_Chanel thought. Chanel walked over to Ryuuzaki and placed the sweets in front of him. "Here," Chanel said coldly then walked towards her room. Ryuuzaki noticed that she wasn't wearing her charm bracelet. "Chanel what happened to your charm bracelet?" Chanel shrugged her shoulders.

Then Ryuuzaki got up, grabbed Chanel by the arm, and turned her around. "Chanel, What happened to your charm bracelet?" He said once more. "Maybe it fell off my wrist. Why do you care?" "Chanel going on with you?" "Nothing now let go of me." Chanel tried to shrug off Ryuuzaki's hand, but had no avail. "Ryuuzaki let go off me." She said through clenched teeth. "Not until you tell me what's going on with you. Last night you wanted me to sleep with you, and now you're acting like this. What's wrong with you?" "Ryuuzaki let go of me," Chanel said shouting this time. "Not until you tell me what's going on." "Chanel attempted to pull Ryuuzaki's hand off of her, but he just wouldn't let go. "Damn it! I said let go!" Chanel shouted. "If I let you will you tell me what's wrong?" "Ryuuzaki," Chanel said through clenched teeth. Ryuuzaki challenged her with his eyes.

Chanel sighed deeply then gave in. "Fine. I tell you just let me go." Ryuuzaki let go of her arm. "Who am to you?" Ryuuzaki didn't respond right away to her. "You're my best friend." He said his face stoic. "You fucking liar!" "Chanel please don't use profanity." "Don't tell me what the hell what to do! If I want to curse I will!" "Fine use profanity." Ryuuzaki said starting to get agitated. "You're such a fucking bastard!" Ryuuzaki winced at this. "Are you going to continue to curse me out or are you going to tell me the cause for all this." "How could you just kick me out of your life; leaving me to fend for my self with no money and no place to go? And why after two years have me help you with the Kira case. Then when ask you what going to happen after the Kira case you say. It's all up to me to decide whether I want to stay with you or not. It wasn't up to me two years ago. If I remember clearly you said that I wasn't fucking needed anymore! How can you treat me like this? I was happy... I was so happy and you... took my world and turned upside down and inside out." Chanel's eyes filled up with tears. "Just tell me why you did that."

Ryuuzaki stood silent for a moment. "I don't want to." "You don't want to? I deserve an explanation." Chanel grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Tell me!" Ryuuzaki just stared at her. Chanel started to cry. She felt her knees go weak, and let go of his shirt and sank to the floor. She cried into her hands. "I-I loved you so much, and you just didn't care about me at all... You want to know what's sad. I still love you." Ryuuzaki stood silent with a shocked look on his face. Chanel removed her hands from her face and looked up at him "Yeah I'll admit it. I love you. I've loved you since we were little. I wanted to be with you so much that I even left the only family member I had left just to be with you. I'd take a damn bullet for you, but apparently you couldn't give a shit about me. I'm just that stupid girl you love to play mind games on." Chanel continued to cry looking down at the floor.

Ryuuzaki knelt down next to her. He stroked her hair to try to comfort her, but she brushed him off. Ryuuzaki put his hand on her cheek and raised her head to look in her face. Then he began to wipe her tears away. "Chanel I told you I hate to see you cry." Then Ryuuzaki smiled at her. She frowned at him and turned away. "Chanel can you keep a secret?" Chanel nodded. Ryuuzaki leaned to her hear and said; "I love you too." Chanel stood shocked; her eyes wide. "Do you really want to know why I left you then?" Chanel nodded once more. "A year before everything I wanted to tell you how I felt. Though I kept thinking what if you didn't feel the same way. Then things would become awkward between us. Then what if you did, and we had a romantic relationship? What if we broke up, and you would want to leave me? I couldn't bare that. So I never told you and decided things were fine as just friends."

"So why did you remove me from your life?" "I'm not finished, love." Chanel blushed at him calling her his love. "A little before we took up the L.A.B.B murder case I was thinking over several things between you and I. What if you wanted to get married; to have kids? Was I holding you back from that? You were already twenty and had never been in a relationship because I had deprived you of that. Since you were constantly helping me solve cases. What if you later in life you were unhappy because you would never experience those things? I wouldn't be able to handle that. Maybe you want to leave to find someone that wanted to marry you; to have kids with you? It didn't have to be about that. You could have left at anytime. So I was juggling the idea that it would have been better to make you leave then to have you decide that on your own. I couldn't bring myself to do that until after I talked with Beyond at the hospital." "What did he tell you that day?" Ryuuzaki began to tell Chanel everything that was said with Beyond.

_"I know when you're going to die..." Ryuuzaki stared at him. His face stoic and emotionless, but inside his stomach turned. "Do you want to know how... I have the eyes... and so does she..." Beyond grinned. "What are you talking about?" "Oh nothing, nothing. So is that cute little blond still with you?" "Yes." "Oh, are the two of you a couple?" "Why does it matter to you?" "Oh you're not. That's a shame you two look really cute together," Beyond grinned. "Is it because she thinks she can do better? Ah women you can't live with them; you can't live without them. You know she's going to leave you some day. Maybe not today; maybe not tomorrow, but she will leave you. How are going to feel about that? Oh yeah I forgot you can't feel. You have no soul, your heart is like ice, and all you care about is yourself." Beyond's eyes suddenly turned harsh as he stared at Ryuuzaki. "I hope she does leave you, and it hurts." Then Ryuuzaki walked out of Beyond's room. Chanel looked up at him; she saw that he looked upset..._

"Normally I wouldn't have listened to an insane person, but he was right because I had been thinking the same thing." "Beyond was right all only care about yourself." Chanel said getting up. "You protected yourself from getting hurt. Nothing more." Ryuuzaki got up as well. "What I can't understand is why you even bothered to have me help with you with this case. There are so many others who could have helped you. You probably didn't even need me. Then when I you have me decide if I want to stay with you or not. You're unbelievable." Chanel turned to walk away, but Ryuuzaki grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I really do need your help with the case. If you want to know why I came for you I'll tell you." Ryuuzaki looked her in the eyes. "I came for you because I missed you. Even if you refused to help me, just you see you one more time would've meant the world to me."

Chanel stood silent; she didn't know what to say. Ryuuzaki leaned his forehead against hers and ran his fingers through her waist length hair. Chanel blushed lightly, and Ryuuzaki kissed the tip of her nose. Then he leaned in a bit closer. Chanel did the same, and they closed the space between them. Chanel felt tingles run up and down her spine. She didn't want the kiss to end, but Ryuuzaki pulled away. Chanel whimpered at this. Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ryuuzaki kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. Ryuuzaki then began lightly sucking on her lower lip and then did the same to her upper lip. Chanel moaned slightly. As they kissed more intensely Ryuuzaki tightened his arms around Chanel. Chanel didn't want to stop kissing him, but she was slowly staring to run out of breath. She figured he notice when her body went limp.

Then Ryuuzaki pulled away. Their chests expanded and contracted as they caught their breath. "Chanel we can't be together." Ryuuzaki said. "What why?" "I need all my attention on catching Kira, and a relationship would only distract me. I'm afraid we can't be together until after Kira is caught." "But-," Chanel tried, but cut herself off as she saw the serious look on Ryuuzaki's face. "Alright," she said and removed her arms from around his neck. Ryuuzaki didn't let go of her though. "Zaki I thought said we couldn't." "I know what I said. Please just give me a moment." Ryuuzaki slowly let go of her and sighed. "Zaki I know we can't be together, but I was wondering if you would sleep with me tonight." "Just sleep," Ryuuzaki asked. "Just sleep," Chanel said. Ryuuzaki smirked. "Alright my love."

Chanel grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. They crawled under the covers and held each other. Chanel held on to Ryuuzaki's shirt as though someone was going to pull her away from him at any moment. She buried her face into his shirt and soon found sleep. Ryuuzaki had his arms around her tightly, but not too tightly. Ryuuzaki didn't sleep that night. He simply took in the scent of her strawberry shampoo, and the soft touch of her skin. Then he leaned down to her ear and whispered; "I really do love you."

_**End of Chapter 35 - My First Friend... My First Love... (Ma Cherie Amour)**_

I wanted to write this chapter for so long! I'm so happy I did. I hope L isn't ooc. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. I was kinda said about that, but I appreciated those who did review. Any way I hope you like this chapter and please review.

Chanel:*glares*

Me: What?

Chanel: He says he loves me but we can't be together cause of the stupid Kira case!

me: *scratches head sheepishly* heh heh... gotta go! like said please review!

Chanel: get back here!

Me: *runs*


	36. Taken

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

_**Chapter 36 - Taken**_

Misa Amane had just left Light's house. Light reentered his room and locked the door behind him. "That kiss certainly came out of no where." Ryuk said going over to Light. "Sure it's important that Misa stay infatuated with me. More importantly I have to decide whether L should die tomorrow. Since he hasn't gone public yet if Ryuuga dies the other task force members will be suspicious of me." "I see I thought perhaps you were hesitating because he said he thinks of as a friend." "A friend? I just gave him what he wanted. From the start I said if it's my friend ship he wants I'd give it to him in order to win his trust. Light and Ryuuga appear to be friends, but L is Kira's enemy."

"I see." Ryuk said. _Also I have to watch out for Tailor. If I kill L she certainly wouldn't hesitate to kill me, but then again she must know I'm Kira. If so why haven't I died yet. I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to kill me. Then what is keeping her from... _Then Light suddenly thought back to something Ryuk said when Amane had first visited him. _'If I told you about her, and she found out, that would be it for me. Even though her powers are sealed she will eventually break out of them.'_ _That's right. Her powers are sealed. That explains why I haven't died yet. Then again Ryuk said she would eventually break out of them. I need to know her weakness, her strengths. Who is Tailor and what make her tick? There's only one person who can answer that._

Light looked over to Ryuk. "What," Ryuk said. "How about I give you an apple if you tell me everything you know about Chanel." "No way. I love apples but one is not enough for me to die over, if she finds out." "How about a basket full?" "...Well I suppose a basket full of apples is worth dying over." "Good then tell me everything you know."

The sun peeked in through the curtains and gently hit Chanel's face. She fluttered her eyes open. The first thing that she noticed was that Ryuuzaki wasn't beside her. She sat up and looked around the room. Then sighed. _Well I couldn't really expect him to stay with me the whole night. He never did. _Chanel looked at the clock and saw that it read seven o'clock. She got up off the bed and stretched her limbs. Then she proceeded to walk out of the room. When she entered the living room she saw Ryuuzaki behind his laptop looking over information. "Good morning," he said without looking at her.

Chanel smiled. "Good morning Zaki," she said walking over to his arm chair and sitting on the arm rest. "Are you going to continue to call me Zaki," Ryuuzaki said still refusing to look up. "If you don't want me to call you that just say so, and I won't." "I'm not saying I want you to stop calling me Zaki it's just I would prefer you call me that when were alone. I wouldn't want the task force to think that I'm slacking off on the case by entering in a relationship." "But we're not in a relationship," Chanel scowled. "Yes but that won't stop them from believing it so; I don't want anyone to think that I'm incompetent when it comes to solving this case. Especially considering Light Yagami has now joined us." "Fine I won't call you that in front of them." "Thank you, love," Ryuuzaki said picking up her hand and lightly kissing it.

Chanel blushed cherry red and looked away. Ryuuzaki's eyes softened. Then he smirked; he was amused by how the small act made her blush. Ryuuzaki was still holding her right hand. He began observing every feature of it, then his eyes focused themselves on her wrist. He suddenly let go of her hand. The softness in his eyes faded as his poker face returned. "You never did tell me what happened to your charm bracelet." Chanel turned to him. "Oh... Well I was mad at you so I took it off." "Where is it now?" "In my pocket," Chanel said dropping a tone. "May I have it?" "Sure." Chanel reached in her pocket and pulled out the charm bracelet. Ryuuzaki took it with his index finger and thumb.

He observed it and found that it was in good condition. "You've certainly taken good care of it all these years." "Well it means a lot to me." A smile formed on Ryuuzaki's face. "I'm glad to hear that." Then he took her wrist and put the charm braclet on her. "Please continue to take care of it." He said kissing her wrist. Chanel smiled and placed a kiss on Ryuuzaki's cheek. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened and then in one swift his legs went down and Chanel was pulled into his lap. Before Chanel realized it her and Ryuuzaki were making out. She felt tingles run up and down her spine. She threw her arms around his neck; wishing this moment would never end. Ryuuzaki was wishing the same thing as he felt her waist. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. But this knock deferred from a regular one. It was the knock that indicated that the task force was here. Ryuuzaki broke away from their kiss, earning a whine from Chanel. "Come in," he said throughing Chanel off his lap and pulling his legs tightly up to his chest.

Chanel had fallen face first on the floor. She was shocked by Ryuuzaki's act that she just stood stiff as a board, but in the back of her mind thanking the hotel for having carpeting. Ryuuzaki widened his eyes. _She's going to be so angry with me. _Ryuuzaki thought. Roki had seen this and went into a fit of laughter. "Chanel," Matsuda said coming through the door and seeing Chanel on the floor. "Are you okay." He said lowering himself to her height. "Yeah." She said getting up; Matsuda helped her. "You should be more careful." Ryuuzaki said. "Oh don't worry I know the perfect way to stop this from _ever_ happening again." She said giving him a cold stare. Ryuuzaki looked away from her. The whole task force exchanged looks. "Ryuuzaki I have the evidence you asked for." Aizawa said holding up a brown paper bag. "Thank you," Ryuuzaki said getting up and taking the bag from Aizawa.

The task force all took a seat including Chanel. Ryuuzaki took out all the contents and placed them in order. He then began going through each piece of evidence carefully. "Hair," he muttered holding up one of the small plastic bags. He kept muttering all the contents of the small plastic bags as he observed them. "Mr. Yagami if I die within the next few days your son is Kira." "Oh," Roki said smirking. Chanel felt a small wave of pain go through her heart, but she brushed it off; silently concluding that this was not the time nor the place for them. "Ryuuzaki what did you just say?" Yagami-san said getting up. "If anything happens to me I've asked Watari to make himself available to you." "Ryuuzaki you said he was almost cleared now this. Honestly, how much do you suspect my son?" "The truth is I don't even know what to think anymore. I've never been in a situation like this. If Kira and the second Kira are working together then things right now aren't looking good for me. I'm not thinking as clearly as I normally do, so I could be wrong. Maybe I still consider him a suspect because we don't have anyone else. But even so If I'm killed soon please suspect that your son is Kira."

Several unmarked police cars were parked just outside of To-Oh university. Chanel was in one of those cars along with Aizawa and Mogi. Chanel sighed heavily. _Damn it why did he make me do this. Does he want Kira to kill to him? My god I could protect him doesn't he get that? ...Well he doesn't know that I'm actually the daughter of the shinigami king so no he doesn't get it. But even so I could do a lot to protect him. What if he gets killed? Ugh! I can't just sit here anymore I have to go. I have to know he's safe! But it's not like I can just leave. That's why I'm in a car with both Mogi, Aizawa, and the Afro. I think I'll like Aizawa so much more when he shaves that thing off. _Chanel was figiting in her seat. _Damn I wish Ryuuzaki had just let me go with him! _Both Mogi and Aizawa noticed this. _Damn where is Roki? I bet he went with Ryuuzaki to watch all the 'fun'._

_I wonder what's going on. Well I suppose it really doesn't matter right now. I'll ask Roki when he comes back. _Then Misa Amane and her manager where seen. Everyone threw on there tinted helmet and exited the cars. Amane and her manager were surrounded. Mogi quickly grabbed Misa putting her hands behind her back and then covering her eyes with a blindfold. Amane struggled, but once her charges were read, of her being suspected of being the second Kira she stopped. As though excepting them. Chanel then called Ryuuzaki. "Yes, came Ryuuzaki's voice. "We have Misa in our custody." "Yes I see. So it's done then?" "Yes. Amane has been apprehended. I understand." Then the call ended.

_Misa Amane I hope you're a strong girl. You're going to have to be with what's going to happen next._

_**End of Chapter 36 - Taken**_

Hurray Todays the annivisary of my fic! Sorry this chpt is so short i will make longer chpts in the future! Anyway the winner to the contest is the only one who entered Amy122! Amy122 ur pic will be put up as my avi tommorow and you will appear as a guest star in the fic How to be gentleman. this fic is on a joint of acount of both I and i. jinx share, the account is called i. jinx and cherry. There's a link on my profile.

I'm very disapionted that there was only one entry. But i have to thank Amy122 for being so kind in doing so. Thank You so much Amy122 for doing so you are really wonderful!

anyway thank you for reading and please everyone review!


	37. Weapons and Tools

Hey everyone sorry for the all those months i didn't update, but things have been hectic and the writers block was a pain in the neck, but those problems have faded and the ideas are back. Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Also please forgive any spelling and gramatical errors the will be rectified as soon as possible.

_**Disclamer - I don't own death note.**_

_**Chapter 37 - Weapons and Tools**_

The entire task force esembled in the hotel room. The room was dimly lit. There was an array of monitors, along with a speaker, infront of an arm chair. Ryuuzaki immediatly sat down in the chair. Chanel stood beside him while the task force stood a foot behind them. "Watari has she said anything yet?" Ryuuzaki said into the speaker. "No she hasn't spoken a word." "Give me a visual of her will you?" Ryuuzaki said. The task force moved in closer. "Are you sure?" "Yes and quickly." The screen immedialty changed to Misa.

The entire task force gasped at the sight of her situation. She was blind folded and in a straight jacket along with leather straps holding her body tightly against a wall. "What the hell," Chanel muttered and sat down on the floor gazing at Amane. "Ryuuzaki what's the meaning of this?" Yagami-san shouted. "I've apprehended her on the suspicion of being second Kira. I'm afraid this is necessary." _He really did go all the way with this_, Chanel thought. "Chances are Amane is guilty. There seems to be enough evidence to convict her."Yagami-san said. "Yes there can be no mistake. Now all we need is a confension out of her. We need to know how she kills. If she knows Kira. And if so who he is." "So how long do you think she going to handle this." Roki asked. "Not long at all. She'll probably give into the pressure very quickly. Whether she confesses or gives up ownership." Chanel said under her breath.

"Watari take the necessary precautions, but whatever beyond that you're free to do whatever has to be done." "Very well." "Mr. Yagami Light has now become our prime suspect, and we're probably going to have to bring him in for interigation. Please be prepared for that." Yagami-san did not respond but stared at Ryuuzaki and then back at the screen that showed Amane. Chanel watched as Rem stood beside Amane. _It seems this case will be coming to close very soon. _Chanel thought. _Rem I wonder if you know what you look like right now. As though you are Amane's guardian angel, but can you protect her? _

Three days had gone by and Amane hadn't said anything yet. The room continued to stay dimly lit. Chanel sighed and fell on her back in exhaustion. She was on the carpet not to far from the monitors. "Ryuuzaki Amane is talking." Came Watari's voice from the speaker. "Quickly give me an visual and an audio." Ryuuzaki jumped out of his chair and rushed over to the monitors and threw himself on the couch. Chanel turned over and sat up, and the rest of the task force came over. "Finally after three days of this." Aizawa said. Then the screen had changed to Amane. "I-I can't take it anymore... kill me." Chanel's eyes widened. _Amazing she's already asking to die. I guess a normal person under her circumstances would probably break, but to ask to die? _

"Kill me... please just kill me." Amane continued. Chanel looked at Rem and saw her face sad. "I don't know maybe this was all to much for a young girl to take." Aizawa said. "He's right we've pushed her too far." Matsuda said. "Misa Amane can you hear me?" Ryuuzaki said into the speaker. "I hear you. Please just kill me now." "Does this mean you admit to being the second Kira? Is this the reason you wish to die?" "No. I don't know anything about the second Kira. I really can't take this anymore. I'd rather be dead. Now hurry up and kill me! You could kill me right now couldn't you?" Chanel's eyes didn't leave the screen. "Misa do you mean that?" Rem asked. "Yes kill me." "Do you really mean that Misa?" "Yes I do. Ugh I can't take it anymore kill me."

"If I do this then Light Yagami dies too. This is all fault." "You can't. No you can't. Please just kill me." Chanel began to feel sympathy for her. _Why? Why do you want to die for him? Do you really love him that much? Or is it that if you confess your afraid of the judgment that would be placed upon you? _"Fine if you won't kill me-" "Watari don't let her bite her toung!" Chanel watched as Watari rushed be Amane and gaged her. She struggled at first, but had no choice but to accept. "Is this behavior attributed to Kira controling her actions before death?" L sasid to himself.

Then Chanel watched as Misa gave up owenership of the death note. She felt an overwhelming sadness overcome her. Rem touched Misa's hair and made her departure. Chanel saw a tear trail down Misa's face and then pass out. Diamonds started to form in Chanel's eyes as she stared at the screen. A familiar presence of sadness overcame her. _I can't watch this anymore. _Chanel thought as she got up and walked out of the room. No one really noticed her as she did. They were too busy watching Amane-san. When she left she closed the door behind her.

_Misa and I are similar. We both gave up so much in exchange for someone loving us, but our stories are very different. She is a tool and I am a weapon. We are similar, but so different. I remember... remember everything they ever said to me._

_'I love you Sorrow, and no one else.'_

_The words of Gau. _

_'You are my sister and I will always love you...'_

_Oriana's words._

_They were all liars. They proved that at the end._

_'Love you? I've never loved anyone in my life. You're just my weapon.'_

_Also the words of Gau. How I hate him, but how I can never escape him. I'm his pet... a simple being to please him in everyway he desires._

_'You will kill them! I don't care if you don't want to do this anymore! You think I care about you at all? if you won't do this you're better off dead.'_

_I hate her so much. Oriana. ... but she is my sister and I love her. _

_Misa run, run away from Light Yagami. He will only give you pain. Don't be blinded as I was._

Chanel snapped out of her thoughts once she realised that she was no longer in the hotel hall, but in a stair case and was facing the door at the very top of them.

"How did I get here?" She mummbled. Then she saw that it was open just a crack. She could feel the cool breeze seep into the stair case from the other side of the door. She pushed it open and stepped out onto the roof of the hotel building. It was quite windy, but she didn't care. She looked up at the sadened sky, dark and grey. How it looked like it was going to cry and shed those tears on the earth, but was holding it in for some reason.

"It's so sad. This day is a miserable one." She whispered then diamonds fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "This sadness. I haven't felt this sad since-" Chanel cut herself off as she felt a sharp pain over come her. It was as though someone took a knife and stabbed her repeatedly in her stomach. Then a presence of anger overcame her.

"Light Yagami, Gau, and Oriana. Those disgusting beings need to die! I hate them! They're-" Then Chanel felt a strange feeling in her hands. She looked at them and saw her fingers twist and break. Diamonds fell faster from her eyes as the pain in her hands grew aswell as the sadness in her heart. Then her fingers stretched and her nails grew long like claws. Her skin began to turn a ghostly white.

"But I can't be transforming into my true self. My powers are supposed to be sealed. I can't-" She was cut off by a hot substance that jumped up from her stomach and out of her mouth. It was the same black and prickly goo from that night. She felt a pain all over her body as the transformation continued. Her back stretched by the sides, skin began to rip, as did her clothes,and she screamed and fell face foward onto the roof. She passed out from the pain, her eyes still open, but the transformation continued whether or not she was conscious. Her hair became a pure white and her eyes became a deep purple.

Suddenly her back stopped stretching and started reverting back to it's normal shape. Suddenly wings emanated from her back with a sudden quickness. It was then that she regained consciousness. She stood up and looked at herself.

"Some of the seals have been broken." Roki said from behind her. She turned around to face him.

"Why?"

"It was bound to happen. In time they become weaker and weaker. Gau may be renowned for his sealing techinques, but he is no match for the great power you hold.

"I see. I suppose that is both at good and bad thing. Anyway I must find Rem. Where would she have gone?"

"The only place she could've gone." Roki said. "To that human who's causing all this rucus."

"Of course. Well I better get going then. She walked to the edge of the roof and was about to make her departure when she heard a man scream from behind her. She turned around and saw a custodian standing there in shock.

"IT'S A DEMON! MAY THE GODS BLESS US!" He said shouting.

"He can see me? ...of course, I may be able t switch forms, but I'm still partly human. This body has yet to adjust." Chanel muttered.

The man was about to make a run for it, but she was too quick. She jumped in front of him and he stopped in shock, taking her in.

"P-please don't hurt m-me demon."

"My good man you have made a mistake. I am no demon. I am a shinigami. There is a difference." She politely smiled and then stared him in the eyes. "Look me in the eyes..."

The man could not turn away from her. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you..." Then the man became dizzy and fainted, falling to the floor.

"There, he has forgotten everything, and when he wakes he will simply go on about himself. Let's not have this happen again." Then she took the skull earing that was hanging from her ear and turned it upside down.

"That should keep me out of sight for a while. Now enough of this. Let's go Roki." Chanel said and took off, flying to the Yagami household.

Light turned to Ryuk. "Well Ryuk this is good bye." He said causing Ryuk's eyes to widen. Then suddenly Light's sliding door from his balcony flew open and Chanel appeared along with Roki, but Light could only see Chanel.

Light stood shocked as he stared at her. "Ch-chanel..." Was all he managed to say.

"Hmm so you can see me? I guess the camaflogue doesn't hold up too much, I shouldn't expect it to though considering the factors."

_What is she doing here. Is this really Chanel? No it can't be. It's Sorrow, but they are one in the same or are they? _Light thought. He watched as her wings returned into her back, she whinced as they did. Then she took a seat onto his bed. She tried not to look weary, but being in this state had taken a toll on her body.

"Ryuk, Rem it's a pleasure to see you again. Especailly you Ryuk. I have some choice words for you, but let's save that for another time. I'm here too see you Rem. I can't say I'm happy with you either."

"I'm sure you're not Sorrow. Please forgive me when I say I couldn't care less if you are." Rem said.

Chanel's expression turned hard. "You shouldn't have fallen in love with a human Rem it brings only trouble."

"You've always loved humans. If I remember well you've said that you even wanted to be human. So why can't I?"

"You're situation is very different from mine. Unlike you I cannot die from loving a human."

"On the contrary you-" Rem cut herself off as Chanel gave Rem that 'if you don't shut up I will kill you' look. Rem stared hard at Chanel.

"Anyway," Chanel said turning to Light. "It's a pleasure to see you Light. No actually that's a lie. I can't stand your guts... but I do like your bed. It's cery comfortable." She said lying down on Light's bed and facing him, sitting up on her elbows.

_Her powers are supposed to be sealed, but why is she in this form? Ryuk said that she couldn't be in her true form because of the seals. He lied. Well it's obvious he would he is most obviously scared of her, and I wouldn't blame him, if she can really kill anything and anyone as easily as he says. Well I suppose it's better to stay calm. Maybe if I play my cards right she won't kill me._

"Now why would you hate me? I've never done anything to harm or affend you have I?" Light said putting on his charm.

"Don't give me that. You know very well you have affended me by using my father's death note and using it as your own. I despise you for that. Not to mention you plan to kill not only my only friend, but my lover aswell."

Roki's eyes shifted at this, but it went unnoticed.

"You shouldn't mess with Light, you wouldn't like the outcome."

"Maybe you're right, but if you wanted me dead you would've killed me by now. Ryuk told me that you can kill any human by simply thinking of the humans name and face, not only that, but you can kill more that one human at a time. So why haven't you?"

"Oh really. Ryuk told you this? How much did he tell you?"

"Everything."

"How much is everything?" Chanel asked.

"From you're abilities to why you were banished to the human realm."

Chanel's eyes forwarded. "I see. Tell me why was I banished."

"Sick and tired of being everyone's weapon and test subject you started killing everyone in sight. After, when they caught you Gau, your husband, sealed your powers. Then out of fear that you may return they destroyed your body and sent you to live in the human realm for as long as they thought necessary."

"Very good Light. I'm impressed. Well if you would like to know why haven't killed you yet listen and listen well. Not all my powers have been unlocked. Some seals are still intack, but others are not. My body is very weak and I can barely do anything to you as it is, but soon this body will strengthen and my all my powers will return to me. When that happens I _will _kill you. Make no mistake of that Light, but until then enjoy your time. Soon my powers will come to me and your little game with L will cease to exist."

Light smiled at this. "I wonder what you're husband would say if he knew you loved a human?"

Chanel smirked and stood up. "Nothing he couldn't care less. If you think I'm threatened by a mear human you are way out of proportion. Stop this game and I might spare your life. If not you already know the consequences. Goodbye Light. I hope you make the right decision." Then Chanel turned the skull earing upside down once more and flew out the window. Roki this time did not follow.

She flew for a certain amount of time until her body gave out and started reverting to it's human form. Chanel landed in an alley way and let the transformation take place. She was surprised that turning back into a human didn't hurt as much as she thought, but it made her weak.

The shinigami parts had disappeared and her hair and eyes were back to there shades of white-blond and blue. Chanel's legs felt weak, but she tried to make her way back to the headquarters as quick as possible. On the way there she was asked by a few people if she was alright and whether or not she needed medical attention. She refused their help and contiued to make her way to the hotel.

When she arrived at the hotel, she was more that pleased, and did her best to make it up to the room. When she did some of the task force members stared at her, but none said anything to her. She took her spot on the floor next to Ryuuzaki and stared at the monitor showing Amane-san.

"Where have you been?" Ryuuzaki said.

"No where in particular."

Ryuuzaki glanced at her from his peripheral and went back to staring at Amane-san.

_So now my war with Light has been intiated. Let the games begin._

_**End of Chapter 37 - Weapons and Tools**_


	38. Confinement

Happy Memorial Day! Support our troops please!

_**Disclaimer - I don't own death note.**_

_**Chapter 38 - Confinement**_

When Chanel had arrived back Ryuuzaki had noticed her torn clothes and suggested that she change and clean up. She listened and did as he requested. When she returned to the room she decided rest on the floor. Her body ached serverly. The transformation had taken a toll on her. She kept trying to get comfortable on the floor, but everyspot she tried when laying on it hurt, and everytime her skin rubbed against the carpet it wold tear and bleed. This made Chanel aggrivated to the point where she decided to sit up and lean against Ryuuzaki's armchair.

Chanel continued to watch the screen that showed the unconscious Misa. Chanel sighed and looked about the room. _Where is Roki? _she thought. _I wonder why he didn't leave with me. Maybe he thought that it would be more interesting to watch from Kira's side. I just hope he doesn't cause and more trouble. _Soon Roki entered the room through the wall. Chanel gave him that look of 'where have you been?'. He ignored her and just went into the corner. Chanel decided it best to ignore the shinigami. There was just way too much running through her head.

Ryuuzaki glanced down at Chanel and said, "what happened to you?"

"Huh?" Chanel said not exactly sure what he was getting at.

"You came in here with torn, blood stained clothes. What happened to you while you were out."

"Oh uh..." _What am I going to tell him? _Chanel thought. _I've got to think of something quickly. _"I... uh... got into a little fight." She lied.

Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow at her. "How little?"

"Uh enough to get hurt."

"I see and what brought this on?"

"Uh... well some wierd girl thought I was flirting with her man and I wasn't, but she got all wild on me and started to attack me. I fought her off, but she managed to tear some of my clothes and scratch me up a bit."

"I see. Next time refrain from talking to men who have female company with them." Ryuuzaki said and turned back to the monitor. Chanel continued to stare at the monitor that showed Amane. She stared at her binds in particular. A memory that she had thought was forgotten arose back in her and a sharp knife-like feeling of guilt and pain ran stabbed her in the heart.

"Uh... Ryuuzaki don't think this Misa business has gone a bit too far. I mean she's only human after all, and she's begged for death. I think maybe you could go easy on her. She is a girl after all."

"You've never regected any of my tactics before, why now? After all if I remember clearly serveral years ago during a particular case you said whether or not a person's sex differs they should recieve the same methods of interigation."

"I know I said that, but-" Just then Amane awoke. "Mr. Stalker... uh Mr.? Where are you right now? Do you think we can stop this game?"

"What's with the new attitude all of a sudden?" Aizawa asked.

"Do you really love that human?" Roki said appearing next to Chanel. "If you do then you would tell him." He continued. Chanel stood very still for a moment. She did not respond, nor did she pay any attention as to what was going on with Misa. "You could tell him right now if you wanted to right? He'll surely believe you considering you can transform."

_That's true I can transform. So he would believe me, and them he can catch Kira knowing what method of killing he's using, but- _"But what if he doesn't look at you the same way. What if he thinks your a monster and at the end of this he decides to leave you. You'll be all alone again. I know you love him wholly, but can he love every part of you, even the parts you've hidden from him all these years?"

Chanel decided to ignore Roki. She knew he was right, but she couldn't face that fact. What if he stopped loving her after he found out? She couldn't bare that so she decided it best to let her powers come out fully and when it did she would kill Light, and her and L could go back to the life they once had, only this time it would be better. Chanel then through all her thoughts concerning that topic to the back of her mind and went back to the events that were going on infront of her. She saw Ryuuzaki hang up the phone he once had to his ear and hand back to Matsuda.

_How much did I miss? _She thought.

"I know why don't I give you and autograph and a handshake? I know, how about a kiss on the cheek. Oh come on I won't run away, I promise." Misa bargained. _Oh Misa if this wasn't Ryuuzaki and an actual stalker I doubt he would only want a kiss on the cheek and a hand shake. He would want you to- _Chanel was cut from her thoughts when Ryuuzaki stared speaking to Misa.

"Misa Amane, before you passed out you barely spoke, and even asked me to kill you, now your claiming ignorance."

"I don't understand. Your the one who knocked me out and brought me here right? I know this is just some fantasy of yours right?"

"Do you know why I am detaining you here? I'm sure you must know of some reason."

"What do you mean? It's because I'm a celebrity, but you've sure went farther than all the other stalkers. You're starting to scare me."

_It's no use Ryuuzaki. She doesn't remember, because unfortuantly she's not second Kira anymore. I just wish I could tell you. _Chanel thought.

"Hey, Amane! Quit messing around! No one's buying this!" Matsuda shouted into the microphone.

"Oh man this is scary. I can't take it anymore! Please let me go you have to let me go! I... I... I have to use the bathroom."

"You just went four minutes ago. I'm afraid you'll have to hold it."

"You have to let me use the bathroom that's the only time you'll let me out of this. Besides you could watch isn't that what you want? Isn't it! You pervert!" Amane shouted.

"I'm a... pervert?" Ryuuzaki asked more to himself, with his thumb to his lips. Chanel couldn't help, but silently giggle at this. _It's kinda funny because it's true. _She thought.Ryuuzaki noticed this and stared at her with questioning eyes. "Uh... well just a little." She said, politely smiling. Then Ryuuzaki turned his head without a word spoken to her.

"Let's continue the conversation before you passed out. Do you know who Light Yagami is? If so why did you approach him?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I know my own boyfriend?" Suddenly L's cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, mummbled 'it's Light', then answered it. "Yes. I see. Alright we're in room K2801."

Light's on his way." He said after hanging up the phone. Soon as Ryuuzaki had said Light had came, he entered with Matsuda who had went down to meet him. He stood quiet for a long moment before speaking, and glanced at Chanel. "Ryuuzaki, as I said on the phone... I may be Kira." Yagami-san's eyes widened as his face was painted itself into an expression of shock.

"What are you saying, Light?" he cried, shaking Light by the shoulders. "Why would you even say something like that?" Ryuuzaki turned his head around to face Light. Chanel was taken aback by what Light had said. _What's going on there's no way that Light would just confess. No he's up to something, but what? _"There's no doubt that Ryuuzaki is the world's greatest detective, not to mention he's never been wrong. Considering that if he thinks I'm Kira then I probably am."

"Stop this Light." Yagami-san said.

"What about that FBI agent Raye Penber? He was investigating me before he died. I was also in Aoyama on May 22nd. I'm the person that Misa, the alledged second Kira, approached after coming to Tokyo. If I was in L's position, I would believe that I'm Kira too. It's all been me. You see subconsciously I might be Kira. If that were the case I may be killing people as we speak." Light explained.

"That's not possible." Ryuuzaki said. "What do you mean?" "At one point I had cameras installed in your room." Ryuuzaki stated.

"Cameras?" Light asked.

"Yes. Every single night you slept normally. Criminals kept dying even though you had no knowledge of them, but the only thing this proved to me that if you were Kira no amount of camera surviellence would show this."

"It wouldn't reveal that fact huh? It could still be true. I have to admit that I've thought that some criminals deserve to die. If I can think like Kira then what proof is there that I'm not him?"

"Hold on Light. Sometimes I think the same too, that some people are better off dead, but that doesn't meant we're gonna go out and kill people. Besides criminals were still being killed even though you had no knowledge of them. The surviellence camera's proved that right?"

"No that's not true." Chanel said. "We were only able to watch him at while he was at home; we couldn't while he was outside. Although I don't believe that Kira is killing without awareness. Even if you are Kira, and let's say you were killing subconsciously, wouldn't your subconscious self want to keep suspicion away from you? Wouldn't it somehow convince your conscious self in doubt that you were, to keep you out of harms way?"

"Well my conscious side must've won out."

"Is that so?"

"Honestly I don't like where this going, but what choice do I have? Let's do it." Ryuuzaki said causing the task force all to gasp. "Aizawa I need you to fully restrain Light, and place him in solitary confinement. If we're going to do this it has to happen immediatly. From this point on you're not allowed to have contact with the outside world."

"This is crazy. There's no way my son is Kira. He's not capable of-"

"Actually anyone's capable of anything Mr Yagami. Even your son could be capable of murder." Chanel said causing Yagami-san to glare at her. "It's okay dad." Light said.

"Stop this Light."

"Listen, something has to be sone about this. There's no way I'll be able to keep helping catch Kira if somewhere in my mind I suspect myself. I want to clear these doubts as soon as is the only way. Ryuuzaki I want you to agree not to let me out until you're sure I'm not Kira. No matter what I say or do you, cannot let me out." Raito said.

"You have my word Light. Mr. Yagami please come up with an excuse as to Light's absence, something to tell your family, and please do it right away."

"B-but this is all so sudden, and I don't see any reason why he should be in prison." Yagami-san said.

"Let it go dad." Light said. "If I don't do this I won't be able to live with myself.

"But son do you know what you're getting into?"

"Yeah, by taking away my own freedom... I'll defeat the fear of Kira that dwells within me." Light said. He was soon retrained. "Aizawa please take him away. Aizawa did as such and led Light out of the room. Chanel watched as he did. _What are you up to Light?_

Soon Light was in prison and Ryuuzaki was watching a larger monitor that showed both Light and Misa in their serperate cells. Chanel was leaning against Ryuuzaki's chair watching only Light, she had gotten tired of Misa seeing as she had no recolection of her actions and was no longer a threat. "So I'm guessing apples are out of the question?" Ryuk said sitting in the corner of Light's cell. Chanel smirked at this. It was just like Ryuk to say something like that. Soon Yagami-san entered the room a more serious look, than usual, was painted on his face.

"Ryuuzaki, I request that you take me off this investigation." He said. This was when Chanel turned herself to face him. "What?" Aizawa and Matsuda said in unison.

"I've been thinking about it and the fact is we're holding my son as a prime suspect. Given that it's not appropriate for me to be here. When we spoke earlier my feelings got in the way. It's immpossible for me to be objective in this situation."

"I agree we can't let personal feelings get in the way." Ryuzaki said his back to Yagami-san.

"And in truth, if the task force concludes that my son is Kira I don't know what I'd be capable of." Yagami-san continued.

"Yes. I've been thinking the same thing. You may kill your son or even yourself."

"Ryuuzaki I will ask that you confine me aswell." Yagami-san stepped foward. "At the moment I'm calm, but I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I thought you might say that, so I made arrangements with Watari, but your confinement will be different. You will keep your cell phone turned on at all times and main tain regular contant with family and friends. You won't tell Light about this, if he does at some point call you, you will make it as though you are in headquarters. While you are in confinement you will be given continuous updates so you'll know what's going on." Ryuuzaki put a piece of fruit in his mouth.

What do you think about that?"

"I'm grateful. Thank you."

Soon Yagami-san was taken away into confinement aswell. Chanel's heart was broken as she watched him be taken away. _How could you do this Light? You could've just given up the death note. There was no need for all this. How could you take your family for granted? You're putting your father through unnesessary stress. He loves you Light, and you are a terrible son. You deserve to die, but... that would break your father's heart. I wonder, when my powers fully return, will I be able to kill Light, or not if just for Yagami-san's sake._

It was the third day of confinement and the screen that showed all the cells included Yagami-san's aswell. "I didn't think things could get more bazarre." Aizawa said.

"Ryuuzaki tell me, have any new criminals been identified? Anyones that Kira would target? If so have any been killed." Light said into the camera. "A few criminals have been broadcasted, but since you've been detained non have been killed by Kira."

"No one's been killed? Really?" Light said in disbelief. _Stop lying you jerk. You know there wasn't. _Chanel thought. "I see so it's only a matter of time before I'm convicted of being Kira."

"What I wouldn't give for an apple," Ryuk said staring at the ceiling, clearly daydreaming about an apple. Chanel smirk and bit back a laugh.

On the fifth day of confinement it was a sunny and beautiful day. The depression that the sky had for days faded. Chanel stood there in the darkened room staring out the window from her spot on the floor. _What I wouldn't give to go outside. _She thought. _It's such a beautiful day, but I can't miss a single detail of this investigation. _Chanel then glanced at the monitor that showed Light, and saw that Ryuk was going through his withdrawl simptoms. Chanel smirked. _If only everyone could be addicted to apples instead of drugs and other things so vile. _

Chanel then looked at the monitor that showed Yagami-san's cell. He was just staring at the ceiling; Chanel's heart went out to him.

The chief looks worse then Raito and Amane..." Ryuzaki said.

"Yeah, understandably. It's been five days, and no newly announced criminals have been killed. It must be harder on the parents than those who are accussed." Matsuda said.

"Yeah now that we're seeing proof that Light is Kira." Aizawa stated.

"Yagami-san." Ryuzaki said into the microphone.

"What happened? Is it good news? Is it bad news?" Yagami-san shouted standing up and moving closer to the camera anctious for Ryuuzaki to say that his son had been cleared.

"No... I wanted to tell you not to worry so much... nothing will be accomplished by stressing yourself. The outcome will be the same This could go on for quite some time. Perhaps you should rest in a more comfortable place?" Ryuzaki suggested.

"Impossible! What makes you think I could be comfortable anywhere? With the state that I'm in now this is the best place for me. No matter what the results, When I leave here it'll be with my son!" Yagami-san shouted right into the camera.

Chanel stared at Ryuuzaki's face. She saw what might be a shadow of a sympathetic look. _Ryuuzaki actually cares about Yagami-san. _Chanel thought. _I don't care what anybody says he has a heart and he cares about people. He may take up cases because it interests him, but he's still that little boy who became a detective to help people. He hasn't really changed much._

It was now seven days since confinement. The beautful days previous to this one had faded and the rain had come. The heaven cried hard releasing all the pain it felt and washing away the sins of mankind. There was once again sadness that filled the room, but it seemed even more so because of the rain. Chanel stared at the monitors. _It's been seven days and nothing. I still don't know anything about Light's plan and watching Yagami-san in this state is just depressing. _She thought.

Light stood there in fetal position on the floor in front of his bed. "Light you've been here for seven days. It can't be easy. Are you feeling alright?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Yeah. I know I must look pretty bad in here but... this useless pride... I guess I'll have to... get rid of it." Light stated. Ryuk untwisted himself and stood up then. He stared at Light for a moment, but Light continued to look foward.

"Got it." He said and left. "Later." He said before completely leaving.

Chanel stared at the monitor, curiously. _Is he- Could it be that- _Chanel didn't finish her thoughts. She simply watched as the lifespan above Light's head slowly appeared. Her eyes grew wide as did Light's as his memories faded. "No..." Chanel muttered.

Light looked around. "R-ryuuzaki. I realise I was the one pushing for confinement, but this whole thing is completely pointless. I'm not Kira. You have to get me out of here." Light said.

The whole task force stared at the monitor shocked. _No. There's no way he would just give up the death note. There's no way he would do that. If he didn't do that when I confronted him then he wouldn't do it now. Not completely anyway. Also how would Ryuk know that her meant he wanted to give it up, by just saying those words? He has a plan, but what? That's it I can't think in this room. I feel like I'm going to suffocate. _

Chanel ran out of the room, the task force either didn't notice of didn't care. Chanel ran out of the hotel and then started walking when she made it to the street. _What is his plan? I know he plans to retrieve the note when he's done, but when and what about that time inbetween them? _Chanel looked up and saw Ryuk going down the street. It was raining so no one was really out. There wasn't anyone in the street and Chanel was soaked, but she didn't care she ran up to Ryuk and grabbed his arm. He looked startled, but she just continued to stare at him.

"What is his plan?" She said.

Ryuk stared at her for a moment. "I wish I could, but I'm currently going through withdrawel and I might say the wrong thing." He said with a smirk. Chanel stared at him hard and knew what he was getting at. She held her grip on his arm, and led him down the street to a grocery store. There she bought a basketful of apples. Ryuk stood staring at them like a child and candy. When they exited the store she waved the basket of apples in front of his face. Just as he reached for one she pulled away.

"First tell me what Light is up to." She said with serious eyes. Alright come on." Ryuk said, grabbed her by the waist and flew up in the air. "Are you crazy? Don't you know that I could be seen and me flying in the sky could mean trouble?" Chanel shouted. "Wow you've been living as a human for too long." Ryuk said. "Don't you rememner that when a human or a human body is being held by a shinigami other humans can't see you. I believe you're the one who told me that."

"Oh... right..." Chanel said. Ryuk led her to a wooded area and then landed. As soon as they did Chanel was overcome by a red aura. One that belonged to the death note. "I'm sure by now you know that right infront of where I am standing is the death note, buried. The one Light was using to do all that stuff." Ryuk went on about Light's plan, but only saying the parts that concerned him giving the death note, that misa had, away and having it here for Misa to find. As he spoke Chanel's eyes widened, but at the end she narrowed them as she thought.

"So do I get the apples now?" Ryuk asked. Chanel held out the basket to him and he grabbed it and started indulging in apples. "So who is this person who's going to getting Misa's, and how does Light plan on retrieving his memory of the note?" Chanel asked. "I don't know. I told you everything I knew." Ryuk said munching on his apples.

"I see." Chanel said and then went to the spot to dig up the death note. _I wonder what will happen if she found out that I lied about telling her everything, but if I told her everything that she would stop all this, and the fun would stop. I just hope when she does find out I'm far away. _Ryuk thought.

Chanel had dug up the death note and brushed off all the dirt. Suddenly Roki appeared in front of her. "So this where you were." Roki said to Chanel. "Hey Ryuk," he said waving to Ryuk. "'sup," Ryuk said with a mouthful of apples.

"Roki I want you to hold onto this death note. Never let it out of your sight. Understand?" Chanel said handing the death note to Roki. "Got it," he said. "Now go and have fun." Chanel told him.

"It's more fun to see what your up to. They just keep sitting there watching the screens. It's so BORING!" Chanel rolled her eyes at Roki's statement. Then she headed back to the hotel. When she returned she quickly changed and took her spot on the floor leaning against Ryuuzaki's chair.

It was now the fiftieth day of confinement. Everyone was stressed out. Chanel had gotten bored of watching now that Light and Misa had no memory. She also knew of Light's plan and was already thinking about the possible ways of how he would get his memory back. During her thinking she had become exhausted. She hadn't slept in days because she was going through the possible ways. Roki was in the corner stressed aswell.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I'M SO BORED! WHEN IS SOMETHING INTERESTING GOING TO HAPPEN?" He shouted, but of course they went unheard. "Sorrow please tell me when something interesting is going to happen." Chanel did not respond. This was when Roki approached her. "Sorrow?" He said and tapped her. She still didn't respond. "Hello? SORROW!" He shouted and tapped her arm. She moved her head only slightly and this when he noticed that she was asleep.

Roki's eye twitched. "That's it I'm out of here! Call me when something fin happens! I'm hanging out with Ryuk!"

Ryuuzaki had ended his small conversation with Yagami-san and turned to the task force. "This conversation with Yagami-san is going to be private. So I ask you all to leave. I will call you back when the conversation is over." The task force left, but Chanel was still sleeping. That includes you too Chanel." Ryuuzaki said.

Chanel didn't respond. Ryuuzaki looked over his seat and saw that she was sleeping. He tried tapping her and calling her name, but she refused to wake up. Finally he decided to smack the back of her head. This time it worked.

"OW! What's going on?" She said looking around and holding her head. She looked up at Ryuuzaki who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Did you just smack me?" She asked.

"That's not important right now. I need you to leave. I'm not going to bother to explain it to you, because you should've been awake. So please leave."

"That's nice. Yeah I so feel the love." She said rising to her feet.

"You should. I said it with extra sweetness just for you." Ryuuzaki said sarcastically.

"Fine, but I'm gonna get some sweets and I'm not getting any for you." She said walking to the door.

"You are the best girlfriend a guy could ever have."

"Sarcasm. Another reason not to get you any sweets." She said and left the room. Ryuuzaki just pouted at the thought of not getting sweets.

When Chanel returned, she had a bag of sweets in her hand for Ryuuzaki. She was just teasing him and wouldn't let her hopefully soon to be boyfriend without the thing he loves the most. Anyway when she returned no one told her about anything, and she didn't even know about the conversation Ryuuzaki and Yagami-san had, but she soon found out three days later.

She was sitting on her spot on the floor and watched as a camera showed Yagami-san driving ith Misa and Light handcuffed in the back seat. "It feels good to finally be cleared and released..." Light said relaxing.

"No... right now you two are... being taken to your execution." Yagami-san responded. Chanel widened her eyes in shock. _How could Ryuuzaki convict them without finding out their method of killing? Chanel thought. _"I volunteered to take you an underground facility, where your execution will take place, in secret." he finished. Both Light and Misa stared going crazy, talking at the same time, asking too many questions, and talking too fast to understand what they were saying.

"L has concluded that you Light are Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. He's convinced that once you two are executed, the killings will end." Yagami-san informed them.

"I thought the killings had already stopped..." Light mentioned.

"No, they never have." Yagami-san confirmed.

"That's not what L said... he lied to me?"

"L was trying to get aconfession out of you. He wouldn't have said anything, but at this point that is not the problem. It's polotical now, L has said that once your dead the killings will stop, and the U.N and government have agreed to this. Kira will be eliminated in secret... no trail, no publicity... " Yagami-san finished.

Chanel became worried and excited all at the same time. _This is great that means I don't have to wait any longer to kill Light. He's going to be gone, and then I can find whoever is doing the killings now and just snatch up the killings from him. But this doesn't really make any sense. There's no way L would do this. He goes on hard evidence. He wouldn't just do this on a whim. Something's off. _Chanel thought.

"Wait, please Dad! I'm not Kira!" Light shouted.

"Yeah, what are you thinking? This is your own son!" Amane cried.

"This was L's decision, not mine, and his word is absolute. In the past he's solved numerous cases and has never been wrong." Yagami-san said.

"You trust L more than me? I'm your son!" Raito accused, he obviously had no idea we were watching him.

"L is even saying that if this doesn't stop the killing, he will be excuted aswell." Yagami-san stated.

_There's no way L would do that. He wouldn't even think of basing this off a theory. He's just not like that. It sounds more something I would do. He's evven criticized me in the past for thinking that way. This is an act, but to prove what? I know this is to really prove whether or not Light is Kira. If he and Misa are Kira and second Kira they would kill everyone that was to execute them. Light would even go as far as to kill his own father, but if Light doesn't kill anyone and niether does Misa, then they're not Kira. This is probably what L and Yagami-san discussed. Anyway if I'm correct, which I'm almost a hundred percent sure I am, I could use some popcorn or nachoes. This is going to be one of the most interesting acts I've ever seen._

" I understand that from the facts we have, this may seem like a reasonable assumption but... this is a mistake! L is making a mistake... Why would L come to a conclusion like this...? something's wrong here... this isn't like L at all... L has always solved his cases with hard evidence, why would he let this one end like this?" Light said fear clear on his face.

Yagami-san continued to drive, but after a series of swerving he stopped. From the window of the car all that could be seen was an open field, and a bridge in the distance. "Where is this? Why did you bring us out to the middle of nowhere?" Light asked.

"Oh I know! You're letting us escape?" Amane said hopefully.

"This will do... nobody will see us out here... I thought it better to bring you here instead of the execution site... Listen to me..." Yagami-san turned to face his son. "I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself."

"What are you saying, Dad? Y-You can't! That's crazy!" Light protested.

" Yeah dad! Stop it! You're crazy!" Amane shouted. "You'd kill your only child for L? If you want to die so badly just kill yourself? If you do this you'll be no different from Kira!"

"No... I'm nothing like Kira... I am bound by the responsibility of being his parent and as chief of the N.P.A." Yagami-san argued.

"Dad! Come on she's right! Think about it, if we die here, the truth we'll never revealed!" Light shouted. "Please dad you have to let us escape!"

"It's too late..." Yagami-san said, reaching inside his jacket. "Either way you'll be executed. This way at least this way I'll be the one to do it." He pulled out a hand gun and held it to Light's forhead.

"Please stop, Dad! I swear I'm not Kira! If I die here, Kira wins! Can't you see" Light shouted.

"Amane... I will die here with my son, but I have no reason to kill you. Do you understand? It's only a matter of time before the police locate this car soon. Then they will send you to the planned site and you'll be executed there..." Yagami-san told Amane. She looked horrified, tears were running down her face, and hse was shaking her head in disbelief. Then Yagami-san took of the safety.

Chanel leaned in at this point. She was eager to see if she was correct. She hopped she was and that she wasn't all at the same time. She wanted Light dead, but she knew deep in her heart that this couldn't be real. There was no way L could go through with something like this.

"Listen Light, from one murderer to another I will see you in hell!"

" No dad!" Light protested, but it was no use. Yagami-san wasn't going to change his mind. Chanel gripped the chair waiting to see the outcome.

"NO! STOP IT!" Amane screamed. Yagami-san pulled the trigger. Chanel widened her eyes and practicly ripped of the part of the chair she was gripping, but there was no blood, and Light's head wasn't blown into a million pieces. This was because... a bullet didn't come out of the gun. Chanel almost fell back in relief. _Thank god, _she thought.

"You... used a... blank?" Light asked his face painted a look of confusion, horror, and shock.

"Thank goodness..." Yagami-san sighed collasping in his seat.

"Thank goodness? What's going on? I don't understand?" Light asked.

"Forgive me, you two... I know that was hard on both of you, but this was the only way to get you out of prison. You must understand that I only did this because I believe in your innocence, Light." Yagami-san explained. "Did you see that, Ryuzaki? I did as you said and as you can see I'm still alive." Then Light and Misa noticed the camera lense above the rear view mirror of the car. Chanel stood staring at the screen and sighed.

"Yes, it was a convincing performance. If Amane were the second Kira, who only needs to see a person's face to kill them, there's no doubt that she would have killed you before you were to fire you weapon, and if Light was Kira. The Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to kill his own father to save himself. With Light in particular he may have seen through our act at some point, however as agreed, I will end both of their confinement immediately." Ryuuzaki said.

And also as we dicussed Amane will remain under surviellence until Kira is apprehended. Although she insists the tapes we found were just occult videos, physical evidence plus her confession suggests otherwise."

"Hey! No fair! You still suspect me?" Amane shouted into the camera.

"If I were you I wouldn't complain; you will get to return to your normal life. If you're innocent the surviellence shouldn't be a threat to you. Just think of it as complimentary police protection." Yagami-san said turning to look at her.

"Oh I get it! Since I'm not the second Kira, I'll just be like I get my own personal bodyguards." Amane realized.

"As for your part Light, you and I will be together 24/7, and that's how'll we'll remain until we've brought Kira to justice." Ryuzaki said. Light looked into the camera, but it seemed at though he was looking Ryuuzaki straight in the eyes.

"Fine by me. We'll catch Kira... together!" Light agreed. Chanel stared at Light, she was beginning to like this Light a bit better than the one she knew before.

"Yes, I'm look foward to working with you." Ryuzaki said.

Although she thought of this new Light as better, she wasn't going to trust him He was still planning on becoming Kira again, he just didn't know that at the moment. She wasn't going to get too comfortable with him he was still the enemy. She wasn't going to befriend him and she was going to kill him as soon as possible. At least that what she told herself.

_**End of Chapter 38 - Confinement**_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Sorry for the late update. I was trying to make it long and enjoyable. Anyway thank you so much for reading and please review.

Chanel: WAIT! What is the last line supposed to mean?

Me: Oh you'll see.

Chanel: What do you mean 'you'll see'?

Me: *laughs evilly and runs away*

Chanel: Get back here and tell me what you mean!


End file.
